Wildest Dreams
by darkromancelove
Summary: Rose is a beautiful and privileged young woman who is living a posh life thanks to her father. Her father, who is a mob boss with international crime ties. She soon finds herself infatuated with one of her father's men, An American named Dean Ambrose. Can Rose save a man that she never thought she would ever love even in her wildest dreams. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Wildest Dreams

 ***I do not own any WWE characters only the o/c. I would like to thank my partner in crime, my beautiful bestie from across the ocean who romantic dreams made this story possible. She will be working with me on it and if you get all hot and bothered, remember, it's her fault, lol! The lovely ChocolateReignz will be working with me on this story so please if you like it, leave a review, we would appreciate it!**

Rose sighed serenely as she closed her almond shaped eyes and leaned back against the porcelain tub full of steamy, warm water. The lavender scent filled the room with its sweet smell. Most found it odd that Rose preferred the smell of lavender to rose since she was named after the delicate, beautiful flower. Roses are incredibly beautiful flowers but the softer scent of lavender was her favorite. Its scent was very calming and made her feel quite serene. White puffy bubbles filled the tub ticking her sensitive skin. She had a long day shopping with her friends and needed this soothing bath to recover.

Unfortunately, once the water began to chill, she knew that she must hurry or she would be left with cold water to wash in. Rose grabbed her sponge and poured a generous amount of the sweet smelling bath gel onto her squishy, purple sponge and began soaping her mahogany skin. She sighed at the silky feel of the soap against her tender flesh. Rose enjoyed her baths. It was a luxury that only the rich could afford and Rose was appreciative of the fact she was able to enjoy such luxuries. Frequent baths, shopping trips with her friends, and popular parties were all thanks to her generous father. He could never say no to his little girl.

Rose smiled happily. She was her father's pride and joy. Her father referred to her as his little Princess. She was an only child after her parents tried to have a baby for many years but her mother had suffered several miscarriages before she was finally born. Her birth was bittersweet though because her mother got sick not too long after her birth and died. Rose had never got to know her mother and that was an aching pain in her heart that still hurt to this day.

Her father had loved his beloved wife so much that he never remarried. Rose gave him the strength to carry on without his loving wife.

Rose wasn't too naive to think he had been living celibate all these years though. She knew her father had many lovers and now as an adult she could understand why. At 23 years of age, Rose has never experienced the love of a man. Her father sheltered her and kept her safe from the evils of men and the world.

As a teenager, with her raging hormones, that was a blessing that her father cared enough to break tradition and not marry her off to a man that would surely abuse her body and take her money. She had heard many horror stories from a lot of her friends that the thought of marrying a dominating man left a sour taste in her mouth. Her father had gone to great lengths to make sure that Rose would never have to marry at all unless she chose to. Most girls in her position did not have that luxury.

Of course now at the ripening age of 23, her body long since had blossomed and the emptiness of not having a husband and a lover was weighing on her heavily now. Most of her friends were all married with children. The nights were cold and lonely. The loneliness was hard on her at times since her dad was always away on business. The only men she ever saw were the ones that worked for her father and they were off limits.

Her father had them so scared that most barely looked at her or even acknowledge her existence. There was one though. He was an American and definitely different from the rest of the men. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his fair skin tone and his raspy unique voice. She noticed him right away one morning when he had said "Hello". She only glanced at him briefly since it was custom to never look a man in the eyes that was neither your father or husband but he was quite striking in appearance. He must not know that he mustn't talk to me yet since he was new but the next morning he had said "Good Morning" and I couldn't help but to blush. The raspiness in his voice and strange accent was quite attractive.

But none of that mattered since her father would never let her see an American. He was the only one brave enough to ask her if she was ok and say "good morning" to her yet he was always respectful though. She admitted that she liked his boldness to defy the unwritten rule to not talk to the boss's daughter. He never looked at her more than a mere glance though, sometimes he would smile at her with the cutest smile. He was very intriguing.

Rose quickly shook her head at how ridiculous this was all sounding even inside her head. But still she could hear his raspy voice deep within her thoughts long after he would leave his duties as her guard. Well the man did save your life, so you're probably hooked up on some hero complex you're feeling toward him, Rose reasoned. That must be it! He saved your life and he's like some knight in shining armor.

It was the scariest and yet most exciting thing that had ever happened to her, of course she would have strong emotions toward him since he was her savior. Rose blushed as she felt her body tingle. It happened a month ago. Rose was out shopping for a baby gift for her friend who was expecting when all of a sudden a man walking toward her pulled out a gun out of his coat and aimed it straight at her head.

She remembers her heart literally stopping dead in her chest. The fear practically paralyzed her. Even though it all happened so fast she felt like time had slowed down and it was in slow motion. She could feel the cold fear down to her core. The barrel of the gun pointing right at her and then as quickly as the gun appeared, it was gone, replaced by a black wall. She was knocked backwards but was still able to keep her footing. She could hear all the screaming around her but she couldn't make out what anyone was saying. Her eyes never left her body guard though. Her chocolate browns were mesmerized by his quick actions. She saw the American knock the gun out of the shooter's hand and head butt him knocking her attacker to the ground. Strong arms quickly engulfed her much smaller frame and she could feel her body being physically picked up and carried to a nearby car. Once they were both inside the black SUV, they sped off to safety.

Just thinking about what might have happened made Rose shiver in dread. It had been a very traumatic experience. She had sat in the SUV in total shock for a few minutes before the tears began to spill down onto her face. She wasn't sobbing loudly or weeping, she was just so scared she didn't know how to react once the full magnitude of the experience hit her. The American body guard, Dean Ambrose without hesitation took his black jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Are you ok Rosebud?"

Rose couldn't even think of that cute pet name he had just called her without blushing. It seemed strange to her that he had a nickname already picked out for her unless he had been thinking about her before this incident. Rose felt a warming heat radiate throughout her body as his raspy voice felt as fresh as if he had called her Rosebud just yesterday instead of a month ago. Rose could see her dusky, hardened nipples poking up from the luke-warm water.

"Are you hurt?" It was not appropriate to look in a man's eyes or to gawk at men which is why she noticed them very little but when she heard the care and concern laced in his voice she couldn't help but to look into his eyes.

Rose looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen before. They were strangely pale and mesmerizing. She had rarely seen eyes different from dark brown and those baby blues were beautiful pools of icy blue. She felt as if she could fall deep within their depths.

"Rosebud!" The concern seems to be deepening considering she was staring at him scared and trembling. She tried to get her muddled brain to cooperate and answer back but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out.

She felt him gather her close into his strong embrace which was very inappropriate but considering she almost died, she needed to feel safe. He felt so incredibly warm and his musky scent was inviting. She could feel his muscled chest beneath the thin, white buttoned-up shirt he was wearing. She buried her face into his neck, savoring the comfort he was giving. She felt safe and she sighed in content.

Of course she was terrified when they returned back to her home that the American would tell her dad how inappropriate and how scandalous she had held onto him for dear life but he didn't say a thing, didn't say one word about how she literally melted into his embrace. He just made sure she was in safe hands and left as quickly as possible. He was probably embarrassed about how needy she acted.

She saw him a few times after that day. She had to be careful when she would sneak peeks at him from a far. She couldn't help it, his scent, his arms, and his muscles haunted her nights. She had been forced to look him in the face and he was so different from the boys around here. Never even in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine meeting a man so fascinating and so mysterious.

She had hoped many times to see him again, she had always liked it when he asked her if she was ok but no opportunity had presented itself since and blues eyes was all she saw at night when she closed her eyes.

Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine being attracted to a man but he was like no man she had ever met before and she knew she was being brazen but she really wanted to spend more time with him.

Even now thinking about him made her insides warm and her heartbeat increase. She stood up to dry off and carefully stepped out of the tub gingerly, careful not to fall. How embarrassing would that be if he was to hear her fall and come in the bathroom to see her naked and sprawled out for him all over the floor. Rose felt her face flush and her breath get caught in her throat at the mere thought was tempting.

After Rose finished drying, she put her pink terry cloth robe on and brushed out her long, black hair. Her hair fell down to her lower waist. The ebony tresses were full and silky to the touch. She had been called gorgeous and beautiful by many men. Her father had received many marriage offers but Rose denied all suitors and being daddy's little girl, her father supported her in whatever decision she made within reason. But he would never accept his Princess with one of his men, especially an American. Though he seemed to take a huge liking to Dean Ambrose after he risked his life to save his only child. After that her father had given Dean more important duties dealing with business but still, her father would never accept any relationship with one of his men.

Rose sighed frustratingly. She was no longer a child and her body of late had been letting her know that all too well. Rose knew it was for the best to not get mixed up with one of her father's men. Rose wasn't privy to her dad's business affairs but she knew that her father was involved with shady dealings meaning his men were also involved in the shady business as well and that could mean danger for his daughter. There was no way she would judge her daddy though, she loved him more than anyone and he always kept her safe and protected. She was happy staying out of all the business affairs and spent her days writing and painting.

Rose opened her balcony doors stepped out onto the balcony. The night air was warm with a gentle breeze. The slight chill felt nice against her heated skin. The moonlight cast shadows all around on the ground below. She heard tree leaves rustling and heard the light howl of the wind. It looked like a storm was coming in. Just as she had that thought she felt a few rain drops. She liked hearing the rain but she hated storms. Thunder and lightning scared her, always had since she was a small child.

Just then Rose heard some loud noises coming from below. She looked down to see a few of her father's men screaming at a man who was pushed down hard onto the ground. One of the men jumped on the man that was down and started throwing punches.

Rose watched in horror as the man was brutally beaten. The other man kicked him in the stomach and ribs causing him to cry out in pain. The man grunted painfully a few more times as more blows were landed to his face and he cried out in pain with a few more kicks to his mid-section. When her father's men got off the beaten man he wasn't moving. The men laughed. "Stupid American!" Rose heard her father's men say and she stared at the fallen man in shock and bewilderment.

It didn't make any sense. Any of this. When she heard him cry out the first time she recognized his unique voice but she thought her mind had been playing tricks on her but as she stared down at the man below and dread engulfed her slight frame. she knew that was Dean down on the ground, not moving, deathly still. She wanted to call out to him but she didn't dare, they would kill him for sure.

She heard the men laugh a few more times about how stupid he was and then say they were going to get some help carrying him in. The shorter man joked about how he was going to enjoy seeing this asshole get his. Rose was still trying to make sense of all this. Dean was one of her father's men, why were they doing this.

"Maybe we should save some time and sic the dogs on him." The shorter man said.

The dogs would maul Dean to death, Rose paled at the thought.

"Because the boss wants to kill him himself dumbass!"

"Fine but I want to watch!"

The men disappeared thankfully never noticing a frightened Rose up above listening and watching all that had happened. This can't be happening Rose thought but as sure as the moonlight beamed down on the unconscious man below, it was all too real. Rose bit her lip nervously trying to figure out what to do.

He had to have done something to warrant her father's brutality but that just didn't make sense. He had saved her life. She probably would be dead right now if it wasn't for Dean. So how could her dad treat him like this and how can she just stand idly by and let them kill him. The dogs alone would tear him apart. Just the thought sent a pain deep inside of her chest and without any more hesitation, Rose ran inside to the bookcase that hid a secret escape route. Only Rose and her dad knew about its existence. It was designed in case Rose ever needed to safely get out of the house unnoticed. Thankfully the corridor ran straight to the garden below where Dean was now laying unconsciously on the ground. Rose grabbed a flashlight left in the corridor for emergencies and quickly made her way to the courtyard below. By the time she reached the outside, it was raining hard. She hadn't had time to dress so all she was wearing was a bathrobe and house slippers. She opened the metal gate at the entrance and quickly made her way toward the area that Dean would be laying.

Rose quickly dropped down to her knees once she reached the battered man. The pelting rain was causing him to stir slightly. Rose almost screamed in fear when the Earth rumbled with thunder and the sky lit up glaringly. Rose bent down to Dean and tried talking to him softly to wake him. "Dean! Dean! Please wake, we don't have much time, you have to help me get you out of here."

Dean could hear a sweet voice beckoning to him and he wondered if he was already dead. Except he knew when he died he would probably go straight to Hell where there are no angels.

"Dean! Please wake!" Rose caressed his cheek to try and get him to wake. She felt a painful ache in her heart seeing him laying like this with ugly red and black bruising around his eyes and cheeks. Blood was seeping from his lips.

"Rosebud?" Dean asked weakly.

"Yes! You have to get up now!" Rose encouraged trying to grab his arm to pull him up. Dean grunted in pain.

"No, Rose you must leave!" Dean's voice was weak. "Get out of here Rose. Not safe for you here!"

"I need you to help me get out of here." There was no way Dean was a bad guy, even in his state he was still more worried about her than himself.

"Rosebud please get away!"

"I can't, you have to keep me safe." Rose knew that Dean was very protective and she played on his protective instincts to take over. "Please Dean, I need you!"

The plea in her trembling voice stirred something in Dean. Dean nodded and grunted in pain when he lifted up. Rose helped him to his feet when he almost fell back down and they made their way back toward the gate.

"Where are we going?" Dean's head was hazy and he couldn't concentrate. Rose supported his 6'4 frame the best she could. Rose was leading the way.

"To safety Dean!" Rose whispered as she shut the metal gate door behind her that was decorated with steely gray roses.

 ***Review time, just drop me a line! Thank you to everyone reading this little romantic story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wildest Dreams**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***Hello readers!** **A reader asked about Rose's nationality. This was a subject that I am worried about covering since I don't want to step on anyone's toes or make it look like I am insulting anyone's culture. To this I have decided that Rose is of Asian descent. I will not name a specific country because even though I say Asian, well there are millions of Asians in the world and every country has their own customs and laws. Instead I will let the laws and customs used in the story will be made up culture and country from my creativity. If I decide to name a country, I will use my imagination. So whatever you read, this is stemming from my own mind and in no way represents a people or its culture. I hope this answers any questions. Remember, this is just a story so please enjoy!**

The corridor was dark and foreboding as Rose and Dean made their way through the cold, dark space. Every little noise, every little sound caused Rose's heart to skip a beat. Rose was not sure why she felt more fear at this moment than she did when her would be assassin pointed a gun directly at her, but she's terrified. Fear that her father and his men would find the man that she half supported as they carefully made their way through the darkness. This was only a temporary safe haven but he needed to heal. He was in no condition to make a run for it and once he was ready she could work on getting him to the American Embassy. She had dropped her flashlight a little way back and now she could see nothing. All she could hear the was the echoing sound of their heavy breathing and the shuffling of their shoes against the pavement.

Dean had tried a couple of times to make it on his own. Rose was so much smaller than him, it was difficult for her to keep him up but his legs would collapse on him sending him to the ground in a messy heap. He felt so frustrated at how weak he felt at this moment. He was usually so cocky and self-sufficient and now he was leaning heavily on a petite woman who also thankfully saved his life. He knew he would be dead by now or even worse if it wasn't for her coming to his rescue. But he knew she was just delaying the inevitable.

There was no way her father was going to let him leave this country alive. He knew too much about his criminal organization. The only evidence he had been able to collect in the 6 months of his investigation had been destroyed so he didn't even have a bargaining chip. It was his fault though, he left himself open to scrutiny but he would do it all over again. Death was even more preferable to the nightmares that he had seen since being here.

Rose felt the relief flood through her entire being when she finally felt the secret door that led to her room. She leaned him against the stone wall so she could open the door and then she helped him inside. He fell onto the soft, carpeted floor curling into a ball as Rose shut the door locking it and then moved her bookshelf covering it once more.

She looked down at the pained man and she frowned. This was all beginning to hit her at once. She had just brought a wanted man into her room, a man her father wanted dead. What if he in turn used her to get back at her father? Flashes of his charming smile flooded her memory. Every "Hello" every "Good Morning" every "Good Night" he ever spoke to her ran through her brain like a freight train. "Get out of here Rose. Not safe for you here." "Rosebud!"

She could still feel his strong arms wrapped around her as she clung to him after he saved her life. She felt so safe pressed up against his hard frame. Even now she felt no danger being with him. She felt fear for his safety. She dropped to her knees beside him to check on him. His face was covered with bruises, one eye swollen shut. She took a deep, shaky breath.

Her own self-doubts began to plague her. _What if I can't save him?_ _How can I help him, I have no training in how to save someone's life? Pull yourself together Rose! Your dad will never hurt you, if you get found out, you could beg to spare him._ Rose nodded to herself, ready to take on this challenge. Dean's life depended on her. She looked down at his battered face and knew she was going to do whatever it took to keep him safe.

She touched his cheek gently and he stirred. He opened his one good eye and looked up at her calmly and grunted when he tried to smile. "I must be dead!" Dean choked out painfully.

Rose was a little worried and perplexed by his response. "You are not dead Dean; why would you say that?"

"Because I am looking at an angel!" Dean tried to laugh and grunted out in pain.

Rose stared down at him a little confused. _Was he making jokes at a time like this?_ Rose wondered. "This is no time for jokes!"

Dean smiled. "I was being serious." Dean frowned. "Though I guess you must be right, there is no way angels in Heaven are as beautiful as you."

Rose cocked her head to the side, not sure if she should feel complimented or irritated when he was joking and smiling while she was scared to death.

"I can most assure you Mr. Ambrose that you are not dead and I am not one of your angels you worship."

Dean raised an eyebrow. He had never seen her so feisty before but then again when you only say the usual pleasantries, you really don't get to know a person that well. Though he liked to think he knew her. For the past 6 months he had watched the beautiful Rose volunteer at local schools, hand out free food to the poor, and even offered an elderly man her only bottle of water on one particularly hot day. Being her body guard, he was able to watch her day to day goings which led him to believe that this sweet young woman had no idea who and what her father really is. He for one was going to try his best to not and destroy the illusion of Rose's perception of her father. He didn't want to see her heartbreak. He didn't think he could handle that.

"You haven't referred to me as Mr. Ambrose since the first day." Dean hated it when she called him Mr. Ambrose, it made him feel really old so he said to call him by his first name. "Do I detect that you are pissed off with me?"

"I need you to be serious!" Rose huffed.

Dean smirked. "It's hard to do if you keep flashing me."

Rose was completely confused what he meant until she looked down and saw that her bathrobe was coming open. Her mouth fell open in pure mortification. She had forgot that she had just gotten out of a shower and hadn't dresses properly when she went out to rescue him. Thankfully her breasts were still covered up but Dean get to see a teasing view of the alluring valley between her fullness.

She had completely blocked out the fact that they were both soaking wet from the rain, that water was dripping all over the floor, and more importantly, she was naked underneath her robe.

"Oh No!" Rose said horrified as she quickly sprung up and ran to her dresser. She grabbed some undergarments, a pair of sweat pants that she was only allowed to wear in the privacy of her room and a t-shirt. In the blink of an eye, Dean heard a door slam that caused him to jump.

Dean couldn't help but to chuckle. She was so adorable in her sweet innocence. Unless, she had been scared of him and she thought he would attack her because she was not fully dress. Some of the rules and laws here were still medieval. Woman that openly flaunt themselves were considered easy and men could have their way with them if they wanted. Permission here sometimes was not needed.

Dean grunted from the pain in his stomach and ribs. He hoped he didn't have any broken ribs. He tried to lift up because he needed to go check on Rose. He may be an asshole but he would never hurt her. He grunted as he tried to lift himself up.

Rose came out of the bathroom just as Dean had finally made it to his feet but she could see that he was wobbling. "Dean what are you doing? You're hurt!" Rose ran over to Dean to provide him some support.

"Rosebud!" Dean choked out. His ribs were hurting like a MOTHERFUCK! "I needed to go make sure you were ok."

"I'm Ok! You don't need to be standing though."

"I need you to know that I would never hurt you. I shouldn't have even looked but you are so incredibly gorgeous and sweet but I will never hurt you. Please believe me!"

Rose could feel the deep sincerity in his voice. The emotion was overwhelming. Rose knew this man was a good man, every fiber of her being could tell that he was genuine. "Dean, I…" Rose barely got to finish before Dean passed out. She did her best to soften the impact of his fall.

"Dean! Dean!" Rose said softly as she checked his pulse to make sure he was ok. She breathed a sigh of relief when she could feel a strong pulse. _Poor Dean, the pain must have been too much for him,_ Rose thought as she looked down at the unconscious man.

He was so cold and wet. She had to get his wet clothes off of him. Rose bit her lip nervously as she realized she would have to undress him. She had never seen a naked man before. Well, over the age of 2 years. But a grown man would be so different than a baby boy. _How different could it be? He'll just be bigger._ Rose couldn't help herself, her eyes instinctively traveled down his black slacks, straight to his crotch. _Oh My!_ Rose thought nervously. _You can do this, he's no different than Mara's little boy._ Mara was one of her girlfriends and she helped Mara out sometimes with her baby boy.

Rose quickly steadied her nerves before she leaned over Dean's body and began unbuttoning his white shirt. Her fingers were shaking with each button that she undid. When she finally was finished and opened his shirt, she was unprepared for all the ugly yellowish-blackish bruising that covered his rib area. She covered her mouth with her hand at seeing this beautiful man so abused. Ii was very upsetting but she had to push that aside. She did some volunteer work at a hospital so she knew to see if she could feel any broken ribs.

She wanted to stab the man that had kicked Dean so viciously and Rose was not a violent person but seeing this man who was always so nice to her, hurt so badly made her incredibly mad. She placed her fingertips lightly against his bare skin and began feeling for any type of bumps. Hopefully he was just bruised up really badly but she figured she might tape his chest up just in case.

Rose couldn't believe how smooth his skin felt yet she could also feel his toned, hard muscles _._ Rose felt a heated blush when she rubbed up against his puckered nipples. She knew it was wrong, but she loved the way he felt beneath her hands. His stomach was so flat and his abs were perfectly defined. He looked as if he had sculpted out of stone.

Rose glanced up at Dean hoping he had not seen her ogling him with her eyes and she was relieved to see he was still passed out. She hadn't felt a broken rib but that didn't mean he may not have a hairline fracture so she made a mental note to tape his ribs up when he awoke. She would need him to lift up.

Which left her to her new dilemma, getting the opened shirt off of his slender frame. She thought for a minute before she carefully grabbed his arm and with some maneuvering stretching of the cloth, she was able to slid his arm out of the soggy shirt. She then slid her hand underneath his body, grabbing a hold of the shirt from the side that was still hanging on his shoulder and pulled the material off and tossed it to the side.

 _Whew! One down._ Rose's cheeks were really burning red hot now. She had to get his wet slacks off. She couldn't have him soaking wet on her bed. A vision of his naked frame slightly covered by the soft, lavender sheets popped into her head. It was such a tantalizing fantasy and she closed her eyes to try and clear her mind. She knew she should not be thinking these things about this particular man at all. Besides he was out cold and hurt, she needed to take care of him not molest him with her eyes, she thought guiltily.

Rose first took his black leather shoes and black socks off and laid them down. She then began unbuttoning his slacks and licked her dry, full lips to moisten them. _It's so hot in here!_ Rose thought as she slid his slacks down his legs; pulling the wet clothing over by the wet shirt that was discarded moments ago.

Rose held her breath as she saw that now Dean was only wearing a pair of red boxer briefs and by the huge bulge in his crotch, he was definitely not like little Leo, Mara's 1-year-old son.

Rose felt the fabric to see if they were wet also. If they were dry, then she would just leave them on. She couldn't chance him getting sick though.

 _Damn!_ They were wet so that meant she would have to take them off. Rose took a steadying breath before she continued on with undressing Dean. She grabbed the band to his briefs and began to pull them down his tall frame.

She literally was shocked when she finally saw all of him. _WOW! I never thought they could get that big!_ Rose thought as she looked at the now fully nude Dean. Her heart was racing, her cheeks were flushed and all she could think of was how hot it was in there.

"Like what you see Rosebud?" Rose was startled by the raspy voice laced with humor. She jumped in total shock. Rose couldn't stop the shriek that came out of her mouth. She clasped her hand over her mouth in horror realizing she had just screamed. _Oh No! What if someone heard me._

Rose jumped up in a hurry and ran for the door. She made sure it was locked and pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear anyone coming. Her house was huge with many floors so there was a good chance no one heard but she had to be sure.

She listened carefully trying to still her heavy breathing so she could concentrate on any noises coming from the other side. She looked at Dean and put her hand against her lips to signal to him to be quiet. After a few minutes of no signs of anyone coming she finally felt it was safe enough to move away from the door.

 _But that leaves me with her very annoying guest sprawled out nude on her floor who was making it difficult for her to keep him alive._ She marched over to Dean and dropped back down to the floor in a huff. "Are you happy, you could have brought the whole house in here?"

Dean was kind of liking her feistiness. "Sorry if I interrupted your gawking at my body parts but it's cold." Just like Dean expected, Rose's face turned more red than a rose petal.

"I... I… I wasn't …gawking… I was checking to see if you were ok!" Rose stammered feeling completely embarrassed. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake. You could have helped me get your clothes off." Rose grumbled.

"I only woke up when I felt you playing with my nipples." Dean smirked with that irritating grin.

"I was not playing with your nipples! I was checking for any broken ribs!" Rose was completely heated now.

"Right!" Dean said condescendingly. "Well since you've seen mine, I think it's only fair that I see yours."

Rose's mouth dropped open. No man had ever spoken to her like that, not if they wanted to live that is. She may had thought he was serious but he had a goofy grin plastered all over his face as if he could read her thoughts and was enjoying every minute of it.

She quickly stood up and went to the restroom to get a towel. _I should make him freeze to death on the floor,_ Rose thought to herself. She was a little embarrassed that he had caught her looking at him, but she couldn't help it. She just wasn't prepared for just how big he was. She had never seen a naked man before and was it ever an eye opener.

Even now she could picture his huge assets and it made her whole body feel heated. Rose shook all these shameful thoughts out of her and head and headed back to Dean. She covered him up with the thick terry cloth towel making sure to keep her eyes elsewhere than on him.

"Rosebud, I'm sorry that I was teasing you, I just couldn't help it when you were blushing so beautifully. Besides it helps take my mind off the pain."

"I need to get you on the bed."

Dean just cocked his head to the side. So many tantalizing things he could tease her about with that comment but when he saw her glare at him he looked away sheepishly.

"If you say one word, you will stay on the floor." The man was utterly infuriating Rose thought irritably. But she couldn't leave him on the floor like that. He needed to rest.

Rose went over to Dean. "Can you stand?" She asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I think I can with the help of a chair."

Rose went to her writing desk and grabbed her chair, pulling it over to Dean. She grabbed the towel ends to try and keep him covered as he lifted himself up with the help of the chair. Rose could tell he was quite a bit of pain but he made sure to not make a sound.

Dean hissed as his bruised body made its way over to Rose's bed. Her comforter and sheets were covered with beautiful roses. His mind started to feel hazy but the last thing he thought of before completely passing out again was how the flower held no candle to Rose's delicate beauty.

Dean collapsed on the bed. Rose quickly covered him up and checked his pulse once again feeling a strong heartbeat. The moonlight glow coming in from her windows gave off enough light in her bedroom. She could hear his even breathing deep in sleep. She wanted to poke him to see if he was really out but she didn't want to cause him anymore pain. His unruly curls were all over his face and she smoothed them back so she could see his face. His hair was soft to the touch. She hated seeing the bruised markings on his face.

Rose pushed her own wet locks behind her ears and looked at the balcony door. She wondered if they were searching for Dean at this moment. _What could he have done to deserve to die,_ she wondered?

She quietly made her way to the balcony doors; glanced one more time to Dean to make sure he was still sleeping. Once satisfied that he was, she opened white patio doors and quietly walked onto the balcony to see if she could hear anything. She crouched down a bit to prevent detection.

There were a few men gathered down below she could see that they were all heated and pointing around frantically.

"He can't be far; we did a real number on him." She recognized that man's voice from earlier as one of Dean's attackers.

"Oh yeah, well he's long gone. Why didn't you two idiots bring him to us?"

"Because he was in no condition to move much less run." Dean's other attacker responded.

"Listen, he can't get far so we will find him."

"You better hope so or you will be the next to go."

"Hey either way we destroyed all the evidence, we will make sure Shield will never know what happened to one of their agents."

"I told you from the get go he was no good."

One of the men that Rose had seen many times, who worked closely with her father grunted. "I told you imbeciles before, not everyone is into raping and murdering little girls."

"Hey we were told to teach the family a lesson for not making good on their payment." The man defended himself.

Rose felt as if someone literally knocked the air out of her lungs. Rape and murder? She couldn't have heard right. Surely her father wouldn't let scum like that around her. They had to acted on their own, her father wouldn't have sanctioned anything like that.

"Yeah, it's not our fault The American couldn't stomach it." The man laughed. "He don't know what he was missing, that was some tight-ass pussy."

"You know how Those Americans are? Think they are better than anyone else but those motherfuckers are the worst; They just do that shit on the down low."

"Either way it was his complaint to the boss that got his ass caught as a Shield agent. Anyone not ok with it knows to keep their mouth shut."

"I guess he didn't get the memo!"

"He got it now!" The man laughed.

"Keep laughing but if he is not found soon you won't be laughing long with no head."

The two men that attacked Dean groaned. "He has to be nearby!"

"Well keep looking and this time kill him before he out wits you two assholes again!"

Rose waited until the men were gone before making her way back into the room. She softly closed the doors making sure to lock them and stood there in utter shock at all she had heard. Her brain was having a hard time understanding what she had heard because who wanted to hear such horrendous acts created by men who were around you every day? Men who sworn to protect you. Men that worked for your father.

Rose heard a groan and she looked over to Dean. She really needed to get him some pain pills, tape, and ice packs. It was just that her mind was still in shock and she moved so slowly going over to the bed.

"Rose?" Dean's raspy voice beckoned to her.

"I'm here!"

Dean could feel that something was wrong, something was deeply troubling her. He opened his eyes and looked at her horrified face and knew something had greatly upset her.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Are you a Shield agent?"

Dean sighed debating on what he wanted to tell her. In the end he knew that he needed to be honest. "Yes I am!" Dean groaned. "Are you going to turn me in now?"

"What happened to that little girl?" Rose's voice sounded dead to Dean's ears. Almost as if she was trying to not feel any emotion.

Dean just shook his head. He couldn't, he didn't want to talk about it. It haunted his dreams, the very reason he couldn't sleep at night because as soon as he closed his eyes, he could hear her crying. It was so sickening that he would throw up whatever he had ate for days before he was finally ok.

Rose was going over what the men had said about the events. Dean had tried to stop it, he went to her father about it and now they wanted him dead. "You tried to stop it!" Rose acknowledged.

Dean looked at Rose and saw how incredibly pale she looked. "Rosebud!" His raspy voice was incredibly soft on his lips.

"All the evidence is gone?" She asked.

Dean nodded not sure where she found all this out at. "Are you going to turn me in now?"

"No!" Rose couldn't help but to be relieved knowing that her father was safe but just finding out this small tid-bit of some of his illegal operations was upsetting. She had always known that he operated a crime operation but she didn't know how bad it really was. She purposely kept herself in the dark because she knew she couldn't handle it. Murder was very serious stuff.

"Rosebud, please come here!"

Rose's soft brown eyes collided with Dean's. He stretched out his arms and Rose instinctively climbed into the bed as Dean wrapped his strong arms around her. Rose buried her face into his neck just like she had when she was almost killed a month ago. She was trying to be careful not to hurt him further but he gathered her small frame against his protectively.

He had known that if the delicate young woman had ever found out that it would be traumatizing for her. He watched Rose often play with young children and hand out food to the less fortunate. Rose was not a selfish woman despite her wealth. She saw it as an opportunity to help others. When not volunteering, Rose spent her time painting or writing. He had never met anyone as sweet and innocent as Rose.

Dean planted a chaste kiss against her forehead enjoying the feel of her soft body against his harder one. Her long, dark brown hair fell onto his bare skin causing him to shiver. Rose closed her eyes and instantly felt safe. She clung to Dean desperate to hide form all the ugliness in the world. She knew that then that she never wanted to let him go.

 **I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you have questions please don't hesitate to contact me, I will try to answer without giving too much away. Are you enjoying Rose and Dean? Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wildest Dreams**

 **Chapter 3**

Rose was careful to not make much noise when she returned back to her room on a supply run. She could tell that Dean was sleeping and she knew he needed his sleep. Her room was only a temporary safe haven and soon she would have to find another safe place for him to hide until she could figure out how to get him safely to the American Embassy and for that to happen, he had to be 100%.

She didn't want to dwell too much on the slight pain she felt at the thought of never seeing him again but there was no way he could stay here. Her father wanted him dead, a fact that Rose chose to ignore at the moment. She loved her father dearly and she just couldn't deal with the fact that her father was involved with so much illegal activity. Saving Dean and getting him safely home was her only concern. It helped a little to not focus on a man that she had loved all her life but really didn't know him as well as she thought she had.

The supply run went really well. She noticed that the house was in much more chaos than usual, all thanks to a disappearing Yank. She didn't see her father though but her father's security advisor instructed her that for her own safety she needed to stay in her room for the time being and that her father would explain everything later. Rose was only too happy to oblige plus that let her know that they had no idea that Dean was in her room and no one suspected her of conspiring against them. _Two can play at this game Daddy!_ Rose just nodded politely and said that she would just stock up on a few things then.

She grabbed a huge white wicker basket and loaded it up with several thermos of heated soups, some crackers, a variety of fruits (since she didn't know what Dean liked), an assortment of meats and cheeses, and water to wash it all down with.

"Child, it looks like you are packing enough for an entire army." Cho, Rose's favorite cook commented.

Rose thought fast. "Well it's my time of the month and I'm so hungry." Rose blushed at having to resort to faking her monthly.

Cho just laughed. "It's ok child we all have that problem. Here…" Cho reached up and grabbed a bag of assorted chocolates. "Take this, you are going to need it."

Rose smiled at all the delicious looking treats in the bag. Chocolate was one of Rose's favorite guilty pleasures.

"Thank you Cho!" Rose smiled back accepting the treats. She couldn't help wondering what type of chocolate did Dean like, the one with the nuts, or did he prefer caramel. Maybe just milk chocolate was his favorite. Rose realized that she had packed so much because she was so curious to know what Dean liked.

Rose filled up a pitcher of ice and grabbed a few medical supplies before finally saying her goodbyes to Cho. She was careful to make sure no one was noticing her as she made her way up the stairs but no one spared more than a passing glance her way and she was sure that they even acknowledged her that much just to make sure she was safe.

Rose laid the wicker basket on a table over in the corner by a bay window that overlooked a small lake. Thankfully her room was on the third floor so she wasn't worried about anyone peeping in the windows.

She heard Dean stir a little so she went over to check on him. His forehead was warm and his cheeks were flushed. She was sure he had a slight fever. Rose frowned. That wasn't good. She grabbed a water bottle and some pain pills and went back over to Dean.

"Dean!" Rose said softly not wanting to scare him. "Dean!"

Dean's eyes snapped open quickly, startling Rose but she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Dean, I have some water and pain pills for you to take. They will help you sleep."

"No don't want no poison…" Dean's voice was raspy and his eyes looked fearful. Rose frowned. He was caught up in a nightmare. "Dean, it's Rose, I have no poison Dean, just water and something to ease your pain."

"Rosebud!" Dean's gravelly voice sounded softer in her ears and she smiled. She loved that name.

"yes! I'm going to help you sit up so you can drink some water."

"OK!" Dean sounded like a little boy that stirred something deep in Rose.

She sat down beside Dean and helped him sit up. "It's really cold in here." Dean said pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"That's because you have a fever but these pills will bring it down." Rose said soothingly. She put the bottle against his lips and he took a sip of water. She placed the pills in his hand and he quickly took them and took a few more sips of water before finally laying back down in bed.

"Thank you Rosebud!" Dean said softly before falling back asleep. _Well he is no shape to eat anything at the moment,_ Rose thought dejectedly. Her mind scrambled to figure out how she could help and then she remembered she had packed ice to make ice packs for his bruised and swollen face. She could bring his fever down and help with the swelling as well.

Rose went over to the table and made an ice pack for Dean. _I hope this does the trick,_ she thought worriedly as she crawled in bed next to Dean. She figured she could alternate where to place the ice pack on Dean's face and just leave it on for a couple of minutes at a time. She didn't want his face to get numb or it to hurt him and he couldn't tell her because he was sleeping.

Dean was sleeping peacefully as Rose laid it gently on his forehead. As she watched him sleep she couldn't help but to caress his cheek or smooth down his unruly curls with her free hand.

After a while Rose knew it was working because Dean was trying to rid himself of those pesky covers that he had swaddled himself up in earlier. Rose noticed something in his right ear, she wondered how she missed it earlier. Rose looked closer inside of Dean's ear to see what appeared to be a small tattoo. It was shaped like a shield with his initials DA written in black in his outer ear. It was hard to notice due to his messy curly dark blonde hair that covered his ears.

Dean was a Shield agent. Rose knew she asked if he was a Shield agent but she really had no idea who they were and what they did. She made a mental note to ask Dean about Shield when he was better.

Rose stayed up for some time making sure Dean took water sips periodically to stay hydrated and so that he could take pain pills when needed. After a while Rose fell asleep herself from exhaustion. She lost count after the eleventh hour of nursing Dean back to health.

That was how Dean found Rose when he finally woke up after being asleep for almost 2 days. Dean felt much better. He had no fever and the pains in his face and ribs were not as sharp. When he first opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling above, he stared at it in complete confusion for what seemed like hours but were mere minutes. He could have sworn he should have been dead by now but nope! He was alive and kicking. It took some time for all the crazy events to flood his memories.

 _Rosebud!_ Dean thought frantically realizing he didn't know where she was or if she was safe until he realized there was a person in bed with him. He turned his head to his right and saw Rose's sweet delicate face fast asleep. Her dark brown hair framed her heart shaped face spilling down over her shoulders onto his arm. She was cuddled next to him with one arm raised above his head with a now melted bag of water.

Dean stared in awe as she slept peacefully not realizing her patient was finally awake. She was wearing light blue pajamas decorated with clouds. Dean debated if he wanted to wake her. She looked so tired but he really needed to go use the restroom.

 _Maybe if I could quietly slip out of bed?_ Seemed like a good plan, Dean just wasn't sure if his ribs were going to hurt but no time to test it like the present he figured. Dean carefully began sliding away from the sleeping Rose.

She stirred slightly but smiled and snuggled up against the pillow. She looked so innocent sleeping with her one arm raised gripping the bag of water and her other hand resting beside her at her. He hated to wake her up.

He looked down and realize that he was still naked. He was going to have to get the sheet to wrap around him. The blanket would be too thick and bulky. Dean made it to the edge of the bed with no problem but when he grabbed the sheet and tugged it to wrap it around his waist, he noticed that the end of the sheet was wrapped around Rose's leg.

 _Of course,_ he thought frowning realizing it was going to be difficult to get the sheet from around Rose's ankle without waking her. On the bright side, Dean realized his ribs were just a little sore but he felt much better overall. Even his face didn't hurt quite as bad either.

Dean sat up and maneuvered his way back over to Rose. He bent down to her leg and carefully untied the sheet from around her leg. Once he freed the fabric he tried to slide off the bed again, this time with the sheet covering him. He hadn't noticed Rose's movements and found himself unceremoniously kicked off the bed. He landed with a loud thud on the floor!

"OW!" Dean said.

Rose heard Dean grunt in pain and shot up immediately. She looked to her right and he was gone. She felt a sudden panic. _Did her father discover him in her room after she fell asleep? Did he try to make a run for it without her? Where would he go? Wait! Didn't I just hear him?_ Rose heard a noise coming from the floor so she scooted over to the edge and looked down to see Dean on the floor with the sheet only half covering his naked body. _Oh My God! How did he get so much bigger?_ Rose thought to herself as a heated blush crept up her body slowly.

Dean saw the wide-eyed Rose staring down at him in wonder and looked down to see that he was fully exposed to her eyesight. _So much for trying to make it to the bathroom quietly,_ Dean thought as he tried to cover himself with the sheet.

"Are you OK?" Rose asked curiously. "What happened?" Rose got off to bed to help Dean stand up. "What were you doing on the floor?"

Dean couldn't help to feel that his pride was a little hurt but seeing her eyeing him like a piece of untouched candy did take the sting out of his embarrassment a little.

"Well, I needed to go to the bathroom and I was trying to get off the bed quietly to not wake you when you kicked me off the bed."

Rose's mouth dropped. "I'm sorry!" Rose said. "You should have woken me anyways so I could have helped you."

"I think I can do that on my own, I mean unless you want to hold it for me to make sure my aim is on point."

Rose was completely shocked and she glared at him until she saw him grinning. Those damn adorable dimples melted her anger and she realized he was just teasing her which he seemed to enjoy doing.

"No, I will leave that to you."

Rose waited while Dean was in the restroom when she heard a knock at her door. _Damn!_ She was hoping the fall wouldn't have brought anyone to her door but no such luck.

Rose heard the shower come on so she was relieved that Dean wouldn't come out in the next couple of minutes.

Rose opened her door to see one of her bodyguards standing there.  
"Sorry to bother you miss but I was just making sure you are ok. I heard a loud noise coming from your room."

Rose smiled sweetly. "Yes! Sorry about that, I had a nightmare and fell off my bed."

"Are you ok miss?"

"Oh yes! I'm fine but thank you for checking on me."

The bodyguard was looking in her room and she noticed him looking at the bathroom door. _Damn, the shower!_ "OH, I'm getting ready to shower so I cut it on so the water would warm up, I hate cold showers and then you knocked." Rose gave the man her sweetest smile which she felt like the man was trying to devour her with his eyes.

"Do you need some help with your shower? Just so you don't fall. You could hurt yourself badly if you are still not steady on your feet."

Rose couldn't believe how brazen the man was but she realized she was in her pajamas, her hair all tousled, the men never her saw her like this. "No thank you! I should be fine!"

Rose didn't like the way he was looking at her and she didn't like the way he made her feel. He made her skin crawl. But she didn't want to be rude since he often was her protection so she smiled graciously and lowered her eyes demurely so that he would realize she was a lady and not a cheap floozy.

"Have a nice night Miss."

Rose hadn't realized it was night. She must had slept for a long time. "Thank you!"

Rose shut the door took a deep breath and turned to find a soaking wet Dean standing right behind her. She had to cover her mouth to stifle the scream. "Oh Geez!" Rose said putting her hand over her chest to still her heartbeat.

"Just making sure you were ok!" Dean grumbled staring at the door. "If he would have touched you I would have cut his nuts off and fed it to him with a fork."

Rose's mouth dropped in surprise. "He was just making sure I was ok." Rose stammered not liking how Dean's eyes didn't leave the door.

"One thing you really need to know Rosebud, is that your dad's men are not very trustworthy. A couple of them are really great guys but most of them are scum in suits and almost all of them not only just lust after you but they hate you as well."

"I don't understand! Why do they hate me?" Rose could feel the chill returning.

"Because you're beautiful and rich. You're everything they want and will never get plus they hate your father. At first I was very concerned when they would talk about what they wanted to do to you until I realized your dad rules them with an iron fist. If your dad knew that Luis was looking at you that way, he would have already been dead."

Dean finally looked at Rose and away from the door. "But then again, so would I at this point." Dean could see that Rose was freaked out a little. "It's ok! They will never harm you as long as your dad is here."

 _Well that was not that reassuring,_ Rose thought.

"And your father is not stupid, he does have a contingency plan in place for your protection." Dean hated seeing her worried but she needed to know what these men thought of her.

Rose looked up at Dean with his shinning blue eyes and wet messy hair. "You took a shower?"

"Yeah I hope you don't mind I just needed to feel clean."

Rose leaned in and sniffed him and smiled. "You smell so pretty!"

Dean frowned. "Well it was all you had. It was either lavender, sweet pea, or honeysuckle."

"So you picked honeysuckle?" Rose smiled happily at Dean figuring teasing him would get the very sexy view of water droplets dripping off the strands of his hair onto his broad shoulders, and rolling down his beautifully chiseled chest.

"What can I say, it's sweet like me." Dean smirked and Rose felt a hot flush affecting her lower body and she was irritated that he could affect her in such a way no other man had ever.

"Well you smell pretty!" Rose just smirked back and Dean shook his head no causing Rose to laugh. "Are you hungry?"

Right on cue, Dean's empty stomach rumbled loudly answering the question. "Just a little!"

Rose chuckled. "Come on, I have some food for you."

"Rose I was wondering if you had something I can wear besides a sheet?"

She doubted she had anything to fit him, he was so much taller with way more muscles. "I have a white robe."

"Where are my clothes at?"

"On the balcony drying. I washed them by hand." Rose handed Dean a white robe so he didn't have to worry about tripping over the sheet any more.

Dean nodded as he sat down at the lavender table she had over in her corner by a beautiful bay window. Dean noticed that the lavender table and matching chairs and were decorated with beautiful, white fluffy clouds. "I notice you like clouds." Dean saw that her pajamas were covered in clouds as well. Rose opened a cooler she had stored in her closet but when she noticed that Dean was too tired to eat a few days ago, she took it out, filled it with ice to keep the food fresh.

Rose took out a bowl full of different fruits and put it on the table which Dean was all too happy to help himself to. There was array of strawberries, raspberries, honeydew, grapes, cantaloupe, and pineapple. Rose noticed that the first fruit Dean picked was a strawberry followed by a piece of honeydew.

"Well my mother passed away not long after I was born and my father would tell me that she was soaring in the clouds above watching over me and I discovered my love of clouds. I would lay outside under the clouds for hours just hoping to catch a glimpse of her but I felt that when I talked to her, she could really hear me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

Rose could tell that Dean's demeanor changed. It was always the same way when she told someone that her mother had died. She knew it left them clueless as to what to say. "It's ok! It was a very long time ago and I know that it was just her time."

"Did you want tomato, chicken noodle, or vegetable beef soup?"

"Vegetable beef." Dean said happily feeling the full effects now of not in eating in days. He was starving. Rose put a thermos in a warmer so that the soup could warm back up.

"How about you? How is your family? Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't think you want to hear about my screwed up upbringing."

Rose sat down across from Dean frowning. "I want to know all about you honestly." Rose was very curious about Dean. He was so interesting to her.

"Well, my dad is in prison and has been since I was a small child. He killed a bank guard during a bank robbery. My mom tried to kill me when I was little because her current boyfriend didn't like me but thankfully I found a wonderful family that adopted me."

Rose admitted that was a lot to take in. She stared at him in wide eyed horror. "Your mother tried to kill you?" Rose couldn't believe a mother would want to hurt her own child. That was so barbaric to her.

"Yeah she was always fucked up on either heroin or cocaine."

"You said something when I tried to give you some pain pills about no more poison."

"Do you really want to know all the gory details?"

 _No, not really and yes, I must know,_ Rose thought. Rose nodded because words were failing her at this point.

Dean popped in a grape. "Well my mom, gave me an overdose of heroin and I almost died."

"That's awful!"

"One of her friends saw that I needed help and call the ambulance when my mom went to the restroom. So they took me away from her."

"Oh My! How could a woman be so cruel to her child?"

"Well, I was a problem for her since the day I was born so I guess she wanted to eliminate the problem."

Rose cocked her head to the side. He seemed a little detached from the fact that the little boy in the story was him and his mother tried to kill him. _Must be a way to cope with it all,_ Rose thought sadly as she took the thermos out of the warmer and poured some heated soup in a bowl for Dean. _But it was a long time ago so like her, he must have dealt with it and moved on._ Rose handed him the bowl with some crackers and cheese for it.

"That looks so good." Dean said as he blew on it before taking a sip. "That is delicious." He was so hungry.

"So you have an adopted family?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I was sent to live with a Samoan family."

"WOW!" Rose commented as he poured her some soup as well. "That must have been different for you."

Rose couldn't help but to feel as if she was on a date. _Isn't this what dating couples do? Go out to eat and get to know each other? Forget the fact that her father wanted Dean dead or the fact that she was hiding him in her room,_ Rose thought awkwardly.

"Yeah they are the sweetest people in the world though. I love them so much. Mama Pat and Father Sika and then there is my brother's Roman and Matt. Matt is older so I didn't get as close to him as my brother Roman. Roman is only about 5 months older but he is always acts like he is the much older big brother." 

"They sound so sweet!"

"They are! They were definitely my blessing and Roman is the greatest guy you will ever meet." Dean frowned. "Which reminds me, do you have a laptop that I could send an email to Roman to let him know I'm ok?"

Rose nodded. Rose then remembered Dean's tattoo. "When you mentioned poison, I thought maybe it had to do something with you being a Shield agent. I saw the tattoo in your ear."

Dean nodded. It's a way for them to hopefully identify a body."

That caused a chill to run down Rose's spine. The way that sounded just chilled her to bone. "So you go on a lot of dangerous assignments?"

"Let's just say I've made my peace and if my time comes then I am ready to go."

Rose frowned. _I'm not ready for you to go though, I don't ever want you to go!_ Rose screamed inside of her own head to the point it made her head hurt. He seemed so non-chalet about his own death but the thought made... _NO! NO! NO! I won't think of it!_ Rose told herself. She had to get him to safety, she just had to.

"Roman is an agent also, so hopefully he can get me out of here."

Rose nodded and she went over to a desk and took out her lap top. It was small and pink with white trim. He looked up at her and she blushed. "Don't say anything about my pink lap top." Rose warned Dean who just smiled and winked at her.

She loved when Dean did that, it made her feel so special but she just glared at him instead. Rose logged in for Dean and then he quickly emailed Roman. Rose hoped Roman would be able to get him out of the country in time. Dean finished up the email quickly and closed Rose's laptop.

"So what is Shield? What do you do?"

"Well, we investigate and remove criminal activities in countries that want us to come in and get rid of these illegal elements."

"Like how? What do you do with them? Do you have a special prison for Shield offending criminals?" It sounded almost funny until a horrible thought struck her. "What were you going to do with my father Dean?"

Dean looked up at Rose's concerned brown eyes. "It's not my call with what happens, I just follow orders."

"Would you have killed my father?" Dean had to look away from her accusing, angry glare. He couldn't answer that and he didn't want to answer that.

"Right now I wouldn't kill him even if I was ordered to." Dean acknowledged. "I've actually known for a while there was no way I could leave you defenseless. I purposely left the evidence out to be easily found." Dean hated admitting this. He took a deep breath. "Your father is your protection, if he goes you are left defenseless around a bunch of horny, pissed off men that in private hate you and your father. So I didn't slack in my investigation but I got sloppy by leaving it on my PC and laptop with no back up. Deliberately not sending information when asked, coming up with off the all sorts of reasons of why the WIFI wasn't working and the information wouldn't send."

Rose was processing all the information. Her brown eyes sought out his softer blue eyes and she could see the war raging deep within him. "I'm sorry!"

"Why? You have done nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't be getting mad at you." Rose admitted.

"Rosebud, regardless of what he has done, he is your father. No one knows better than me that you can't pick your family." Dean smiled at Rose and she felt her heart flutter. _Those adorable dimples,_ Rose thought helplessly.

"So we must get you to Safety. I was thinking of getting you to the American Embassy."

"If I make it!"

"You will make it; I'll make sure of it. I don't want you to go but you can't stay here."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "So you want me to stay?" Dean teased.

Rose blushed. "Besides Mara, you are the closest friend I have."

Dean while escorting her around would observe her from time to time. The one thing that always pulled at his heartstrings was that Rose was lonely. She would spend her days with random children or patients and she was always be so gracious but there was a deep loneliness that followed her because at the end of the day, she would return to an empty home and spend her time drawing or writing sitting under a tree surrounded by people who never talked to her.

Dean couldn't help but to wonder why Rose wasn't married yet. No husband, no boyfriend, surely the men here weren't to blind to see that Rose was a gorgeous, beautiful woman with a kind heart.

"Honestly I'm surprised you're not married; I mean a woman as beautiful as you should be happily married with children by now."

Rose just shrugged. "Marriages here are arranged by the parents and the men typically are very controlling."

"So you don't like to be told what to do?" Dean smirked.

"I like my freedom. Thankfully my father has me taken care of my affairs for the rest of my life so I never have to marry unless I want to."

"So you haven't met a man yet to capture your interest?"

 _Until I met you, no!_ Rose blushed realizing that he has been the only man to ever capture her attention. "Not really." Rose said sweetly as she grabbed a piece of fruit and took a bite. The sweet juices spilled out onto her chin which Dean couldn't resist his urge to lean over and capture the juicy nectar onto his finger.

Rose looked down shyly. "How about you Mr. Ambrose, do you have a wife, or girlfriend, maybe a mistress or two."

Dean chuckled. "NO! My job keeps me away a lot so I have found relationships to be pointless." Dean sighed. "I had a girlfriend for a year and I went away on a mission, by the time I got back, she was hooked up with some other dude and pregnant with his child. At that point I decided that dating was a waste of time."

"I can't believe a girl could cheat on someone she supposed to care about."

Dean just shrugged. "I guess she didn't care about me."

"Well she must be an idiot."

Dean looked up at Rose and he swore he had never seen such a beautiful. Woman. With her heart-shaped face, luscious lips, and the gentleness in her smile. He had never met a woman like Rose, maybe that was because she hadn't allowed anyone to spoil her sweet nature and he knew he didn't want to be the one to do that.

"Maybe!" Dean smiled. "Thank you Rose; I am so full. That was really delicious."

"How are you feeling?"

"Thanks to you much better. I don't think I can ever repay you for everything you have done for me."

"Well you did save my life as well. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here to save your life."

"I guess not!" Dean said as he got up and walked over to the window. "It's been so quiet."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rose asked.

"Maybe, maybe not! They're not stupid, at some point, they are going to realize I have to be still on the grounds. There is only so far a man can go on foot, beaten up."

"Maybe I should go downstairs to see if I can learn anything."

Dean looked at her worriedly. "I don't know; I know he is your father but I don't want him knowing you are involved."

"I will be subtle. Why don't you get some rest? I will just snoop around down stairs to see if I can find out anything and you need to get more rest."

Dean hated to admit it but he was tired again. He nodded. "Please be careful! I don't want to worry about you."

"Hey this is my house, it's natural for me to visit my father and wander around. I will lock the door you just get some rest." Rose helped Dean up and went and laid him down.

"OK!" Dean sighed as he sunk comfortably into the soft mattress.

Rose wasted no time gathering up the dirty dishes so she could take them downstairs. She quickly dressed and brushed and braided her hair. She went with her yellow sundress and grabbed a white shawl. She wanted to make sure she looked like she was sweet and innocent and not up to anything. She cut the light out before making her way out the room so she could hopefully learn more on what her father and his men were up to in finding Dean.

The urge to kiss him goodbye had been strong but she resisted. To put feelings into her thoughts right now could make everything messy and could cost Dean his life and at this point, she would rather die than for that to happen.

 ***So sorry for the delay but I have been very busy and sometimes it's hard to find quiet time to write and think but I finally got this chapter done! Basically I just wanted my characters to spend time together and get to know each other so they can form a bond. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be way more interesting so stay tuned. Thank you to all my readers. Also, a special thank you for anyone who takes the time to review. I always love to know your thoughts, good or bad as long as it's constructive, I appreciate it! Thank you everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***I do not own any WWE superstars, but I do wish I did!**

It may have seemed quiet from the safety of her bedroom but once downstairs, she noticed that the house was bustling with a lot of activity. Everyone seemed to be in a state of panic. Rose noticed more of her father's men were present than usual. She wanted to run back upstairs to her room and barricade the door but she knew she needed to find out whatever she could that could keep them one step ahead.

Rose made her way down a long corridor where her father's office was located. The guards at her father's door were nice enough but she could tell that it didn't quite meet their eyes. Most of her father's men she had never really liked her. She could always tell that there was something wrong and now knowing that most of them actually hated her and her father sent a chill down her spine.

"Miss you really should get back upstairs, it's not safe for down here." One of the guards informed her when she went to knock.

Rose looked at the man sweetly. "I just wanted to stop in and say Hi! Is there something going on? Why are there so many men in the house?" Rose gave an innocent glance at the man.

"It's that blasted American…" The other man said and the man Rose was talking to shushed him right away.

Rose showed concern in her eyes. "Did he do something?"

"Well he killed two men and he has disappeared." The man who first addressed her quickly turned to the big mouth. "She doesn't need to know all of that, Miss Rose needs to just go back to her room and paint her pictures and write her stories and not worry about any of this."

At first Rose wanted to feel insulted that he felt like all she does was paint and write and couldn't possibly do anything remotely functional but she realized that was a good thing because they couldn't see her as harboring a criminal and sabotaging their plans. She felt like Nancy Drew.

"Oh Dear! Is he still on the loose?" Rose feigned concern.

"Everything is ok Miss Rose but you should go back to your room for the time being."

"I will certainly do that but I just needed to stop in and remind my dad that his big birthday celebration is in a few months and that we really have to start planning it soon." Rose knew that her father's men always looked forward to his annual birthday bash. It was the only time her father cut them loose for a few hours to really enjoy themselves.

"Well he stepped out for a moment but he will be right back if you would like to wait inside."

Rose nodded happily as she opened the door. "Thank you!" She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Rose looked around her father's office for a moment and took a deep breath trying to stabilize her nerves. Well she was in but what was she looking for that was the question. So much for Nancy Drew she thought. Maybe something that could help Dean get out of here safely. She honestly didn't want to provide any ammunition to use against her father because no matter what her father has done, he still was her father and she loved him. She just wanted to get Dean back to where he belonged safe and soon.

Rose walked over to her father's desk and saw a black leather jacket hanging on the back end. Rose ran her fingertips along the smooth leather. She had never seen this before. She took it off the chair and immediately she could smell Dean's musky scent with a hint of mint. Rose grabbed the jacket and inhaled deeply. This was definitely Dean's and he smelled so good. She wasn't even thinking, she just put the leather jacket on and smiled at how comfortable it felt.

She wondered what else of Dean's could her father have. So she opened a drawer and on top of a stack of folders was a golden rope chain with a charm. Rose picked it up to examine it and noticed the charm was actually letters, two to be precise, DA. "DA?" Rose said out loud. Dean Ambrose, Rose realized. She tucked the necklace into one of the pockets. She searched around the drawer and saw a file with his name on it. Rose frowned. My father has a file on Dean.

Rose sat down and opened the file. There was a huge shield picture on top. She flipped that over and saw a picture of Dean. He was wearing black cavalier with two other men also wearing black cavalier. Rose couldn't help the heated blush. The picture looked as if it was some sort of company picture. The next picture was of Dean with two other men on a pier. One of the men had dark skin and his hair was pulled into a bun. Rose wondered if that was Dean's brother Roman. The other man's hair was pulled back with what looked like two tone colored her. All three men were dressed in black cavalier. The next page seemed to be Dean's stats. He was 30 from Cincinnati, Ohio. He had been with Shield for 5 years. Rose saw The Samoan family Dean had told her about were listed as Dean's relatives. Rose smiled that this family had been so good to Dean. They must be wonderful people she thought to herself.

The next few pages were what looked like operations Dean had been on. She couldn't help but to wonder if her father had a mole inside of Shield to get all this on one of their agents. She wasn't familiar with Shield but if she would have to guess, this agency would have to be a secret organization so how did her father get so much private information.

There were a few pictures of some wounds Dean had received from an operation that had went wrong a couple of years ago that had left scaring on his back. She briefly remembered seeing some scars on Dean's back but she was too busy with looking at what Dean had up front. Her body felt heated and she shook her head of the naughty images that popped into her head.

His nickname was "Lunatic Fringe" known for crazy stunts. He was listed as an expert sniper. This file gave a whole new insight into Dean that Rose knew nothing about. He seemed very interesting. Rose paled when she turned to the next sheet and saw that Dean was listed for termination. He had been instrumental in taking down drug cartels, sex slavery operations, terrorist networks. Dean had indeed been a very busy boy and was a very wanted man with a huge price tag on his head.

closed the file and returned it to the drawer. She wondered if there was any more information in another drawer. Rose looked down and saw a card on the floor. It must have fell out of the folder. She looked at it and saw Roman Reigns printed on the card with a few phone numbers. She tucked that in the pocket as well just in case.

Rose could hear few noises in the hallway. She looked up and realized someone was coming. She closed the drawer quietly and ran to the other side of the desk and plopped down on one of the chairs and took a few deep breaths. She crossed her legs lady like and looked back and smiled when her father walked into the office.

She noticed her father's smile disappeared rather quickly as he closed the door. She hoped he didn't suspect her of anything. "Hi Daddy!" Rose said sweetly.

"Rose, how did you get that jacket?" Rose's father asks as he walks over to her.

 _Oh Shit! I forgot to take off the jacket._ Rose didn't falter one bit though. She looked at him with a confused look at first and then looked down and played the surprise part brilliantly. Rose secretly had always wanted to be an actress. She loved tapping into her creative juices.

"Oh!" Rose smiled innocently up at her daddy. "Well you always keep your office so cold and my shawl just wasn't keeping me warm and this jacket was sitting on your chair. I didn't know you liked black leather Daddy!"

Rose knew it wasn't that cold in the office but she knew instantly her father believed her. "Sorry Rose Darling! I forget you get cold easily." Thankfully that was actually the truth, she did get cold easily and she had thrown on his coats, sweaters, or whatever she could find in the past to cover up. "That jacket belongs to a former business associate that forgot it."

Rose nodded. "It's so comfortable and warm." _And smells so intoxicating._ Wrapped up in Dean's scent caused her lower regions to tingle. She had never thought a person could get turned on by a smell but she was feeling very aroused. "Can I have it since your business partner forgot it?"

Her father's eyes securitized her quietly but she just smiled pleasantly. "It's black leather Rose and a man's jacket."

"I know Daddy but I can wear it just in the house, it's so comfortable."

"And it's too big."

It was too big! Dean had very broad shoulders but it still was so comfortable. She felt as if she could snuggle in it. "And that is why it's so comfortable but if you think he's going to come back for it then I understand." Rose knew just how to get just the right amount of disappointment in her voice to get her father to give in to whatever she wanted.

Her father sighed and shook his head with a smile. "Take it! I was just either going to burn it or give it to Hoy! He was wanting it."

Rose kept her composure even though she felt her nerves bristle at hearing that her father was just going to burn Dean's jacket or give it away. It was Dean's, she could only imagine what he would have done with Dean's chain but thankfully it was tucked safely in the pocket.

"Thank you Daddy! The leather is so smooth."

"So I know you didn't come down here to hustle a hand me down jacket so what do I owe this unexpected visit."

"I was just curious by all the activity going on around the house lately. Everyone seems on edge."

"It's noting for you to worry your pretty little head about Sweetheart. You just stay in your room for the time being reading all your books."

Rose really hated it when her father treated her as if she was a child or some silly girl who didn't have a brain but what could she do? She didn't want to draw attention to herself and act out of the ordinary. No one needed to know that public enemy #1 was safely tucked away in her room.

"OK Daddy, I know you are doing what is best for me." Rose had a way with her father. She would act like she agreed but did what she wanted regardless but he didn't need to know any of that though. "But also I am here to talk to you about your birthday party, I want to get started on all the planning in a few weeks."

"We will, I just have something very important to take care of at the moment." _Such as trying to find and kill Dean,_ Rose thought irritably but her features never showed any distress. "But as soon as I get this taken care of, I will be all yours." _You will never get it taken care of Daddy because I refuse to let you kill Dean,_ Rose smiled.

"OK Daddy!" Rose stood up enjoying the feel of the smooth satin from inside of the jacket rubbing up against her skin. She walked over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "I'll stop by the kitchen first on my way to my room. I know it's late but I'm famished."

"Ok Darling and ask cook to send me in a plate as well. I haven't eaten dinner yet either."

Rose smiled and nodded before leaving. She saw the way the guards looked at her as she left. They recognized Dean's jacket and the fact that she was wearing it. She skipped off toward the kitchen. She couldn't wait to get back to Dean. She hadn't felt so excited about something in so long. She started to wonder if maybe she should consider a career as a sleuth, she could be a female version of Sherlock Holmes. Too many detective stories she had read over the years were flooding through her. Not to mention an incredibly handsome man was upstairs in her room sleeping on her bed.

She was ashamed to admit she had wanted to ask her Dad if she could keep him as a present but she knew that sounded ridiculous, he wasn't a toy; and though she was enjoying fantasizing that she was Nancy Drew trying to crack a case and expose the truth, the truth was that there was a real life man that desperately needed her help. Her father wanted him dead and she had to figure a way out to get him to safety. This wasn't some mystery, this was real and Dean was depending on her.

"Hey Cho!"

"Hey Rose! You are up late."

"Yeah, I fell asleep early. I was wondering if there was any dinner left?"

"Yes there is, I made you some butter and herb roasted chicken sesame noodles and asparagus."

"Yum! That sounds delicious." Rose hoped Dean would like that also. "Dad also needs a plate sent to his office, he hasn't eaten yet."

"Yeah, he's been busy looking for the American."

Rose felt her ears pipe up. "Is he missing?"

"Yeah, Mr. Lee thinks that a rival group has kidnapped that poor boy. More than likely he's dead."

Rose knew that wasn't the truth but she was curious to know if Cho knew anything that could help her.

"They've been looking that for that poor boy for a couple of days now and it's like he vanished without a trace. He was always so nice to me to. I don't care much for your father's men but he was always the nicest man. Always asking "How I was doing?" and "How was the kids?" Just an all-around nice guy." Cho looked at Rose. "That's Mr. Ambrose's jacket miss, how did you find it?" Cho asked rubbing the leather sleeve.

"This was Mr. Ambrose's jacket?"

"Yes Miss Rose, I saw him a few times in in. He was a handsome young devil in it if I do say so myself. If I wasn't so much older than him…"

"Cho!" Rose said shockingly with her mouth agape. Rose couldn't help but to smile though, Cho was the sweetest woman she had ever met. Since she didn't have a mother to talk to about women's issues, Rose often went to Cho and Cho was always so kind and caring.

"Sorry child, I forgot you have never been with a man."

Rose quickly glanced around to make sure there was no one around and thankfully they were alone.

"I'm so surprised to see you so excited by a man."

Cho laughed sweetly. "Oh child, I'm just all talk." Cho giggled. "If that man showed up to my room naked I would probably fall asleep on him." Both women laughed heartily. "But damn I bet they would be some good dreams."

"Cho, I was a little curious, I know that you explained the mechanics of making love but how does it feel?"

Cho turned to look at Rose as she washed a dirty pot left over from the dinner dishes. "Child I can't tell you how it's going to feel. It's different for different women because each man is different." Cho sighed, rinsed the pot off and sat it down. She grabbed a towel and wiped her hands as she silently studied Rose. Rose could feel the close scrutiny and she flushed. "What I will say is make sure the man is a good, patient, loving man because sex with the wrong man can be the worst experience of your life, especially the first time. It's going to hurt and it's going to be painful and I don't want to sugar coat it for you Baby." Cho had the warmest brown eyes that Rose had ever seen. She grabbed Rose's hands almost as if she knew Rose was up to something. "But if he loves you and is gentle and tender then it can still be all that you imagined and more." Rose smiled at her sweet Cho. She knew that Cho had found the love of her life early on and had lost him not that much later to violence. Cho never recovered after the heartbreak.

"Thank you Cho!" Rose gave her a hug before grabbing a small picnic basket with dinner in it. Rose tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she prepared to leave with a few water bottles.

"Miss Rose!"  
Rose stopped and turned toward Cho with an innocent smile plastered on her face. "Yes Cho?" Rose said sweetly.

"You never did say where you got Mr. Ambrose's jacket from."

Rose couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks with a ruby red. "I found it." Was all she said before skipping out and Cho shook her head with a knowing smile on her face.

Rose quickly made her way upstairs and unlocked the door. She could tell that Dean was still sleeping. She sat the basket down and checked on him. She was happy to see that he didn't feel feverish but even in the soft glow of the moonlight she could tell in his face that he was having another nightmare. Rose frowned and began stroking Deans cheek gently. She could feel the rough stubbles bristling against her hand. She had never seen him with facial hair. He was always clean shaven, she wondered how he would look with some stubble.

Rose sat down beside Dean as he continued to grimace from whatever that tortured him but he soon did begin to calm down as Rose stroked his cheeks and his chin, and his forehead.

Rose was taken aback when Dean shot up abruptly causing her to jump. He looked around frantically until he looked at her and recognized her. He ran a hand over his face and tried to rid his head of the nightmares still playing in his head.

"Anything in particular that causes the nightmares?" Rose asked softly as Dean ran a hand through his messy curls.

Dean shook his head. "After a while they kind of all just mix together."

Rose nodded sadly. She hated seeing him in so much distress.

Dean looked at Rose and squinted his eyes. He reached out and touched the leather jacket she was wearing. "Is that my leather jacket?"

Rose nodded and she reached into the pocket and pulled out the chain. "Yes, it was in my father's office as so was this." Rose placed the chain with the DA initials charm in his hand.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Dean asked as he put his necklace on.

"No, they are clueless to your whereabouts. But I don't know how much longer you will be safe here." Dean nodded.

"Rosebud, thank you for everything but I think you have done more than enough for me." Dean said as he tried to get comfortable sitting up. The moonlit glow against his bare skin was mesmerizing and Rose hoped Dean couldn't see her chocolate brown eyes fixated on his smooth skin.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Rose reluctantly took off the leather jacket and gave it to him. "I knew as soon as I smelled it that it was your jacket."

Dean smiled. "Does it stink? I try not to wear it when I need a smoke."

Rose shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell him she liked the way he smelled. "I asked my dad if I could have it because it was so comfortable." _Which was true._

"Thanks!" Dean said when Rose handed the worn garment to him. It's probably my favorite jacket.

"How are you feeling?"

Dean smiled. "Much better thanks to you."

"I brought you dinner, are you still hungry?" Rose pointing at the brown wicker basket.

Dean chuckled. "I feel like I just ate but I am still a little hungry." Dean looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2:37 a.m. "Why don't we save that for in the morning. You should get some sleep."

Rose did feel tired and she needed to get back on a regular sleeping schedule. Rose nodded before she stood up taking off her shoes. She stretched her tired limbs before crawling into bed next to Dean. Of course she didn't expect Dean to pull her into his arms and squeaked in surprise to astonishment and he chuckled.

"That was cute." He chuckled.

Rose didn't find him so amusing though and wasn't sure it was a good idea to be cuddled up to a bare chested man with a price on his head. Rose lifted up slightly and glared at Dean.

"It gets lonely at nights sometimes and you're fully dressed. I just want to hold you."

Rose's face softened. It did get very lonely at night. She knew that feeling all too well. Rose nodded. "OK but keep yourself covered." She had saw the discarded robe on the floor so she knew he was naked underneath the covers which only seemed to make her pulse speed up.

Dean chuckled again and placed the leather coat over her smaller frame. "Yes ma'am! You just make sure to keep your hands to yourself."

Rose gasped in shock and Dean just chuckled. He enjoyed getting her all fired up. "I am a lady and I don't molest men."

Dean just shrugged. "You can't molest the willing." Rose felt the heat spread throughout her whole body but she wasn't going to react this time though her body was tingling all over. Well as long as he doesn't know that, then there is no harm and he couldn't tease her mercilessly she thought.

Rose placed her head on Dean's chest. He felt so warm. She could hear his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Dean. His strong arms wrapped around her made her feel so safe. She hoped he didn't see her smiling. She realized that she wanted to stay in his arms like this forever and that was the last thought she had before drifting off to sleep.

Rose slept peacefully cuddled up to Dean when she heard a loud banging on her bedroom door. They both shot up out of bed in a frenzy. They both stared at each other in horror but Rose quickly composed herself and pointed to the bathroom. Thankfully Dean listened, he covered himself up and quickly ran off to hide in the rest room. Rose thinking fast pulled off her dress leaving her only in her red bra and panties. She pulled a sheet around her form, mussed up her hair that was already half out of it's do from earlier and made her way over to the door.

Rose cracked the door open just a bit so she could peek out. "Yes?" She croaked out as if she had just woken up which wasn't far from the truth.

"We need to search your room Miss by orders of your father." She noticed it was the head of her father's security at her door.

"Ummmmm OK! I just need to dress." Rose said but the door was pushed in causing her to lose her hold on the sheet and it dropped to the floor with four of her father's men staring at her half naked body.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Rose screamed trying to cover her body up from their leering eyes. She had never felt so exposed and so disgusted with how they were eyeing her hungrily. She shivered in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Rose's father burst into the room in a panic at hearing his only daughter's cries.

"They barged into my room Daddy and I told them I needed to dress!" Rose cried out, pointing at the invaders.

Rose's father turned to them angrily.

"You told us to check her room no matter what, sir!" The head of security stammered.

"Not with her undressed I didn't!" Her father barked angrily. "Get out of her room and you can check it as soon as she is dressed.

"Yes sir!" The men mumbled as they quickly left the room.

"I don't understand Daddy! Why do you want to check my room?" Rose asked innocently.

"Just get dressed, you have 10 minutes." Rose's father said angrily refusing to answer her question and marched out in a huff slamming her door shut.

Rose wasted no time. She ran over to the bathroom and Dean was standing there looking concerned. He could hear the yelling and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Rosebud, are you OK?" Dean was concerned for her. She was all he could think about at the moment. She was standing there in practically in nothing with tears in her eyes, it tore at his hart to see her tears.

"We have no time Dean!" Rose wiped away the tears as quickly as possible. "Your clothes are on the balcony grab them, get dressed, we must leave now. Her voice was shaky but she needed to stay strong.

"Rose!" Dean said softly as he touched her tear stained cheek.

"Dean please!" She pleaded. "We have to go!"

"No you can't it's too dangerous!"

Rose made eye contact with Dean. "We have to go now, get your clothes!" Rose commanded and Dean nodded his understanding and quickly went out onto the balcony to retrieve his clothes. Not much good it did hanging them out to dry because they were soaking wet again from the rain that was coming down hard, but he didn't think about that as he went back inside and started dressing. Rose threw on her discarded dress and went over to her closet to grab a pair of boots and a black raincoat since she heard the rain when Dean opened the door.

It was hard to get the wet clothing on but Dean managed. He shivered from the cold fabric against his skin. He put on his black leather jacket and Rose looked around quickly to try and hide any evidence that he had been there. Once done she grabs Dean by the arm and drags him towards the bookcase. He moves it aside for her and moves it back in place which was a little more difficult from behind the bookcase before closing the door.

As they made her way down the black corridor of the emergency exit tunnel, Rose wished she had grabbed the flashlight and put it back in its rightful spot. She held on to Dean's arm as they made it rather quickly to the gate.

Dean's survival training took over rather quickly and he searched the night skies for enemies. He hated the fact that Rose was probably his only hope of getting out of here but she was also his greatest weakness. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her because of him but she was stubborn and refusing to listen. Arguing with her on going back would only draw attention to them both and put them both in danger. Rose was confident that her dad wouldn't hurt her for helping him. There were ways to punish without actually killing her and Dean didn't put it past her father to punish her for her disobedience. He would look weak in front of his men if he didn't punish her and that scared Dean but he didn't want to frighten her.

"We have to go to Mara's house, she is my best friend and the only one I can trust."

"Are you sure you can trust her Rose?" Dean looked straight at Rose. His grayish blue eyes were penetrating.

Rose understood that he was actually asking if she trusted him because his life depended on it. Rose nodded. "She can help us. I promise you, she won't betray us." Rose put her hand over Dean's hand.

"How far away does she live?"

"About 2 miles,"

Dean shook his head. "We will never make it without being seen."

"I know a shortcut. I use to sneak to her house all the time using the woods as a cover. It won't take long."

Dean looked at Rose one more time, almost as if pleading her to turn back. "Rose, you have to go back!"

Rose shook her head. "I can't leave you!"

If Dean was wondering why she was risking so much on a complete stranger, somebody she barely knew, her only answer would be that she had to follow her heart. It was something she had done all her life. The very reason at 23 years she was still single with no kids. No man had ever affected her as strongly as he had. Marrying a rich man in a loveless marriage and bearing his children had never appealed to Rose. She read fairytales and wanted desperately to believe in true love, that's what kept her heart beating all those lonely nights.

Prince Charming riding in to deliver love's sweet kiss to awaken the poisoned princess and bring her out of her darkened slumber. Of course, fate had a wicked sense of humor in making Rose, Dean's protector but Rose had never succumbed to what society's obscured view of women. Why couldn't she be the knight, why can't a woman for once be the hero?

But it just wasn't about protecting him, it was about how he made her feel with just a glance, how her whole body tingled when she cuddled up next to him, how she enjoyed hearing his voice even when he annoyed her, and how her heart rate quickened even now with those pleading blue eyes imploring her to not risk her safety for him. No man had ever awakened her heart and made her feel so alive before and she knew he couldn't promise her anything and for some strange reason, that was ok. What little was offered was more then she had experienced in her entire life and the thought of him hurt or dying felt as if a part of her would die to. She had to make sure he was safe, that what was important to her.

Dean sighed, he knew there was no changing her mind. She was a stubborn, little spitfire. "So I guess I will follow you." Dean knew he had no choice, Rose was the one with the plan.

Rose nodded and smiled at Dean and he shook his admiring her courage. She was incredibly brave. "Rosebud!"

"Yes!"

"You are probably the most-stubborn, pig headed, and most impossible woman I have ever met."

Rose glared at him.

"And that is why I'm going to fall head over heels in love with you." Dean's raspy voice was husky with this acknowledgement.

Rose looked into Dean's stormy eyes taken aback by this revelation. She felt her heart flutter and her stomach do flip flops if that was even possible. But she couldn't think about this right now, they needed to move. Rose smiled sweetly. "Until you get tired of me."

"If that is even possible."

Rose blushed but she had to drag her eyes away from his, she felt as if she would disappear into those beautiful blue pools if she didn't break away. The coast was clear and she grabbed Dean's hand as they made their exit from the tunnel. Rose and Dean were careful to stay close to the trees. The pouring rain was extremely uncomfortable but they knew it provided extra cover. Rose almost shrieked in fear when she saw lightening lit up the night sky. Dean could tell she was scared so he put his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. Rose hated not keeping to the path and being so close to the trees in a storm but they had no choice. If they stayed on the path, they would be too exposed.

The rain did give them much excentitive to hurry along. Rose's rain coat was no match for the pouring rain and she was soaked from head to toe. Dean was just as soaked and the rain looked as if he wasn't going to let up anytime soon. They made it about a half mile through the woods when they heard a bunch of men coming their way. They couldn't see them but they could hear their mumblings and grunts of unhappiness at having a search party out in a thunderstorm. Rose knew they would be upon them soon. She quickly looked around and saw a ditch close by. Rose grabbed Dean's hand and lead him over to the ditch except it was a ditch, it was a cliff.

"What are we going to do?" Rose whispered looking at just how far of a drop to the ground below.

Dean could see a ledge that was much closer than the ground bottom, he estimated the drop to be about 4 feet which wasn't nothing for him.

"I'm going to jump down first to make sure that ledge is sturdy and then I can help you down."

"Wait! Dean isn't that too dangerous? What if they ledge gives way?"

Dean looked back and could hear the men getting closer every minute. Dean just smirked. "We'll just have to see then."

Dean barely gave Rose time to react before she saw him jump down to the ledge below. Rose covered her mouth in horror scared to death that she would see Dean plummet to his death. It took a moment for Rose to register that Dean was OK. He was checking out the ledge before he held his hands up for Rose to come down.

Rose was so happy she decided to wear boots. She bent down and turned so that she could grab hold of some roots and she started to climb down. Dean was able to lift himself up and grab a hold of Rose to help her climb down. "You are doing great Rosebud!" Dean whispered in her ear and she blushed. The feeling of his hot breath against her ear made her shiver.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Mr. Ambrose."

Dean just smirked. "It's kind of hard Rosebud when I am use to doing crazy stunts."

Rose just glared at him but she didn't have time to counteract, the men were very close by. Chances were that none of the men would look over the side and see them but just in case Rose told Dean to squat. She hated that he was so much taller than her 5'4-inch height. He towered a good foot over her. Dean wasn't sure what she planned on doing but he trusted her so he got as close to the cliff wall as he could and he squatted down. Rose stood in front of Dean and used her black rain coat as a shield over him.

"What are you doing Rosebud?"

"They are looking for you, not me so stay quiet and don't move."

Just in case one of her father's men decided to look over the cliff, Dean's light skin glowed in the moonlight and she didn't want him spotted. She figured that if anyone did decide to look down, she could shield him and they would look like just a black spot possibly a boulder or bush. It was dark enough for them to not really be recognized. Rose could hear the men getting closer so she put her head down and just stayed perfectly still. As if she was becoming one with the night. She held her breath simply out of fear that they would be able to hear her breath. She could feel Dean's hands wrap around her waist and she hoped he would stay put. Any sudden movement would be noticed if someone was to look down there.

The men were definitely within close proximity. They were so close that she could hear them complaining about the rain and where the hell the American could be. Apparently they had been out hunting for Dean when the storm hit them unexpectedly. Their movements were slow from exhaustion. Even though they complained about being cold and wet, they made no move to speed it up.

Rose stood there silently still for what seemed like forever until she heard them all pass and their footsteps were further down the path. Only then did she feel safe enough to peer up above and see that they had indeed were gone with no inkling that the very person they were looking for was right below them.

The rain pelted her mercilessly but Rose could only think of Dean who was still squatting in front of her. She could feel his strong grip around her small waist and she met his penetrating blue eyes and melted when she saw that he was smiling at her with those adorable dimples. Rose swore that butterflies were literally fluttering in her stomach and her heart skipped a beat. Rose cupped Dean's face gently in her hands, her thumbs caressing his jawline softly. The fear of the men discovering Dean was beginning to take its toll on Rose and she felt exhausted.

"You were so amazing!" Dean's voice was husky that made her insides tingle. Rose didn't feel so amazing at this moment, she felt as if 10 years had been scared off her of life but looking deep into his seductive blue eyes, she could see that he was staring at her in awe.

Dean pulled Rose down into his arms. Her knees easily buckled and her arms went around his shoulders for support. Rose couldn't tear her eyes away from Dean's eyes. She felt her heartbeat increasing as she delved deeper into his penetrating pale blues and as he came closer her eyes closed slowly as he kissed her softly. Rose had never been kissed by a man. She had only read about it in books and so she never really thought about how it would feel. She knew that books had a way of exaggerating experiences so she never really thought much on how her first kiss would be.

But here, in the early morning hours, trying to hide her father's enemy on a ledge, she felt her first kiss. Her whole body shivered as Dean's soft lips kissed her gently and she felt her body melt into his warm embrace. She had never thought a man's kiss could be so sweet, his lips so soft, and his hold so gentle. She had sworn he had walked out of a real life romance novel.

His smooth lips softly caressed hers and she followed his lead. She couldn't contain her surprised moan when he licked her trembling lips and delved his tongue into her soft mouth exploring her fleshy contours. She was a little shy but she met his tongue in a soft caress and she shivered from the burning tingles that exploded inside her body. When he pulled away and looked at her flushed features he placed another soft kiss on her trembling lips.

Rose's brain was trying to work through all of the fog and haziness to process what had just happened. Dean had given her, her first kiss and she couldn't believe how soft his lips felt against hers. She unknowingly placed her fingertips against her lips feeling a little self-conscious.

"You're shaking." Dean brought her out of her haze.

She hated to admit it but there was no denying it. "I'm scared!"

"Of me?" Dean frowned slightly. "If I overstepped my boundaries, I will stop, I'm just finding it more and more difficult to ignore how incredible you are but I promise I won't ever hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you."

Rose stroked his cheeks, she could feel the stubble. "I'm scared at how you make me feel." Rose said gently. "But I'm not scared of you."

Rain drops fell from the strands of their hair onto their faces, slowly sliding down their skin. Dean leaned in one more time and placed a chaste kiss on Rose's forehead and she didn't know why, but felt disappointed that he hadn't kissed her again on her lips. She blushed as she remembered how good his soft lips felt and she wanted more. "We have to get going, we still have a long way to go." Rose mumbled as she realized they couldn't continue to stay here. It was cold and wet and her body ached.

"It's a good thing I have you, I would probably sit here and catch my death just to be this close to you longer."

Rose didn't want to admit that she enjoyed being in his arms but they were too exposed out in the open. They needed to get to safety and that was still over an hour by foot and hopefully they didn't run into anymore patrols.

"So we have to climb back up there?" Rose didn't look to happy about that.

"No, I'm going to climb up, I may just need you to climb a little but I can pull you up the rest of the way."

"What?" Rose's mouth dropped. "I'm too heavy."

"You're kidding right?" Dean looked Rose over, he could bench press twice her weight besides she was just a little thing. She was so much shorter and more petite than most women he knew.

"NO!"

Dean just smirked. "I'm trusting you Rosebud so trust me as well."

Rose's glared at Dean but she nodded. Rose realized Dean was a real smart ass but as much as he could be annoying, it made him more interesting.

Rose stood back as Dean began climbing back up. She could tell he had done this many times. Once Dean got to the top, he laid down on his stomach and reached down his hand. Rose lifted herself up by holding onto a root scared to death it would break on her but Dean quickly grabbed her hand. She reached up and Dean grabbed her other hand and lifted her up. She could tell he was straining but he pulled her safely to the top and they sat there catching their breath.

"Well Mr. Ambrose, you need to work on your lifting because you seemed to be struggling there." Rose don't know what possessed her to play his game but she couldn't resist.

"I'm just a little rusty from being beat up."

Rose felt a little guilty since he indeed had been beat on just a few days ago. His ribs were probably still sore but still he deserved it. "Excuses, Excuses!"

Dean smiled at Rose and smiled brightly. He had an amazing smile Rose thought as she looked at him with a little smirk.

"Come on! We have to get going!" Dean said as he lifted up and lifted Rose up also. "By the way, you climb like a girl!"

"I am a girl Mr. Ambrose!"

"Thank God because I don't like kissing dudes!" Dean chuckled as Rose elbowed him playfully.

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my little story. I'm kind of delving into my more romantic side and my love of romance novels. Next chapter things will be a lot more passionate so stay tuned. Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Feel free to drop me a message or a review, I always appreciate to know what my readers think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***I do not own any WWE superstar. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This chapter does have an explicit sex scene so you have been warned. I promise you, I did not have this worked out with the most romantic chapter to date was set at Valentine's Day, it just worked itself out like that so I want to dedicate this chapter to all the hopeless romantics out there. I want to say I love you Angelia, Sunshine, and Rosebud, my beautiful sisters that I pray finds true love. Enjoy the chapter!**

The rain began to let up after an hour into their journey. They were wet, cold and miserable. Rose knew that asking Mara to hide them was risky but Rose trusted no one as much as Mara. She had always been there when she needed her before so Rose prayed that she wouldn't let her down when she needed her the most now.

Even though she had boots on, she still slipped in the mud a few times to her embarrassment. Dean, ever the gentlemen would just help her up. She had a feeling that he wanted to heckle her about falling in the mud but he kept it to himself. He seemed much more accustom to moving around in undesirable conditions than she was and it showed.

Rose smiled with relief when they finally could see Mara's beautiful home in the distance. It was just as big as Rose's home but even more grandeur. It stuck out like a sore thumb though since Mara had hired a French architect to design her house since she came into the marriage with a large dowry, her husband left the decorating to Mara. It was the most unique home in the city, possibly the country. Mara's husband was a very busy, prominent surgeon at the hospital. Rose knew that secretly Mara was unhappy. She married her husband due to an arrangement from their families, not for love. Mara really had no choice since if she didn't marry, she would have no money and wouldn't be able to support herself. Rose was thankful that her dad didn't bind her into that type of unhappiness. She didn't want to be tied to a man that she didn't even like much less loved. She would rather be alone and have her freedom than be alone and be a man's property.

"You didn't tell me your friend had such a beautiful home." Dean commented as they got closer.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "It's just a house." Dean just nodded, he could tell there was more to the story but it wasn't his place to ask. "Do you think your dad will think of Mara's place since you are her best friend and you are now missing?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Probably but Mara will send them away. Her husband has a lot of influence in the community, they wouldn't dare to make her mad and draw attention to themselves."

Rose could feel butterflies in her stomach as they made it to the porch. "Do you think she is awake? It's really early."

"She is always up early; the baby eats early."

Dean had forgotten Mara had a baby, he had only see the baby a few times. "Rose, maybe we need to go somewhere else." He didn't want to put them in danger.

"There is nowhere else."

Dean really hated this idea but if it was only for a few days, so he told himself that everything should be fine. Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "Just stand to the side for a moment."

Dean nodded and stood out of sight as Rose knocked on the door. She waited patiently. She knew it may take Mara a few minutes to get to the door. Rose looked down at her muddy, black rain coat and dirty boots and knew Mara was going to think she crawled out of the gutter. Mara finally opened the door and looked horrified to see Rose standing there looking like a muddy, drowned rat. "Hi!" Rose said with a big smile hoping to show Mara that she was fine though he looked far from it.

"Rose, what happened to you? Come in!" Mara grabbed Rose and pulled her inside. A million questions were running through her head. "What happened to you? Why are you so dirty?"

"Mara, you know I love you like a sister."

Mara nodded but she still looked horrified at Rose looking so filthy. She had never seen the prim and proper Rose looking like a gutter rat. "Well I am in a bit of a bind and I need your help."

"Are you in trouble?" Rose was skeptical, she could tell she was not going to like this one bit.

"Not really me but my friend is and we need to hide out for a few days."

Mara narrowed her eyes and scrutinized Rose closely. "I don't understand, who is your friend and what did they do?"

"Please just don't freak out and please hear me out first." Rose opened the door and looked out motioning for Dean to come. He didn't look to happy with this plan but he had no options so he followed Rose into the beautiful home.

"Mara you remember Dean?"

Mara eyes turned as big as saucers. "Rose why are you with that pervert? Has he kidnapped you? He's holding you for ransom, isn't he?"

Rose knew Mara wouldn't be happy but she was really surprised by Mara's reaction. "What? No, he did not kidnap me and he is no pervert."  
"Then what do you call raping a 12-year-old girl? He's vile!"

Rose's mouth dropped. She was horrified by the ugly lies, she grabbed Mara and pulled her over toward the kitchen. "He did no such thing! Where did you hear that garbage Mara?"

"The village is talking about it and they are looking for him." Mara shook her head in disgust. "What has possessed you to get mixed up with someone so disgusting! He should be hanged."

"It's not true Mara!" Rose looked over to Dean who looked crushed, "Do you think I would help him if he was capable of an act so deplorable? He didn't do it Mara!"

"Were you there?"

"No but I know it's not in his nature. He's being set up Mara. My dad found out he is investigator and my dad wants him dead."

"Rose, I want to help you, but I don't know this man. You say he is innocent but how can I know that for sure? How do I not know that you are just infatuated with him? You love to read all those romances, maybe you are so blinded by some wild romance and the fact that you are lonely that you can't see straight. I have my baby to think about." Mara's words stung deeply but Rose could see how this may look.

"Because you know me Mara. Am I the type that just trust anyone? To fall in love with just any man? I always listen to my instincts." Rose sighed as she tucked her wet strands behind her ears. She realized she had just confessed her love for Dean but she hoped Dean didn't hear her, she was trying to whisper. "Dean is my friend Mara. He saved my life! He has been nothing but respectful to me and to you as well. I have been with him for a couple of days now, he could have raped me, he could have used me against my father, or even ransomed me off by now but he hasn't and he won't. He is a good person."

"Then why are they saying he raped that little girl?" Mara looked torn and Rose hated having to push their friendship but Dean needed to be safe.

"The same reason that Cho told me that an enemy group had kidnapped Dean. He is a Shield agent and they can never let anyone know what happens to Dean. If there are different accounts about what happened to him, then no one will ever figure out the truth. They want to kill him and dispose of his body so they can't have Shield retaliate against them." Rose was surprised that she figured out the plan all on her own.

It made sense, no body, no proof as to what happened to him or who killed him. Rose knew her father's dogs wouldn't have just mauled him to death they would have torn him apart. Just going through all of it in her head she put a hand over her mouth in horror. No body to even send home to his loved ones. They would never know what happened to him or the pain he had went through.

Rose quickly composed herself. She needed Mara's help. "Mara, you are like a sister to me, you are my best friend. I trust you more than anyone. I would never bring a man that hurts children around you and I would never associate with a person like that. I wouldn't try and protect a child rapist. This man is an agent that was investigating my father's criminal business dealings and he got himself caught by actually reporting the rape to my father who sanctioned it to happen Mara. My father is the sick one, not Dean. I wouldn't even ask this of you if it wasn't a matter of life or death so if you don't trust him, then trust me."

Mara grabbed Rose's hands and held them a minute. Rose looked at her pleadingly. "It's just for a few days. We have to make contact with his brother and Shield and hopefully they will get him out of here."

Mara tilted her head and affectionately looked at her friend. "I can see how much he means to you, what about when he leaves?"

"Then I know he is safe!"

"What about you Rose?"

"I'll be Ok!"

"You are putting yourself in a lot of danger by running with this man and for what?"

"I have to make sure he is safe, once I get him to his brother, I'll be able to rest easy." Rose looked away. Mara was really good at reading her and she didn't want to see that she would actually be heartbroken when Dean left.

"What about your father Rose? Aren't you worried about his wrath, knowing his only daughter helped his enemy? You said it yourself, your father is sick."

Rose just shrugged. "I guess I will worry about that when the time comes."

Mara shook her head sadly. "I am always here if you need me. The cottage is available. I'll keep all the staff away. I'll bring you some food later. The key is in the potted plant on the porch and if you need me, don't hesitate to come and get me."

Rose smiled happily giving her best friend a big hug. "Thank you Mara!"

"Alright sweetie, get going. The baby will be up soon."

Rose nodded. "Thank you Mara!"

Rose walked over to Dean standing by the front door. His head was down as he leaned up against the door but she knew something was bothering him. Mara did say some pretty harsh things about him. "Come on!" Rose said softly not wanting to be too loud.

Dean looked up at Rose confused.

"We can stay in a cottage in the back. It's where Mara's family usually stays when they visit."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Dean whispered. He could feel Mara's eyes watching him intently. "Why don't you stay here with Mara; I'll find my way."

Rose could feel a tightening in her chest at the thought of him just walking out her life. She knew that day would come soon but he can't leave now. "And where do you plan on going? You are wet, you have no supplies, and nowhere to go?"

"I've been in worst spots before Rose, but I don't want to be ambushed."

"Mara won't betray me."

"How are you so sure Rose?"

Rose looked into Dean's blue eyes, she could see the war he was fighting deep within. He wasn't sure he could trust staying here. "We can find somewhere else to go." Rose sighed wanting him to feel safe.

"Rosebud, No! Stay here! You will be safe here."

Rose met Dean's intense gaze. "I want to stay with you." She knew she sounded childish, she knew staying with him was all wrong for both of them but she couldn't stop how she felt and now she couldn't take it back.

Dean remembered that Mara was watching them and when he looked at her, he knew that she knew there was something going on between the two of them. He still felt a little hurt by her accusations but he understood where it was coming from. She was protecting her family and Rose as well. "We can talk about this when we get to the cottage." Dean's voice was low and husky. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he always lost an argument to Rose.

Rose nodded feeling a bit of relief. She honestly didn't want to keep wandering through the countryside but she would have stayed with Dean even if he decided to leave. Mara walked over to them and Dean moved aside so she could open the door. "Rose, I'll be over in a few hours with some food." Mara then looked at Dean. "Make sure you take care of her." Dean nodded glad that she seemed to accept that he was no threat to Rose or her family.

While walking down a dirt path to the cottage that was settled away from the main house, nestled in the thick of tall trees, Dean just wondered if God was laughing at him. All of his life, he had made selfish decisions and paid his fair share in consequences because of them and even though he wanted nothing more than to keep Rose with him, he knew he was being selfish by putting her in danger. He was trying to do the right thing but Rose was making it impossible. He swore that it took every ounce of his being not to grab her and kiss her when she looked at him with those pretty, brown eyes. It just wasn't fair. How could he resist that beautiful face when she looked at him like that?

They made their way to the quaint, little cottage secluded from the main house. It wasn't as extravagant as Mara's home but at this moment, Rose would have been okay with just a hut and a warm bed. She was cold, tired, and soaking wet. She could feel the material from her dress and rain coat scratching against her soft skin. She was hungry but at this moment she would settle for being dry and a fluffy blanket.

Dean liked the rustic charm of the cottage. It was white with blue trim, it had a porch with rocking chairs for guests. Dean watched as Rose looked inside the plant that was located on the porch and grabbed the key. Dean scanned the horizon for anyone possibly watching them. Dean could see the sun peeking out in the horizon. Thankfully they made it here before the sun fully set. It's much harder to hide in the light of day then in the dark.

Dean was pulled away from his lookout when he felt Rose grab his hand and pull him inside. Rose quickly shut the door behind them and locked it. She turned and leaned up against the door finally feeling like she could breathe a sigh of relief. She watched as Dean examined his surroundings.

It was indeed a charming cabin. There was a fireplace with a couch and love seat over in the corner that Dean knew they wouldn't be able to use. They couldn't' draw attention to this place and the smoke coming from the chimney may peek someone's interest to investigate. He could see that there were several large shutters that you could open and let the sunlight in and brighten up the place but they would have to remain closed since they didn't need anyone spotting them by accident. There was a wooden dining room set over in the corner with white lace placemats and a white lily centerpiece. There looked to be a small refrigerator close by and a microwave.

On the other side of the room was what looked to be a desk area. Dean noticed a computer and a phone. Dean went over to inspect the phone. Unfortunately, it was a landline and Dean was worried the call could be easily traced. But he reasoned that no one knew where he was so he could make a quick call to let Roman know where he was and that he was OK but when Dean picked up the phone there was no dial tone. Dean frowned.

"I think she only has the phone on when her family visits. I can go ask her to see about getting it connected."

Rose watched as Dean cut on the computer and it was password locked. "Damn!" He grumbled. He wished something would work out for him. He had no idea what happened to his phone, probably was destroyed when his room was searched.

"I'll go back and talk to Mara about the phone and password." Rose offered.

"No, you are wet, you need to get dry." Dean said. "We should be fine here for a short time. Maybe." Dean grumbled even more.

"Mara won't turn us in. She may not trust you but she trusts me."

Dean sighed. He was so tired. He had been in worse situations so he knew he was just feeling sorry for himself but feeling like an ass for putting Rose in this predicament was also weighing heavily on him. He ran a hand through his wet hair and he felt like even more of an ass when he saw Rose shivering from the cold.

"Rosebud, go get dry." Rose just stood there watching him. She could tell that he seemed different, sad. Dean noticed her staring at him. "Rose, I swear I can keep my animal lust in check. I don't go around raping little girls and so you will be fine. Go get changed."

As soon as Mara said those hurtful things about Dean, Rose could see a light die in his eyes. She noticed but she had to get Mara to agree to hiding them so she didn't have time earlier to talk with him. "I'm not a little girl Dean and Mara doesn't know you like I do."

Yeah, he knew all too well that she wasn't a little girl, his body reminded him every time he got close to her. "You really don't know me that well Rose." Dean mumbled.

"I know that you have a good heart and you are a good person."

Dean rose an eyebrow. "How is that?" Dean wondered. "In the 6 months that you have known me, this is the most we have ever interacted with each other."

"Because I'm not dead, you're not holding me against my will." Rose sighed irritably. "and the day you saved my life and you held me so close, you were so tender and sweet, I knew right then you were a good guy. But if this is such a problem for you, if I am such a burden, then go. But I am cold and wet and just want to get out of this clothes and hopefully I am not chafed from head to toe. So I will be safe but I just pray you make it back to your family safely."

Rose felt hurt. _Maybe he didn't feel anything for me_. Rose thought as she turned and went storming off to the bedroom. _Maybe if he goes then I can get back to reality_. _Maybe this has all been a fantasy in my head all along_. She wanted to cry, she knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't help how she felt. All she wanted was to make sure he got back safely to his family. She wasn't ignorant enough to think he would actually love her and that was OK. She didn't expect any marriage proposal or even a relationship. She had liked being close to him and spending time with him, was that so wrong? But she knew they could never be. He couldn't stay here and she wasn't sure if she would ever leave her home. So maybe this was for the best even though it hurt like hell.

Rose stood in the middle of the bedroom. Some of the morning's sunlight was able to give off some light from a small window. She could hear the birds chirping right outside the ledge. Rose sighed. She should have gone for towels first before coming inside the bedroom. She stretched her aching limbs trying to decide if she really wanted to go back out there and see that he had indeed left. Rose was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Dean come inside the bedroom right away but soon she heard his footsteps and knew that he was right behind her.

Dean made his way over to Rose though he felt completely lost. He was wrestling with his conscience. A battle within his head. One side told him to _leave, leave as fast as you can and don't look back_ but there was a larger part of himself that said, _don't go, you'll never see her again if you go, stay!_ The selfish part of him just wasn't ready to be away from her. 

"I thought you would have left by now." Rose said softly.

"I'm still trying to decide."

"Maybe you should at least rest first before you go."

Dean nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

"You probably should eat something and shower as well."

"Where would I sleep?"

That seemed like a logical question. There was only one bedroom with a king size bed but the couch in the living room was another option. "Well, the bed is big enough for both of us."

Rose was curious as to how much longer they were going to beat around the bush and try to ignore the strong chemistry they felt for each other.

"Rosebud!"

Rose could feel his hot breath in her ear and she shivered. "Yes!"

"I think you should tell me to leave or go sleep on the couch."

Rose felt her pulse quicken and she wet her dry lips with the tip of her tongue. She was starting to feel hot all of a sudden. Very hot! Rose instead leaned back against Dean's much larger frame. His body was solid and she couldn't deny the tingles she felt deep inside of her when he was with her.

"Is that what you really want?"

Rose could feel as Dean's fingers gently pushed her long, wet tresses to the side exposing her swan-like neck. Rose bit her lip nervously as soon as she felt his lips plant a kiss on the tender spot right below her ear and she closed her eyes, reveling in the gentle kiss. "I'm a selfish man and even though I should leave right now, I just can't leave you!"

Rose felt her heart soar hearing his confession. She smiled when she felt him place another tender kiss on her neck. Rose could feel Dean's other hand on her left cheek as he continued planting butterfly kisses up and down the column of her neck. It became harder for Rose to breath or even think as he then began nibbling on her earlobe. "Then stay with me until you must go."

Rose was glad he couldn't see how nervous she was. She wasn't so naïve that she didn't know where this was going and at this point, she didn't want to try and rationalize what she should do and what she must do. She wanted to go with how she felt. This may be her only opportunity to be close to someone that made her feel special: a man that she somehow felt a strong connection with. Dean made her whole body ache with want and need. After all the lonely years, she needed to feel close to someone. To know that they needed her just as much as she needed them.

"Rosebud!" Rose loved how his raspy voice made her want to melt. "I'm not leaving. I can't be away from you even if I tried. So you don't have to do anything you don't want to do to try and convince me to stay. I'm not going anywhere."

Rose smiled. She knew him; she may not know what was his favorite TV show or what he liked to eat for breakfast but she knew that he was a good man. He wanted her to know she had a choice. "I'm right where I want to be." She confessed, she could feel his thumb caressing her cheek.

Dean groaned. It had been so long since he had been with a woman and hearing Rose say that literally made all his reasons for not getting close to her dissipate. Dean gently tilted her head back and claimed her sweet lips in a hungry kiss. Rose felt Dean's arm snake around her waist pulling her up against his hard frame as his lips caressed her lips sensuously. Dean slipped his tongue into her moistness, enjoying her sweet taste. The fire he felt burning deep within felt as if he may explode into smithereens. He had never felt such an intense desire for a woman yet he would have to keep the pace slow and gentle which he was perfectly capable of doing. It had been so long and Rose drove him completely wild as if she was some unbelievable dream that he would wake up from any moment.

Rose completely melted into his embrace and her arm came up around his shoulders so that she could entwine her fingers into his messy locks. Rose enjoyed feeling his soft, curly locks between her fingers as his lips continued to move against hers she met his tongue and swirled the muscles in a dance. Rose felt as she was dizzy from the passionate kiss. Shivers travel up her spine leaving a trail of electric sparks coursing through her body.

Dean broke the kiss and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek as his very experienced and nimble fingers went to her wet rain coat. It took him no time to undo the buttons and he was pulling the uncomfortable clothing off of her in no time. Next Dean unzipped her dress making sure to not to get the long, ebony tresses caught in the zipper.

Dean couldn't help but to feel a little nervous as he caught sight of the soft skin of her back. Delicious thoughts of kissing every inch of this perfect woman danced erotically in his head. Once the dress was unzipped he turned her toward him so that he could bend down and take her boots off.

Rose couldn't help but love the sweet gesture. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he took her boots off. She could feel his hard muscles in his shoulders beneath his black leather jacket. He stood up meeting her shy brown eyes. She smiled at him nervously as she decided that she was going to undress him. Whatever he did, she could do as well. Her trembling fingers were not even half as steady as his more confident fingers as she unbuttoned his what once was white but now was muddy brown buttoned up shirt. Dean took off his black leather jacket and threw it to the side. Rose almost hated seeing the black leather go. She liked the way it made him look like James Dean. She loved the older movies and James Dean in _Rebel Without A Cause_ had caused quite a few blushes from inappropriate thoughts on her part.

Dean was incredibly patient. When Rose finally finished with the last button she looked up at him triumphantly and melted into his sparkling blue eyes. Rose tilted her head studying him intently. She could see that he was a bad boy with a heart of gold. She could feel the raging battles he fought within himself. She has a feeling he was reformed bad boy that struggled with his conscience.

"Are you just going to leave my shirt on after going through all that trouble to unbutton it?" There was that bad boy smirk. She could see that he was very interested to see what she would do next.

"I should, I mean you did leave my dress on." Rose didn't know what possessed her to be so bold. He wasn't the only one that could be taunting.

Dean nodded enjoying her quick wit. "I guess I should take care of that problem immediately." Dean smirked showing off his devilish dimples that Rose didn't want to take her eyes off but she turned so that he could continue.

Rose bit her lip, glad to be away from his penetrating stare. "You should!" There was no going back and she wouldn't even if even she lost her nerve. She didn't know if she would ever feel this type of attraction ever again. She had to know what it was like. She had been curious for so many years now and reading romances only fueled her desire to want more than just words on a paper.

He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck as his hands pushed the offending fabric off her shoulders and watched as it fell to the floor in a heap. Dean slid his shirt off and it fell beside her dress. She leaned back against his bare chest, enjoying the feel of his heat against her skin. Rose tilted her head, giving Dean more access to her silky skin. Rose closed her eyes as he nibbled on her delicate flesh. "You know we have to get a quick shower." Dean made sure to include quick because he couldn't wait to take her to bed. All thoughts of being tired and exhaustion were completely gone. Even all his aches and pains had amazingly disappeared. All that was left was a hot throbbing ache throughout his body that only Rose could cure.

Rose blushed. She had forgot how dirty and smelly they must be after being in the rain and walking through mud. Without any notice, Dean scooped Rose up bridal style and she squeaked in surprise. Dean carried Rose to the bathroom which was across from the bedroom. Rose felt so self-conscious as Dean sets her on her feet wearing nothing but her lacy bra and panty set. _You wanted this Rose so stop feeling scared,_ Rose gave herself a little pep talk as Dean cut the water on.

Of course once Rose saw the water, all thoughts of being naked in front of Dean went out the window. That shower looked was so inviting. She quickly took her bra and panties off in a hurry. Dean was hoping for a strip tease dance but he certainly understood her desire for a warm shower. He felt the same need to feel clean once again.

Dean helped Rose into the shower trying not to stare at her beautiful, shapely form which was extremely difficult. To be so petite, Rose was blessed with full, luscious breasts. Her hips were curvaceous, and her butt was perfectly curved to fit in his large hands. She was incredibly gorgeous and so innocent to what type of reaction he was having to her. He watched as his exotic beauty stood underneath the warm sprayer with her eyes closed in ecstasy as the water ran over each curve of her body. The heat was soothing every ache and strained muscle in her body.

Rose opened her eyes and saw Dean standing there watching her with smoky eyes. Rose smiled invitingly. "Hurry, the hot water doesn't last long."

That was all the invitation he needed because he didn't want to take a cold shower. Nothing ruins the mood like a cold shower. Dean stepped into the tub and Rose let Dean under the water while she washed her body and hair with soap and then she rinsed off as he soaped up. They had been so wet and cold that the warm water felt like heaven. Once Rose was all rinsed off, she used a brush in the bathroom to comb out her long, thick hair as Dean finished up. Then the nervous began attacking her again. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as Dean stepped out and towel dried off.

Rose waited patiently, biting her lip but she couldn't help the way her eyes traveled up and down his naked frame. Dean was very tall with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and a slim waist. His abs had beautiful definition and she blushed when she realized how impressive he was in the crotch area. She knew the mechanics he was pretty big and her body would stretch but it was still hard to imagine. Rose turned away blushing but his body was permanently seared into her memory.

Rose felt Dean behind her again, she couldn't miss his strong arms wrapping around her tiny frame. Her pulse quickened and she her breathing became labored.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Rose had her that old cliché before and smiled. "Then you would be a millionaire."

Dean chuckled. He pressed a kiss against the side of her face. "Care to share?"

Rose felt an intense need to run and hide but the thought of leaving him was even more scary. Two very contrasting emotions. "I guess I'm just scared." That makes sense, who wouldn't be, it was going to be her first time. She kind of knew what to expect yet she didn't. She hoped she wouldn't have to explain that because she wasn't sure if she could. "I know you may not want to hear that but it's how I feel."

"Actually I am very interested in knowing how you feel."

Rose turned so she could look at him. _Big mistake Rose, dreamy eyes, boyish good looks, dimples to die for, yep not good when she needed to be rational,_ Rose thought taking a steadying breath.

"Rosebud!" Dean cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "If you are not sure, it's OK! I'm not leaving! I will take a cold shower and go to sleep but I just need to know."

Rose placed her hands on his wrists and she smiled. "I'm scared but I want to be with you! I like the way you make me feel." Rose reached up and touched his cheek. "No man has ever made me feel this way and I trust you."

Dean nodded. "Great, no pressure!"

Rose just chuckled and smiled.

"You're going to be the death of me kid!" Dean said huskily as he came in closer to kiss Rose. Rose closed her eyes and felt an electric spark as soon as she felt his soft lips touch hers He kissed her softly a few times before pulling her tight against his hard body. Rose's arms went around his neck pulling him closer to her. Rose heard Dean moan when she was the first one to slip her tongue into his warm mouth and began teasing him with gentle caresses. He licked her lips teasingly. Rose giggled when Dean picked her up once again bridal style into his strong arms.

Dean carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the soft bed. The bed was decorated with a white and yellow comforter and lots of small decorative pillows that Dean pushed off the bed except for the two big pillows. Dean just stood there staring down at Rose. Her small frame lounged on the fluffy pillows comfortably. Her long, black hair spilled out across the pillows seductively. Her darken nipples were hard little buds begging for attention. Her legs were slightly drawn up to her body.

Rose felt so exposed and felt completely unsure of her body. She went to cover her breasts self-consciously.

"Please don't cover up!" dean's voice was husky with need.

"You keep looking at me strangely, am I ugly?"

Dean's eyebrows rose. She was so innocent that she had no idea just how gorgeous she was. "You're the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen."

Rose blushed. She had never been given such a nice compliment. Men had always let her know that she was desirable but it was always lude and crude. Rose sat up as Dean bent down towards her. Rose wrapped her arms around Dean's neck pulling him in close. Dean claimed her lips in a hot, searing kiss. He was gentle but he was hungry for her. He wanted so much to possess the sweet, little beauty.

Rose moaned unhappily when Dean broke the kiss but felt relieved when she felt him placing soft kisses on the tip pf her nose, on her cheek, to her chin. Rose leaned her head back giving Dean even more access to her supple skin. Rose wrapped her fingers once again in his messy curls enjoying the feel of the silken strands as he moved lower leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. He bit her softly on her shoulder causing her to moan from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Dean planted kisses along Rose's collarbone and she squirmed from the sweet sensations.

Rose was feeling a little impatient, his kisses were driving her wild but she trusted Dean. She knew that he was going slowly for her benefit but try telling that to her throbbing womanly core. Rose moaned when she felt Dean's hand cup one of her luscious breasts and felt a jolt of electricity when his thumb caressing her hard bud. When Dean's warm, wet mouth claimed the other tender bud hungrily, Rose couldn't hold back the surprised moaned when she felt sensual tingles coursing through her veins.

Rose ran her fingertips gently across his Dean's back reveling in the hard smoothness of his skin. Dean's tongue flicked across Rose's hardened bud and she gasped as Dean hand kneaded her other full breast before switching and taking the darkened nipple into his warm mouth. Rose squirmed around as the sensations flooded her body relentlessly. Dean enjoyed listening to every little gasp and moan he could draw out of his little Rose. "Damn you are so beautiful!" Dean mumbled out before nibbling on her hard peak.

Rose could feel her body trembling with need…! She could feel Dean teasing her belly button which caused her to giggle. She tried to cover her stomach but he held her so that he could spread kisses all over flat stomach before nibbling on her hip bones.

When Rose began feeling tender kisses on top of her thighs and Dean nudging her thighs apart, she felt a strong sense of self-consciousness take over and she tried to close her legs back. She had read about this but she never thought Dean would try to do this. Her whole body blushed at the thought of him being so intimate with her womanhood.

"Rosebud!"

"Dean!" Rose choked out her whole body felt so stiff.

"Relax Darling! You're going to love this!"

"I…I…I just don't know." She stammered out.

"I do!" Dean said confidently. "Come on Rosebud! Open your petals for me." Just the way Dean's husky voice asked made Rose melt. She felt so embarrassed having him so close to her womanly core but her whole body was aching for the pleasure he seemed to promise.

Rose tentatively opened her thighs biting her lip nervously. Only her doctor had seen that part of her and it was nerve wrecking. _What if I don't like it? What if he doesn't like the way I taste? What if I smell bad?_ All of these stresses were screaming in her head but as soon as she felt Dean's wet muscle glide across her juicy lips, her whole body shuddered and she bucked her hips excitedly.

Dean licked the lips to her most secret body part. Being so close to her was driving him crazy. But he wanted her to experience paradise to its fullest. Dean gently opened up her petals and tortuously slow licked her tender flesh. He knew just the spot to hit but he purposely avoided it just so he could loosen her body up to gain more access. Rose gasped with each sensation. Her body literally felt as if she was on fire. She tasted so delicious with each stroke of his tongue across the moist flesh. As soon as Dean felt that Rose was more relaxed he gently flicked his tongue across the tender bud that was the source of her pleasure.

Rose clawed the sheets beneath her as she felt fireworks exploding throughout her body. Electric currents coursed through her leaving her a wild, panting mess. She had never experienced such pleasure. Passion completely engulfed her body until she felt as her body was going to explode. The sweet sensations Dean caused as he circled her sweet bud made her moan and gasp. Her hips bucked up wildly needing more attention. She felt drunk with passion as Dean continued his loving assault her most intimate area. Passionate sparks ricochet throughout her body, building to something even more explosive. She could feel as if something even more stimulating was waiting for her, slowly elevating her higher and higher into the Heavens. Rose cried out Dean's name in wonder at these new tantalizing sensations. Rose could feel Dean planting kisses along her tender flesh before hungrily sucking on her bud. Rose cried out in intense pleasure when she finally descended into passion's final throes. Dean pulled every spark, every tingle, every pleasurable sensation possible exploded simultaneously.

Rose breathed raggedly as her body pulsated. It was all consuming passion that coursed throughout her body, knocking the air out of her body leaving her a pulsating, sensitive mess.

Dean quietly got up so that he could clean up. He couldn't help but to feel ecstatic to get that type of response out of Rose. She was a very passionate woman to his delight and he enjoyed hearing every moan, every gasp, every beautiful sound she made as he pleasured her.

Dean gave Rose a moment before joining her back on the bed. He laid down beside her propped up looking down at her. Rose's face blushed ruby red when she looked into his bright blue eyes. She couldn't believe how she had acted and hoped he didn't think bad of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so…" Rose felt so incredibly embarrassed.

Dean's rose eyebrow rose in admiration. "So beautiful? So gorgeous?"

"Ladies are not supposed to act like that."

"Well I am glad you did because otherwise I would have felt like I was doing it completely wrong."

"Oh No! I think you are really good at that." Rose felt as if she would be forever the color of scarlet.

Dean leaned down to kiss Rose and she pulled him closer to her wanting to feel his body connect with hers. Rose was ready, this was what she wanted. She didn't need a piece of paper or a ring, she just wanted to feel loved. She knew many of her friends that had the paper, had the ring, and felt completely alone and unwanted. It wasn't as if Dean wouldn't offer her these things, it's that he couldn't. Right now was all he could offer and honestly, this was more than she ever believed she would ever have. She resigned herself to never knowing passion, becoming a bitter, old spinster at some point but at least she found someone that she cared about, someone she adored and trusted. She was scared to say love, because it could never be. At least she could say she had this brief moment in time with Dean and come what may she was ready.

Rose felt all of her senses come alive. She was both excited yet afraid of what was next. She cupped Dean's face gingerly enjoying the feel of his tongue caressing hers passionately. She could feel his urgency through his kiss. Hungry and needy though now she couldn't blame him after experiencing her first climax.

Rose could feel Dean moving over her body, nudging her thighs apart so he could rest in between her thighs, cradling his hips snugly. Her hands moved down his muscular arms, enjoying the feel of his skin.

Dean pulled away from her kiss so that he could nibble on her neck and ear lobe sending electric jolts up her spine. Rose moaned. She could feel his hardened member against her leg. Rose bravely moved down his body so that she could feel him. Dean moaned and bucked his hips into Rose's soft hand.

"Rosebud! You're killing me."

Rose loved that she could as easily drive him wild as he did to her.

When Dean was her bodyguard working security, he looked much older than his 30 years but now he looked so boyish and carefree with an impish grin and smoky blue eyes. He was so beautiful; he wasn't a pretty boy but he was quite handsome with his rugged bad boy good looks. Bad boy with a heart of gold, Rose thought as he once again captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His arms gathered up pulling her close to him. Her arms came up and circled around his neck kissing him back with just as much intensity. She didn't want to act like some helpless flower, as scared as she felt, she was just as hungry with an aching deep inside that she needed him to sate.

Dean's breathing was ragged as he pulled away. "Rosebud! Are you sure?"

He was driving her crazy by being the perfect gentleman. She appreciated it, she knew most men did not have that type of restraint but her mind was made up. Her body was aching, and dammit she needed him!

Rose cupped his face. "Make love to me before I burn up!" Her body was on fire.

His features softened as he kissed her gently. The kiss deepened as Dean lifted up slightly. He positioned the tip of his throbbing member to her soft entrance. He could feel her warmth and he moaned as he knew it was time. Rose clutched Dean's biceps as Dean slowly pushed himself inside of Rose.

Rose gasped into Dean's mouth as the burning, ripping sensation consumed her small frame. She could feel Dean's kisses and hear his raspy voice saying that he was sorry but she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Thankfully she had already known it was going to hurt. She was somewhat prepared for it. She could feel her body stretching to accommodate Dean's length and girth.

Rose groaned as Dean took his time pushing further and further and deeper and deeper inside of her tight body. Rose could hear Dean moan and she realized she loved hearing him moan. He was so beautiful. How she felt earlier she realized he must be feeling the same and that made her heart soar. Rose locked her legs instinctively around Dean's hips securing him deeply inside of her.

Dean was perfectly still as he gazed down at his perfect Rose. He stroked her hair, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her lips were trembling. Her eyes were blurry with unshed tears. "Rose, I'm so sorry, maybe I should stop!"

Rose shook her head. "No! Just stay still I will be ok!" She knew it would take time for her body to adjust. She could already feel sweet tingling sensations.

Dean felt like Rose was going to break his dick off, she was so tight mixed with the squeezing of her tight warm silken tunnel, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was so hard not to go with his instincts and to just pound away into her. It took every ounce of control he possessed. "You have to relax Rosebud!"

Rose took a breath and did just that. "I'm ok!" Rose nodded. She felt so completely full of Dean, a feeling she actually enjoyed. The feel of his body deep within her excited her.

Dean beginning moving slowly, distracting Rose from the pain with tender kisses. Slow, drawn out strokes. Rose felt his back muscles straining as she ran her fingertips up and down Dean's back. The pain had mostly subsided and all she felt was a deep ache and the need she had felt earlier. Rose grabbed Dean's butt cheeks playfully, enjoying just how perfectly round they were.

Dean moaned as his pace slowly picked up. He lovingly kissed Rose on her lips, neck, and shoulder which she matched kiss for kiss with as much intensity. Rose's legs rubbed against his own as their bodies moved as one. Rose found her needing more and more of him, her whole body felt like it was on fire. Every cell sparked from the sweet friction. Every stroke brought her closer and closer to paradise. Rose moaned hungrily as Dean's kisses became even more fierce and passionate. Rose clutched Dean closer to her as he bordered on the brink. The lovers moved as one in a sensual dance as old as time. Every nerve sparked with pleasure, ecstasy so close. Rose was just as hungry for release as Dean. She arched her back moving gracefully with Dean, she matched his rhythm perfectly.

Dean bent down and took each of Rose's dusky nipples into his warm mouth. He alternated between the peaks, swirling his tongue around the hard nipples happily devouring the buds. Rose arched up needing more. "Dean!" Rose stammered. She moaned as Dean kissed her lips once again. Their bodies trembled as their passions drove them and Rose cried out Dean's name as she was swept up in a raging tidal wave of pure pleasure. Hearing Rose cry out his name drove him over the edge straight into the throes of passion's grip. Their bodies turned into a mess of sensual, erotic sparks of lustful sensations. Rose felt Dean's body shudder and tremble as he cried out as he rode out the last of sensations of their climax.

Rose felt Dean's heavy breathing as he collapsed onto Rose. He should have been too heavy for her little frame but she welcomed his weight. Her hands stroked his soft curls as she tried to process what they had just done. She could still feel him deep within her. Finally, she decided to stop over thinking, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. She didn't want to think of how this was so wrong on so many levels. She just a huge part of herself to man that she cared for deeply.

Dean lifted slightly realizing that he may be crushing her. He felt as if he could sleep for 2 weeks straight he was that exhausted but he needed to see how Rose was. Needed to make sure she was OK and didn't hate him. He should have showed more self-control but he was so hungry for his Rosebud. It's just he had never met a woman like Rose. A beautiful mixture of innocence and maturity with a loving, caring heart.

Typically, he had really bad taste in women and his brother Roman would probably feel that there was something wrong with Rose just because he liked her but Dean had watched this little lady for 6 months. She was always selfless, caring, and giving, she shied away from men. Her only relationships were with Mara, her father, Cho who was like a second mother, and a sweet, little old lady who owned a candy shop in town who adored Rose.

Dean braced his body on his elbows as he stared down at Rose. Rose smiled up at him nervously. "You are trembling Mr. Ambrose."

Dean loved how playful Rose could be which was a side of Rose that was new to him but he was finding out more and more every moment he spent with her and he was starting to realize, he wanted to know her even better. He never would have thought that she was such a passionate person. He was really expecting a bunch of crying which would have made sense. The first time was painful though he hadn't been with a virgin since high school which he remembered to be a total nightmare. He could see that Rose felt the pain and she was so brave handling it but then she responded so beautifully once the pain subsided.

"You seem to have that effect on me Rosebud!"

Rose lit up hearing that. "You seem to have that effect on me as well." Rose admitted.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore but amazing!" Rose looked nervously into Dean's blue eyes. "I was just wondering if I was ok?"

Dean's eyebrow rose and he almost chuckled. She was so innocent she had no idea that he more than enjoyed being with her, it was probably the best experience he had ever had. Most women he dealt with were trashy and easy, it was simpler like that for him after his heart had been broken once before by a woman who he had loved with all his heart and wanted to marry until he found out she was sleeping with his best friend when he was gone on missions. Roman had known the woman was no good but Dean refused to listen. After that he sought women out for just sex. It was simpler, women like Rose were dangerous. He knew there was a difference between sex and making love. Anyone could have sex, cheap and tawdry sex with no strings attached. That fit his lifestyle perfectly, making love to Rose did not. But he was already deep within her snare, he knew without a doubt he more than cared for Rose and again he was destined for heartbreak. This time around, he knew it was not her fault or his for that matter. Bad timing and a love that was forbidden would be their downfall. But at least he was walking into this with his eyes wide open. No one to blame but himself but if a short time was all he could have with Rose then he wanted very minute he could steal just to be with her.

"You are much more than OK!" Dean kissed the tip of her nose. "I just wish I could offer you more than…"

Rose put her finger up to Dean's lips. "Just offer me now!"

Dean nodded and kissed Rose gently. She could still fell him buried within her but he was not as hard as he had been. Dean rolled over to the side and pulled Rose into his arms. Rose laid her head on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat once again. She could get use to the sound but it was only temporary. Rose yawned. They both were completely drained and fell into a deep slumber rather quickly holding onto each other tightly.

 **OK everyone! For Valentine's Day, I just want my lovely readers to rate the love scene if you could please. I would love to know everyone's response. Romance 1 being poor and 10 being super romantic and the lovemaking, was it super-hot sugar? 1 being poor and 10 being super-hot but feel free to leave your thoughts. Thank you to all my gorgeous readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***I do not own any WWE characters. There is lovemaking scenes in this chapter and fluff**

Rose's chocolate brown eyes squinted as she hesitantly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her sleepy limbs. She felt like she had just slept for a week. She looked up at the window and could see that it was dark outside. They must have slept the entire day away, she thought yawning once again. They had been so exhausted. She smiled when she realized she was referring to her and Dean. Rose remembered their very intimate love making they shared earlier that morning and Rose blushed as she turned to look at Dean and saw his bright blue eyes staring down at her. He was propped up on his elbow with the palm of his hand right under his chin.

"Good morning!" Dean's raspy voice washed over Rose comfortingly.

Rose bit her lip nervously with a smile. _Ok, I will try not to feel too embarrassed even though I look a mess and he just watched me yawn and my breath surely smells like a skunk and he was watching me sleep, I'm sure I didn't do anything too embarrassing in my sleep, I hope!_ "I think it's way past morning by now." Rose said shyly. "How long have you been awake?" Which she really wanted to was, _how long have you been watching me sleep?_

"Not long, I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful!"

"OH NO! I wasn't snoring or drooling was I?"

Dean chuckled. "No, you just looked so beautiful sleeping as if you were _Sleeping Beauty._ "

Rose smiled up at Dean. When Dean tried to kiss her though she shrieked and put her hand over her mouth. ""NO, my breath stinks!"

Dean laughed. "I don't care how your breath smells."

"I do!" Rose tried to avoid his kiss and couldn't help giggling as he rolled on her and tried to hold her face in place so he could kiss her. "OK!" Rose warned. "You asked for it!" And she breathed hard in his face and he gagged and rolled off of her almost falling to the floor. Rose laughed so hard as he fought to maintain his balance so he wouldn't fall to the floor. "I told you!"

"I stand corrected!" Dean laughed as he crawled back toward Rose. Like a stealth cat, Dean quickly grabbed a hold of Rose and quickly kissed her before she could react. She was surprised at how agile he was and how fast he could move but feeling his soft lips moving against her heart shaped lips once again caused all her defenses to come crashing down and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him further in for a much deeper kiss.

Rose's body melted into his warmth as he kissed her passionately. They both moaned as their bodies came alive. Rose gasped as she felt Dean's hands caressing her firm, taut breasts. Rose was fascinated with how Dean's expert hands knew just how to touch her so that her body tingled from head to toe.

Dean teased her budding nipples, enjoying the feel. He enjoyed seeing her lovely face blush, her soft moans of passion, and how her body came alive with just a touch and when Dean took one delectable bud into his warm mouth, rose whimpered earnestly needing more. He could feel her fingers buried deep within his curls as he hungrily feasted on her luscious curve.

Rose's whole body shivered as she felt his tongue circling around her dusky peak. She almost cried out for him to not stop when he pulled away only to lavish the same loving attention to the other needy bud. Her head was spinning and she felt an intense throbbing in her very core. She had never thought it was even remotely possible to feel anything this intense but her body was proving otherwise because she was writhing around passionately.

She felt like it would have been awkward having to face Dean in the morning but she never expected to be awaken so pleasantly surprised. When Dean once again took possession of her sweet lips, Rose was hungry with desire. She heartily kissed him back, matching his fever with her own.

Rose felt as if she was drunk with passion as Dean flipped her on top of him. Rose felt that unnerving scared feeling creeping in. She was now on top of him and she felt clueless. It shouldn't bother her that she had no idea what to do but it did. She didn't want him thinking she was somehow a bad lover though he did know from the get go that she was a virgin so if he was going to be disappointed it was his own fault.

Dean could see that scared deer caught in headlights look in her beautiful browns. He wondered if she realized that there were more positions than just one. "You're overthinking it!"

It took a moment for his words to penetrate her cloudy thoughts. "What?"

"You're overthinking it!"

"Overthinking what?" Her voice was a little shaky.

"Everything! This is not a time to think just feel."

"I'm just not sure."

Dean sat up and gazed into her soft features, her heart shaped lips, her tawny brown eyes, and her long ebony hair falling in waves down around her shoulders, down her back, she was breathtaking and the innocence in her heart was pure. Now he was overthinking things such as he should have left her alone. She probably wouldn't be able to marry now, he probably ruined her life forever and it's all his fault. _Yep! I'm going to Hell for sure!_

He felt her soft hands cupping his face and bringing him out of his thoughts. "Now you are overthinking things!" Her gentle voice made him blush.

"I was just thinking I shouldn't have been with you like this, it's not like America."

"And you feel that you ruined me for marriage?"

"Pretty much!"

"I never planned on marrying. Here they marry for money and power, women are usually subservient to their husbands. They usually run the house but it's not what I want. What if I ended up with a man who wouldn't let me read or write and didn't want me to dance and wouldn't let me volunteer at hospitals or schools. Or wouldn't want me if…"

Rose could feel her heart breaking because of her biggest fear. She had to look away, she didn't want him to see her shame.

"Rose, don't cry! It can't be that bad."

"I don't know if I could ever have children. My mom had several miscarriages before I was finally born and then she died not too long after having me."

"Rose you're a miracle!"

"No I wasn't, she died!" Rose could feel the tear slide down her cheek. She had made peace with that a long time ago but facing that she would probably never have a child was painful. No man here would want her, they wanted wealth, power, and an heir to carry the family name. "No man would want me so I shut myself off to men, it's easier that way."

"Then they are stupid because you are one incredible woman!"

"Can you honestly say you would be ok with never having children?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I would love to have a family one day but I had a pretty fucked up childhood. I don't want to subject my child to anything like that."

"You're not abusive Dean, you're loving and caring!"

"And so are you and do you know how many children out there who need a good home?"

Rose then remembered that Dean was adopted and she smiled as Dean wiped the tear from her eyes. Fate really had a messed up sense of humor, so much so she wanted to laugh but she just looked at Dean affectionately.

"Rose, I want you to come home with me. I would stay here with you if I could but I can't and not keep breathing."

She must have heard wrong. _Did he say he wanted to stay with me?_ She had never imagined that Dean would want to stay with her. But as what though? "As what Dean? I can't go as your mistress no matter how I feel about you, I still have to have my dignity."

Dean kissed the tip of Rose's nose. "No, as my wife! I'm not into the whole juggling women thing. I have a hard time just keeping one, besides, mom would kick my ass!"

Rose didn't know what to think or what to do but her heart felt like it was bursting with love. He wanted to take her with him. He wanted to marry her, he didn't care if she may never could give him children. How could her life be changing so drastically in just a matter of days? She had defied her father, fell in love with Dean, had finally made love for the first time, and now talking about a life together with her love. No more loneliness, no more sadness, just a life full of endless opportunities.

Of course she knew it wasn't as simple as that. Danger wasn't that far behind them. Her father wanted Dean dead and she knew he would stop at nothing to make sure Dean never made it back home, alive or dead. She knew she was risking a great deal when she made the decision to save Dean and get him to safety but now she was willing to risk everything to make sure he was safe.

"You're crazy!" Rose's brown eyes sparkled. She shook her head in merriment as he cupped her cheeks.

"Believe it or not, you are not the first person to say that!"

"We have only known each other…" Rose put her arms around Dean's shoulders.

"For 6 months." Dean chimed in.

"And we don't know a lot about each other." Rose couldn't help but to be cautious.

"So we will have the rest of our lives to get to know each other better."

Rose stared at Dean's sincere blue eyes. This was nuts but her heart was literally flip flopping for joy. "I don't get it!"

"I just know that from the first moment I saw you, I saw this beautiful young woman with the big brown eyes and the biggest heart I had ever seen on a woman. I was really expecting some spoiled out of control Princess..."

"Watch it!" Rose mockingly glared at Dean which she couldn't keep for very long because he made a goofy face and she laughed.

"But you are smart, intelligent, very caring, loving, and the bravest woman I know."

"I am not brave."

"It took a lot of guts for you to save me, hide me in your room, and now you are defying your father and in hiding all to protect my neck. I'm not sure I ever met someone so brave."

"You are brave also."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I've had a lot of training. I think it means more when it comes from the heart."

"So your heart wasn't in it that day that you saved me?"

Dean sighed. "My heart was in it way more than it should have been the day I saved you!" Dean whispered as he reached up and cradled her face in his hands. "You're everything I have been searching for my whole life."

That warmed Rose's heart. She had never felt so much love and affectionate and it was really overwhelming.

"Don't cry Rosebud, you haven't lived with me yet to see what a slob I can be." Rose hit him playfully and shook her head.

"This is all happening so fast. It's scary!"

Dean cupped her cheeks affectionately. "I'm sorry, I know this seems to be going too fast, I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time left."

Rose paled. _Not a lot of time because he had to leave soon or not a lot of time because he was going to die?_ She realized that there was a real chance that she wouldn't be able to save him, wouldn't be able to get him home to his family, and a real chance that she could lose him forever, not just to distance. She cupped his face realizing sometimes you can't always be sensible and if you found what you want you have to grab it before it's gone forever.

"Rose Baby!" Dean with concern as he cupped her face in his hands. "Rose, it will be OK!"

It took a moment but Rose was finally able to focus again on Dean. She knew in her heart that she wanted to be with him. She had always played it safe but she was never going to know if she doesn't ever take a chance and gamble with life. He was offering to share his life with her, she wouldn't have to be alone ever again and he excepted her as she was, flaws and all. He was sweet and loving and he made her feel special and beautiful.

"Rose, you can think it over, I don't want you to feel pressured."

Rose leaned in touching her forehead with his. She had to admit, she never thought she would receive a marriage proposal naked straddling a naked man before but their situation was unconventional. They were baring their hearts to each other, not just their bodies and that was an intimacy that made his moment even more special. Her heart craves his love and her body carves his body. She wants to feel him inside of her, to feel her body connected with his. She could feel her body shiver at the thought of him deep within her bringing them both to the heights of pleasure. She felt the heat from his body burning her skin. She could feel his need against her belly, his hard, thick cock begging for her love.

Rose lifted slightly and kissed Dean hungrily. Dean happily devoured her sweet lips, his tongue plunging into her sweetness. She was delicious, he could feel the silky contours of the insides of her mouth and she moaned as he probed her moist mouth like a man starving. Rose felt Dean's hands cup her full breasts. Dean's thumbs teased Rose's dusky nipples, awakening the perky buds.

Rose gasped breaking the kiss as she leaned her head back, her long ebony hair falling down her back like a silk curtain. Dean kissed her sensitive neck, enjoying her shivers as ne nibbled on her collar bone and her shoulders. He kissed his way to her luscious perky breasts.

Rose mumbled his name as she felt his lips latch onto one of her buds. He tries to take as much of the fullness in his mouth as he could. Rose gasped as desire travels from the source of her womanhood all over her sensitive body.

Dean lavishes much attention on each of Rose's hardened buds. Each moan and gasp was like music to his ears. Rose's arched her back giving him more access to her ravishing body. He ran his hands down her sides resting on her hips.

Rose whimpered as the intense aching grew. She gasped as the sensations spark deep within her. "Dean!" Rose whimpers.

Dean loved hearing his name on her sweet lips. He looks up into her dark brown eyes. That was his undoing. He had been trying to wait. He hated feeling like an anxious teenager but Rose was driving him crazy with need. Dean lifts Rose up slightly so that he could position his cock to her delicate opening. Rose sensed what she had to do and Dean helps her as she lowered her body down onto his. Rose's body opens hungrily for him. Dean moaned as her juicy walls, stretched and opened for him.

It was slightly painful as she felt Dean stretching her silky walls and she dug her nails deep in his back as she laid her chin on his shoulder. It was a contrasting mixture between pleasure and pain. She could feel his hard cock filling her completely up.

Dean groaned as he felt Rose's nails dig into his skin but feeling her silky skin sliding down his shaft made his head swim with pleasure. Once Dean was completely sated in Rose's juicy cavern they both just held each other. The discomfort Rose had felt began to subside and all she felt was Dean, deep inside of her, his thick cock filling her up.

Dean kissed Rose gently before he laid back against the soft bed. He grabbed her hips and began helping her move on top of him. She placed her hands on his muscled chest as she caught on to the rhythm and began riding his hard cock. Each movement made her whole body tremble. Rose looked down at Dean, his cheeks were flushed, his messy, honey golden tendrils were half in his eyes, and his blue eyes sparkled devilishly.

Dean couldn't take his eyes away from his beautiful Rosebud. Her almond eyes were closed in rapture as her body moved gracefully on top of him. Her luscious breasts jiggled seductively and he swore he had to be in a dream. She was like an angel, pure and sweet in her passion. He enjoyed watching her ride him. Her movements were slow at first but as she became more confident, her pace increased. Her body vibrates from the sweet pleasure she felt. She never thought it could be this incredible or maybe just like Cho said, it's the man you are with, not the sex. Rose's tempo increases; she was so caught up in a frenzy of lust, feeling him throbbing deep inside of her and it was exciting. This wasn't just sex, she loved him, and her passionate response was because he was the only one she had ever wanted or needed.

They moaned passionately as they knew they were close. Dean swore no woman had ever made him cum so quickly, even as a horny teenager. Rose made him feel drunk with passion that he wanted to cum as soon as he buried himself deep within her honeyed walls. He called out her name in ecstasy.

Rose needed to be close to him so she grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers as she bent down and kissed him lovingly. Feeling her soft lips against his is what undone Dean and he moans as he leaps off the cliff into soul shattering pleasure. Dean's moan and his bucking hips as he rode out his passion sent Rose into the depths of immense pleasure. Her whole body sparked to life as she rode out her own wave of intense passion. The pleasure literally made every cell in her body burst forth incredible electric sparks.

Dean gasped and panted heavily as they stared at each other. Both couldn't believe just how powerful their feelings for each other were. Even buried deep within Rose right now, he still wanted more, needed more as if their hearts were connected to each other. Losing her would be like losing himself. "I love you!" Dean whispers against her trembling lips and she smiles. "I love you to!"

Dean cups her face and kisses her gently. He caresses her lips softly in a loving kiss. Both were pulled from their intimate moment when they heard a loud gasp. Rose and Dean both looked toward the door to see Mara standing there, her brown eyes were round like saucers.

Rose watched as Mara turned to walk away. "Mara Wait!" Rose called out crawling off of Dean. She grabbed a sheet and covered up before running out after her best friend. "Mara Wait Please!" Rose called out as she quickly made it to Mara.

Mara turned on her unhappily. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Mara I did!" Rose bristled at Mara's accusing glare.

"No you spewed some story about that man being an agent investigating your father and now your father wanted him dead."

"Mara, that is the truth."

"No obviously not!" Mara looked disappointed. "You've been sleeping with your bodyguard!" Mara looked puzzled. "I don't get it! You could have your pick of any man you want and you settle on a bodyguard."

Rose didn't like the way she was talking about Dean as is he was some servant. Rose knew that Mara was an elitist which is why she married a wealthy doctor but Mara knew her views on men. She didn't want what Mara had. There was no love, no passion, it was an ideal arrangement for them both but no love. Rose had heard rumblings that Mara's husband enjoyed visiting the local brothels, Rose did not want that type of life.

"He's probably out for your money, can't you see that?"

"Why because it's impossible to love me?"

"No because everyone knows how rich you are Rose! You father probably had him pegged as a gold digger and he wants him dead as well as sleeping with his daughter without a wedding ring."

"It's hard to marry on the run Mara! My father wants him dead."

"As he should. That is a disgrace to the family name." Mara threw her hands up in frustration. "What the hell can he possibly offer you?"

"Love! Unconditional passionate love! Mara he doesn't care if I may never have kids."

"Of course he doesn't, he wants your money, not you."

Rose couldn't believe how cruel Mara was being. "He's just putting up with you Rose, none of your father's men like you."

Rose shook her head and Dean had heard enough. He had tried his best to stay out of this since it was between two best friends but Dean couldn't stomach it anymore. It was obvious Mara was jealous of Rose. He could deal with Mara calling him a gold digger but he couldn't let Rose think that he put up with her, that was farthest from the truth. He loved everything about her. Dean found a pair of black sweat pants and quickly put them on.

"Rose!" Dean said her name affectionately. Her distressed brown quickly searched out his pale blue eyes and as soon as she they met, she knew the truth. If the eyes were a window to the soul, then she could see Dean crystal clear. So many emotions in their depths, but she could see his love and concern for her above anything.

Hearing his voice made her heart soar and quickly went to him, leaving Mara's accusing stare. Dean directed her straight to the bedroom. "We have to get out of here."

"We can't we need Mara's help. You haven't even called Roman yet."

"It's not safe here." Dean was trying to keep his voice down so that Mara wouldn't hear.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Rose!" Mara said worriedly. "Can I talk to you?"

"I think you've said enough!" Dean answered back.

"Rose please! This is all a big shock."

Rose looked at her best friend. She needed Mara's help and she knew this was a lot to take in. "One-minute Dean!"

Rose followed Mara out of the room and out onto the porch. All Dean could do was watch helplessly. Dean could sense something was wrong and all he could do was try and be ready.

"Rose please! I am sorry, I didn't mean those terrible things I said. I am worried and this is a big shock."

"I need your help Mara!"

"I know! You don't have to leave, stay!" Mara said grabbing Rose's hands. "I left some food, I know you have to be hungry."

Rose wasn't sure why Mara said such awful things but all she wanted was her friend back and she hugged Mara. "Mara, I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I will check on you tomorrow."

Rose nodded letting go of Mara. "Can you turn the phone on and what is the password to the internet?"

"I can have it cut on tomorrow. Why the password though?"

Rose don't know why she felt like she had to lie but she went with what her gut said. "I need to catch up on my Candy Crush." Rose was an avid player but she hadn't thought about it even once since being with Dean. That seemed to appease Mara and Mara told her the password. Rose watched as Mara walked away. She felt a slight chill as if something was not as it seemed but she had been getting that feeling around Mara for years but she had never done her wrong so she knew she could trust Mara.

Rose turned and went back inside. Dean was waiting for her in the living room. "Everything is fine and Mara left us some food." Rose said happily. Something seemed to whisper in her ear that things were not as they seemed but she brushed it off. "I have the password!"

Dean didn't answer he just went over to the computer. Rose gave him the password as she went to put some clothes on, she couldn't just keep walking around in a sheet. Once she was dressed in a pink night gown no doubt left by previous guests, Rose went and made their plates. Dean seemed really quiet, like he was deep in thought but now that he could contact Shield she guessed he was preoccupied with getting to talk to them. "What about the phone?"

"She said she would turn it on tomorrow." Made sense since it was so late. They slept their day away. Rose watched as Dean typed away. She wasn't sure if she should ask him if he got through.

Rose watched as he typed away, he would mumble at times and scratch his shoulder at other times. It kind of worried her since she didn't know what was happening. "Any news?" Rose asked nonchalantly. It took about 15 minutes until he finally answered.

He got up and walked over to her but he didn't look too happy. "They are having trouble getting clearance from the country to come in and get us out."

"But the government let you in?"

Dean nodded. "Yes but now that I have been discovered they don't want any part of it."

"So what now?" Rose asked as they both sat down at the small table.

Dean had been famished before but now he felt sick. That was never a good sign. "They are planning a rescue mission without permission." Dean grumbled but he knew that something big was going to happen before then. He made sure to tell Roman he loved him and his suspicions. He wished he could have heard Roman' s voice. He knew that Roman was worried. He didn't have to hear his voice to know that Roman was ready to march right in no matter what, even if Shield didn't approve.

"Are you worried that Roman will get hurt?" _Yes!_ But that wasn't his only concern.

"I think we should leave."

Rose sat there for a moment. She could see how serious he was. _Your gut keeps telling you something is wrong, listen to it!_ She nodded. "I think you're right but can we stay the night? It gives us time to sleep and pack a few things."

Dean nodded. They needed a little more rest and it gave him time to look around for a weapon. "But you can't tell Mara. We have to just disappear."

Rose nodded her agreement. She wanted to trust her friend but something was wrong and she couldn't place her finger on it. _Maybe I will feel better once I eat,_ Rose thought as she looked at the delicious beef noodle with vegetable dish and bread that Mara had packed. She even included some truffles.

Rose couldn't help but close her eyes as she bit into the delicious caramel filled truffle. She savored its sweet taste. She had been so worried about Dean at home that she hadn't even had one piece of chocolate so now it was like a taste of heaven in her mouth. Rose moaned in her pleasure as the chocolatey caramel excited her taste buds.

Dean had been trying to eat his noodles when he saw Rose's reaction to the sweet desserts and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Just like that, all of his worries melted away and everything he wanted or cared about revolved around this gorgeous Asian girl enjoying chocolate.

Rose sensed that she was being watched and she looked up to see Dean staring at her with a glazed look in his blue eyes. His fork had some noodles with beef on it and it was raised but he was just staring at her with hungry eyes. "What?" She asked innocently, not sure what she did to get his attention. "Am I chewing with my mouth open?"

Dean couldn't help but to smile. His Rosebud was completely naïve to how desirable she really is. "I'm trying to eat here."

Rose rose an eyebrow and looked at him confusingly. "OK, so eat!"

"You're making if difficult when you look so damn kissable eating that chocolate."

Rose blushed "I love truffles; they are so delicious."

Dean could think of something else way more delicious than truffles but his stomach reminded him that he hasn't ate in a while. "You shouldn't eat your dessert before your dinner anyways." Dean mumbled out.

"Why? Because it will ruin my appetite?"

"No, because I have a big appetite!" A first Rose was confused until he winked at her and she blushed.

Rose decided that she would wait until later to enjoy her chocolate and while she ate, images of where exactly she could eat her chocolate began to invade her thoughts. Rose couldn't believe how erotic her thoughts had turned. She looked up at Dean and blushed. Who could blame me though, he was ruggedly handsome, nice smile, dimples to die for, his messy curls were always falling into his eyes, his blue eyes, they were so beautiful. She had met very few people with blue or green eyes, she always found them fascinating but what really struck her was that night. She couldn't get over how incredibly sweet he was to her, a man had pulled a gun on her and he stepped right in front of her, with no regard to his own well-being. Sure he was paid to do that though but when he held me close and let me cry on his shoulder, he made me feel safe and I could feel how much he cared, that was when I knew what I wanted out of life. A man I could lean on and know that I was safe with him a man that would love me and I could be myself with without worry. But did fate really have to make him her father's enemy though?

They ate their meal pretty quickly; they were both starving. Once they were satisfied, Dean felt compelled to tell Rose his intentions. "There is something bothering me but it's been crazy so I haven't been able to talk to you."

Rose was worried where this was going. "About?"

"I just wanted you to know that I am not a gold digger. Granted I don't have as much money as you and your father…"

"Dean, I'm not worried about money."

"Well I have my own money and it's not from being some brilliant businessman, I just don't buy crap I don't need, I conserve. I'm not very materialistic."

Rose looked at him skeptically. "That leather jacket you have is worth a lot of money."

"Ok, I do have a thing for leather jackets." Dean admitted "I have a few leather jackets; I also love hoodies."

"Good to know." Rose said thinking they could make good presents.

"But I am in no way broke, my money sits in banks and collects interest. I am always gone so mostly I use company funds for things I need when out on missions. Roman and I share a place since we both are single and we cut expenses that way. We just thought it was a waste of money to pay for two separate places if we were never home."

"That makes sense. So you live with your brother?"

"Yeah but I don't expect us to live with my brother."

Rose loved the way he already said us as if we are already a real couple. It was weird how fast and how quickly her life had changed in just a few days. She wasn't complaining, her days were usually filled with emptiness. Sure she got to do things she really enjoyed but no one to really share it all with.

"So we are going to go look for our own place?" Rose asked with a smile. She was already picturing their place and how they could decorate it though she had a feeling Dean would go with whatever she liked. Men were usually not into decorating, that was why her father let her decorate their house and Mara's husband left all the building of the house and decorating to her.

"Yes! Whatever you want but I really think we need to live in a gated community and they must have a gym?"

"Gated community?" Rose seemed confused.

"It's just heavily secured, not just anyone can walk up to your door."

That made sense. Oh WOW! They were sitting here planning their lives together, it seemed so surreal. "Great idea!" She also understood the gym part, he obviously like to stay in shape and if it helps him keep a body like that, Rose would build one herself. Rose blushed realizing where her thoughts were now leading. Of course he brought her back down to Earth quickly.

"And I will sign a prenup!"

"You don't have to sign a prenup!"

"I want to sign it!"

"OK but what's a prenup?"

Dean looked at her and smiled. She was too cute. "It's just a document that states whatever is yours coming into the marriage will be yours if we ever divorce."

"Our country doesn't do prenups or divorce." That kind of upset her a little, did she have to think that one day he would leave me. He is American and she had heard they tended to be quite flighty.

"OK why are you frowning?"

"Do you believe in divorce? Would you leave me someday?"

"NO!" Dean didn't mean it like it must be sounding to her. "I intend to stay with you until you get tired of me or we die, I actually am old fashioned in that sense, but I just wanted you to know that I don't want your money."

Rose smiled again. "I guess we have a lot to learn about each other."

"I want to know every little part of you Rosebud!"

Rose blushed. "There's more?" She asked feeling really shy.

"There's a lot more!" Oh My Rose thought excitedly. "And I am going to quit my job."

"What! Dean you don't have to quit because of me." She wanted to be a part of his life, she didn't want him to think he had to give up his life just for her.

"I can't be away from you all the time. That's not a marriage. I would get myself killed wondering what you had for breakfast." His blue eyes melted her heart. There was a vulnerability that showed through in that moment. She didn't want to be away from him either. She got up and walked over to Dean and sat on his lap. He hugged her to him enjoying the feel her soft curves crushed against him. He loved her sweet scent. Dean pushed the dark tendrils behind her ears so he could get a better view of her heart shaped face.

Dean captured Rose's lips in a sweet, loving kiss. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Her arms went around his neck melting instantly in his arms. His lips moved in unison with hers. Dean's tongue licked her lips hungrily, enjoying her honeyed lips. Dean moaned as he felt Rose's fingers massaging the back of his neck. Dean broke the kiss when he felt like something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked confused as quickly lifted her up and he sat her down on the chair. Dean walked over to the door unlocked it and walked out onto the porch. He had a feeling as if someone was watching them. He searched around the night sky. The moon was full and the wind was blowing. He heard footsteps right behind him and he knew it was Rose. He looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes. "Is there something wrong?" Rose hugged herself as the wind blew her hair around. Branches from a bush on the side was scraping against the window. A storm was headed their way. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe a storm would hold off the danger he felt that was coming, then again, they were supposed to disappear tomorrow; what if the storm made them have to stay longer than was safe? Either way, Dean felt as they were being watched which was unsettling. Maybe he was just being paranoid though, he didn't see anyone out here.

"I just felt as if we were being watched." Dean was still scanning the night but he could see nothing.

"Should we leave?"

Dean looked up into the horizon and saw flashes of light. "No, a storm is coming."

"Are you sure someone is out there?"

"No! It could just be my instincts working overtime." Dean heard the rumble and he could tell that the storm was a few miles away but it would be here soon. "We should get inside." Either way, Dean didn't want Rose out in the open. Dean went over to Rose and escorted back inside closing and locking the door back.

"I'm going to send an email to Roman." Dean went back over to the desk and logged back in. Rose could tell something was bothering Dean. She felt completely helpless. She decided to go clean up while he sent an email to Roman.

Once done she went over to Dean. "Did Roman respond back?"

"Actually I am chatting with him right now. I told him I need to get out of here so our expert computer tech is working on that right now."

"How?" Rose asked curiously.

"He's using satellite to see if there are any good spots to hang out like caves or abandoned buildings, anywhere that we could hide out until they can get to us."

"How is that working out?"

"Not too good. Hunter is doing his best but the team I am a part of his planning already to just come in and get us out."

"So Roman knows about me."

"Yeah!"

The way Dean said that made Rose frown. "What's up?"

"Well he is just being protective, he just doesn't know you."

Rose nodded. It hurt but it was understandable. "I get it, he's the big brother." Dean nodded. "I always wished I had a big brother to watch out for me or hang out with. You are very lucky!"

Dean smiled with his adorable dimples. "Once he gets to know you, he will love you!" Dean grabbed Rose and pulled her onto his lap. Rose laughed as she landed on his lap.

"Well, I can see why he is very protective over you." Rose commented as she leaned in to kiss Dean on his soft lips. She still couldn't get over just how soft his lips felt against hers.

"I am going o finish up here, why don' you go get a shower."

"Are you going to join me?"

"Yeah, I am just going to finish talking to Roman." Dean gave her a peck on the lips and then Rose left to so shower as Dean finished talking to Roman. Dean knew that Roman was completely frustrated with Dean because he wouldn't listen to him but he wasn't going to abandon Rose. Dean knew that she was innocent in her father's business but Roman didn't know her at all so Dean understood why Roman wasn't sure if she was setting him up. If Rose wanted him dead, he would have been dead days ago. Rose was risking so much by trying to save him and by being with him. Dean tried to explain in emails but Roman was acting like the Big Brother. Dean just hoped this would all be over soon.

He logged off and stretched trying to wake up his tired body. He walked toward the bathroom and he could hear the shower running. Dean walked in and he could feel the steam from the hot shower. He hurriedly took off his sweats. He couldn't wait to be next to Rose. When he opened the white decorative shower curtain and stepped in Rose smiled happily at him. The water washed over her body while enticing water droplets rolled off her skin.

Dean had to bend slightly so that Rose could wrap her arms around his neck as he picked her up in his strong embrace to be kissed. He found it odd that whenever he held her it in his arms, all his worries and concerns seem to melt away. He had never felt anything so powerful in all his life, as if she was his everything.

The warm water sprayed over there entangled bodies as they kissed hungrily. Rose could feel Dean's hands gliding across her wet curves. Her pulse raced as a fire spread throughout her body. A burning ache that he seemed to ignite with a slight touch. Rose moaned as his hands roamed her body hungrily. Rose literally jumped when she felt his fingers rubbing up against her womanly folds. The sweet caressing made her body shudder. "You're so beautiful when you moan." Dean whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine as he dipped his fingers into her sweet folds and caressed her hidden treasure. Rose gasped from the intimate caress. She marveled at how he knew just how to touch her to make her whole body become weak.

"Are you going to cum for me Rosebud?" Dean asked seductively. Rose clutched him to her as tingling sensations rocked her body. She felt a finger enter her and she moaned passionately. She whined with need. It was music to his ears hearing his sweet little Rose was so passionate. Rose leaned her head on Deans shoulder as he continued playing with her.

Not wanting to be out done and realizing she was completely naïve but knew she needed to know what he liked, she tentatively reached down and felt his thick hardness. The unexpected touch from Rose's soft hands made Dean gasp. She smiled wickedly realizing he was just as sensitive as he was. The wet water let her fingertips glide along his length easily earning her more moans and some heavy breathing. The hardness was silky smooth and she enjoyed the soft feel of his flesh. She caressed the rounded tip and stroked the length gently worried she may hurt him.

"Rose I need you so badly." Dean choked out in between breaths. Rose licked his ear seductively.

"I need you too Dean!" Rose husky whisper sent shivers all through his body and with little ease, Dean scooped Rose up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her readily. Rose's silky walls happily engulfed all of Dean with ease. He backed her against the shower wall as he began thrusting into her wildly. Dean captured Rose's lips and kissed her passionately as he moved within her. Rose moaned and whimpered as needy pulsating tingles consumed her body. Dean nipped at Rose's sensitive neck as her nails dug into his skin once again. Their bodies aflame in passion's erotic throes pushed them over the cliff into all-consuming sweet bliss. The lover's bodies vibrated with electrical tingles as they rode out their sweet passion. Rose laid her head on Dean's shoulder as she caught her breath. Ever nerve cell tingled and was super sensitive. She could still feel him deep within and she snuggled into his embrace.

Dean nuzzled her softly and she smiled. This would have been so perfect if it wasn't for the fact her father wanted him dead. A fact that was worrying her more and more as her heart became more and more invested into their relationship. The thought of losing him now literally made her heart ache so she knew she was too far gone. Dreams of a life with him were just outside of her reach and thinking it could all be taken away before it could really begin made her sad. She hated thinking like this just after experiencing something so beautiful.

"Hey!" Dean pecked her lips. "I wasn't too rough was I?" Rose shook her head. "Then why the long face?"

"I just don't want to ever let you go!" She hoped she didn't sound too needy or ridiculous.

"You don't have to; I don't plan on going anywhere without you."

Rose looked into his eyes and laid her head on his forehead. "You better not leave."

Dean chuckled. "We better hurry and wash. We're wasting all the water."

Rose blushed realizing how long they had been in the shower. They quickly finished washing and then crawled into bed feeling tired. They feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms as danger lurked close by.

 **So how was this chapter? Something is coming to threaten the happy couple in the next chapter. Reviews if possible and thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I appreciate knowing what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***I do not own any WWE characters, just my o/cs. Warning* Graphic violence but warranted for the story**

Rose could feel her heart racing as she ran down a dirt path surrounded by dandelions. She felt the warmth of the sun slowly fading as the sun slowly dipped below the skyline. She had to hurry, time was running out. She came to a fork in the road and looked all around confused by which path to take. To her horror she saw that the once beautiful, blooming dandelions were dying at an alarming rate. She could see the soft petals withering away as she took precious minutes to contemplate which road to take. Rose could feel her heart pounding frantically as she felt an evil force lurking close by. She had to find Dean, time was running out but which way do I go she thought desperately. One path seemed to go on forever over a hill, another path looked inviting with a rainbow up ahead and cheerful birds chirping happily but the path in front of her disappeared into a dark, sinister looking forest.

She closed her eyes and tried to listen for any noises that may give her a clue to which path to take. Her brown eyes shot up in horror. She could hear Dean calling out for her, he was in trouble and needed her desperately. She shot down the darkened path quickly toward the eerie forest without hesitation. The tress quickly swallowed up all the sunlight leaving nothing but frightening looking shadows in their wake. Rose jumped over a boulder that was in her way, side stepped a striking snake, and only stopped when a very thick spider web blocked her path. Her brown eyes widened at the sheer size of the huge webbing that spanned across the road but the freaky part was that there was nothing holding the spider web in place. No trees or bushes on either side of the dirt road, just a giant spun web blocking her path. She could see little spiders on the webbing praying that there wasn't a bigger spider nearby that actually made the web.

Rose decided to go around the giant web, took a deep breath and carefully walked onto the grass making her way around the web. She kept waiting for some monster to appear and grab her even the ground swallowing her up but she took a deep sigh of relief when she stepped back onto the dirt road encountering no problems with going around the webbing. She looked behind her at the fabric barricade, still confused by what was holding it up and who put it there. Rose turned around and screamed in horror as she saw a giant spider devouring her Dean, his eyes were lifeless and there was no body movement.

Rose shot up in bed with a cry, her heart was pounding, her whole body covered in perspiration, and terror deep inside her heart made her tremble. She could feel her tears flowing freely down her face as strong arms hugged her comfortingly. Her first instinct was to strike out, still caught up in the grips of the nightmare but hearing Dean's soothing words in her ear calmed her down and she hugged him back fiercely. "You're ok!" Her voice was trembling and even though she knew that her nightmare was over, she couldn't believe he was ok and holding her in his strong arms.

"Of course I'm ok! Rosebud you had a dream."

Rose shook her head pulling away to look him in the eyes. She could sense danger nearby, literally turning her blood cold. "We have to get out of here!" Rose didn't explain, she just jumped out of bed and ran for the closet. She needed to find something suitable for them to wear, something sturdy for travel. Thankfully the closet was full of forgotten clothes from previous guests that range in all shapes and sizes. Dean sat there completely at a loss for words. He watched as Rose went through the closet and started throwing clothing out at him piece by piece. A black shirt that looked like he could fit as well as black pants. She threw a pack of underwear out at him thankfully still wrapped up.

Dean wrapped the sheet around him as he got off of the bed just as Rose was walking out with beige pants and a light blue top and beige jean jacket. "I don't like this blue; it's too bright but this beige jacket will cover that up." Rose commented as she placed some clothing at items on the bed. "I should have looked deeper in the closet yesterday, there is a treasure trove of clothes." Rose said as she frowned at him for not being dressed already. "Dean get dressed!" Rose ignored the questioning look in his puzzled blue eyes. She didn't want to explain her fucked up _Alice in Wonderland_ dream to him, he probably would look at her like she was nuts and she didn't want to explain that when she had nightmares like these, something bad was going to happen. She couldn't explain it when she had these crazy dreams that didn't make sense, they very rarely happened but when she did something bad was going to happen.

"That must have been some dream now would you like to tell me what is going on?"

 _No!_ She thought trying to look away. "I just think you are right. We need to leave. Something is wrong and we need to leave now."

"Rose what has you so upset? What was in your dream?" Dean was concerned.

"Dean we are wasting time, I will explain later but get dressed, email Roman while I get dressed and grab a few things."

"Rose…"

"Dean please, no time!" Rose hated to sound frantic but it was just too hard, too hard to look at his ruffled messy hair and his concerned blue eyes, and his handsome face and to keep seeing that ugly black spider swallowing him whole. She could still see his blank face in her dream because he was already dead. She couldn't handle that. Last time she had a nightmare, her and Mara were supposed to go to the mall and an earthquake happened later that day. Rose feigned sickness to get out of the shopping trip just to find out later that the roof had collapsed from the Earthquake killing hundreds of people at the mall.

Dean just nodded and picked up the clothes to dress and realized they looked very familiar. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the closet. "Rose, where did you get these?"

"They were in a black suitcase in the very back." Dean went to the closet and looked in the very back finding the black suitcase hidden way in the back. The closet was way bigger than it appeared. He brought out the black bag and threw it on the bed.

Rose looked at the suitcase and then at Dean questioningly. "That's my bag." Dean said realizing they had been set up. The storm may had kept their enemies at bay for a short time but the storm ended a little bit ago which meant they were being hunted and the hunters knew exactly where they were at. Rose's brown eyes realized what he was saying and she covered in her mouth in horror. She had unknowingly led him into a trap. Her mind quickly switched over to protective mode. No time to think about that now, they had to leave. She grabbed her clothes and started throwing them on hastily and Dean followed suit.

Rose didn't want to know how Dean's bag ended up in Mara's guesthouse or how she was involved somehow. Mara had been changing over the last year but she didn't know just how bad it was. She didn't want to think about it now either. She just wanted to get the hell out of here. She was happy when she found some black boots to wear that fit her feet perfectly. She didn't know how much walking they would have to do but at least she was ready.

Rose heard a slight noise and without any notice she felt Dean grabbing her and carrying her toward the closet. He quickly covered her mouth muffling her squeak of protest and he whispered in her ear. "There is someone in the house. Stay here!" Rose watched as Dean backed away sliding clothes in front of her as he made his way out of the closet. He shut the closet door quietly as he went over to his bag. He knew that his high powered assault gun would be gone but he was happy to see that his small caliber shot gun was still in its hidden compartment along with a backup cell phone that he kept off so that the battery wouldn't die.

Dean had just turned around when the door was kicked in and he felt his body flying backward, hitting the wall with a hard thump, the gun flew out of his hand and under the bed. Dean groaned as he felt a punch right to his jaw. Dean slumped over before feeling a boot came forcefully down upon his fragile throat pinning him down to the floor. He placed his hands on the big, black boot trying to let up on the pressure. He could feel it against his windpipe and he knew it didn't take much pressure to break a person's windpipe. Thankfully it seemed that the big, ugly white guy with a blonde crew cut and big muscles seemed more interested in just holding him in place.

"Agent Dean Ambrose, nice to see you again, I'm sure you remember your good friend Brock Lesnar. He was so happy to know that he would get to see you again."

 _Of course!_ Dean thought irritably. Rose's father's men were idiots, they would need more expert help and no one was more smart or intelligent than Paul Haymen and no one was more vicious than his mercenary soldier Brock Lesnar. They had a history that went way back. Brock was one of Dean's first missions and he was very close to killing Brock, he had his expert eye right on the fatal shot when he was attacked, he missed and shot Brock in the arm instead of the head which was his aim. To this day Brock was still not happy about being shot but it was a miracle that Dean had been interrupted or he would have been dead. "Hayman, I didn't know you were slumming again." Dean choked out. He could see Brock's angry face glaring down at him.

"Well when the price is right, I just can't resist, especially if it involves our favorite Shield agent. Brock was just jumping at the chance to say hello again."

Dean tried to swallow which was a bit hard with a boot pushing painfully down on his throat. "Oh yeah! He looks like he missed me!"

"It seems you are in a bit of a predictament, young Dean because we both know this is not your area of expertise. You're more of a ghost, you hide in the rafters, on rooftops, or in the trees, you are not the muscle of the group, that would be your brother Roman."

"Well if this big ape would take his foot off of my throat, we would give it a go and see."

Paul just chuckled. "I always love your wit when you get into these jams Mr. Ambrose which happens quite a bit."

"Yeah, my mom always says I hang out with the wrong crowd."

"I bet she does Mr. Ambrose; you should listen to your mother because it is going to break her heart when you finally get yourself killed."

"Well I don't really plan on dying soon."

Paul just chuckled. "I do have to say Mr. Ambrose, I do enjoy your personality a lot more than the rest of the group, your always so witty and clever, your brother on the other hand always looks like he just wants to tear someone apart. Just imagine how bad your mother is going to feel when she has to mourn two sons, because once Brock kills you, Roman will definitely avenge your death which will only get him killed as well. Your poor mother!"

"You shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch Heyman and if you would stop feeding this Neanderthal steroids, he wouldn't be so tough but either way, Roman will always kick his barbaric ass!" Brock growled and Heyman just shook his head disapprovingly.

"Dean, you know what the consequences are for infuriating the beast, he will rip your head off and play football with it. Now I know you don't want to lose your head, now do you?" Heyman laughed.

"Paul, no matter how hard you try, your jokes really sucks ass just like your gorilla boyfriend here!"

Paul just chuckled. "With just a little more pressure to your windpipe Mr. Ambrose, Brock could break your windpipe in half and then you will die an agonizing, torturous death slowly suffocating."

"Will be it couldn't be more torturous then hearing you speak because hearing your voice is pretty agonizing to my ears!"

"You think you are pretty funny Ambrose don't you? It won't be so cute when your pretend family is crying over losing your sorry ass. Brock…"

"NO WAIT PLEASE!" Rose burst out of the closet in a hurry. She saw Dean on the floor with a big, muscled bound jock with an ugly crew cut look up at her sadistically, his foot was holding Dean down. Rose's brown eyes were trained on Dean and she didn't see Paul Heyman grab her arm, she shrieked when she saw the short, balding portly gentleman dressed in a suit smile wickedly. "Well well, who do we have here?" She tried to hit him but he quickly caught her arm and twisted.

"Fuck!" Dean spit out. "Heyman, don't you hurt her, she has nothing to do with this."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mr. Ambrose and Miss if you stop wiggling, I will let you go." Rose stopped just to see if he would and the little evil man did let her go but he stood right beside her menacingly. "Well this is a surprise and who is this beautiful delicate Asian flower?" Paul said as he picked up her hand and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles as she stared at him in bewilderment.

"I'm Rose!" She stammered unsure what to make of all this but she knew it was not good at all.

"It's Rose Brock, the young woman that all the fuss is about, imagine our good fortune at finding young Rose with Mr. Ambrose."

Brock just smiled looking Rose up and down as if she was on display for his personal viewing. "She's Hot!"

Rose could tell who was the brains of the operation right away. "Could you tell Brock to take his foot off of my boyfriend please?"

Paul just smiled eerily. "How cute! Mr. Ambrose is your boyfriend?"

Rose just nodded unsure what to do. "Well Miss, Brock has a beef with Mr. Ambrose but maybe you could settle things between them." Paul looked over at Brock. "What do you think Brock, would young Rose be able to take care of Mr. Ambrose's debt to you?"

Brock smiled a goofy grin and licked his lips hungrily. "Oh yeah!"

Rose paled, she hoped she was wrong about exactly what he wanted to do to her but they leering look on his face told her exactly what he wanted. "My father would kill you, you can't touch me!" Rose hoped like hell that using her father's name would keep his disgusting attentions far away from her.

Paul smirked. "I don't think you understand why we are really here Miss, if you are no longer alive your father can't do anything to us. Let me put this in terms you can understand, we weren't hired to kill Mr. Ambrose, that is just a bonus for us and gives us a damn good alibi as well, we are here for you."

Rose stood there in shock, she was targeted to be killed, they were here for her, but by who? "Your father will think that Mr. Ambrose has kidnapped you, raped you, and then killed you. We unfortunately weren't able to save you but were able to kill Mr. Ambrose for your murder." Paul laughed at her horror struck face. "We will even get a bonus for killing Mr. Ambrose from your father, double pay day for Brock and I."

Rose tried to make a run for it but Paul Hayman grabbed her by her hair pulling her up against his body, placing a pistol up against her temple. Rose shivered feeling the cold steel pressed up against her temple.

Brock leaned down and grabbed Dean by the shirt pulling him up to his feet as he stared in horror as Paul's arm was wrapped around Rose with a gun to her head. "Heyman, please let her go!" Dean pleaded.

"I can't do that Ambrose; we have been paid in full to do a job."

"I will double it then."

Paul smirked. "I doubt you have that much money Ambrose…"

"$500,000." Dean knew that all Heyman and his lackey cared about was money.

"You have $500,000 Ambrose?"

"$1 million and that's my final offer!" Dean hoped that was good enough, that was all he had in the world but it was worth losing for Rose to be safe.

"How sweet!" Paul looked at the worried Rose. "He must care an awful lot about you but sorry not good enough."

Rose frowned. "Who would pay more than $1 million dollars to have me killed?" _Who hates me that much?_

Dean knew, the same person that had his bags and knew exactly where they were _but why? Mara may be jealous of Rose but this goes way beyond womanly competition._ "Heyman listen, I'm sure Rose's father would pay more for my dead body and her safety then killing me just to avenge her murder."

"We've been paid in full Mr. Ambrose, but I find it sweet that you care enough to bargain so in my kindness, I will make sure you die before you hear all the terrible things Brock has intended for Miss Rose. No need to thank me, I am just too nice for my own good." Brock forced Dean over to Heyman who immediately pointed his gun at Dean as Brock grabbed Rose by her throat. She cried out feeling the big, beefy fingers wrapping around her throat.

Dean watched angrily as Brock laughed as Rose tried to kick him but he avoided it laughing at her as well as Rose starting to hit Brock's arms to get him to let go but she was no match for a beast of his size and power. Dean turned toward Paul menacingly, "Stop him now or I will kill both of you!" Dean's eyes were icy and his voice was as cold and as hard as steel.

Haymen just chuckled. "Come on Mr. Ambrose, I know you are smarter than that. I'm the one with the gun and you are in no position to give threats so move your ass Ambrose before your girlfriend sees your brains splattered all over the white curtains. It may ruin their mood."

Dean looked as Brock had Rose by the neck, he leaned in and licked her face. Rose tried to get away but Brock was too strong. She scrunched her face in disgust before letting out a helpless sob. "No Dean!" Rose cried out but Dean made sure to block out his emotions. He had to stay in control of his emotions or they were both doomed. He had given too much away as I was. "Whatever!" Dean said as he turned and walked out the room with Paul right behind him with a gun to his back.

"I have to say Ambrose, I am surprised, your girlfriend is in there getting ready to be mauled to death by a beast and all you can say is whatever."

"Well I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her so it's whatever but I think you should rethink killing me, I mean, I can do a lot for you."

"We've played this before Ambrose, you turned me down."

"Yeah but you seem more persuasive this time than the other."

Haymen just sneered. "Ambrose, you aren't fooling anyone and your pathetic attempt to distract me is not going to work."

Dean stopped once he made it closer to the kitchen. "It's too bad!" Lightening quick reflexes reached back grabbing the barrel of the gun to the surprise of Haymen. Dean snatched the gun out of Haymen's hands sending the weapon flinging across the floor. Dean punched Haymen in the nose before grabbing him by the head bring his face crashing into his knee as hard as he could before whipping him into the wall with a loud thud. Paul wasn't a fighter in the least, he was a greedy portly man whose bravado came only when in possession of a weapon. Dean was the sniper in the group but all Shield agents were cross trained to deal with any situation that arose.

Dean didn't waste a minute, he quickly crossed the room grabbing Haymen by the head and slamming his temple as hard as he could into the wall before grabbing his neck and twisting it harshly. With a snap, Dean had broken Haymen's neck.

Killing a man had bothered him greatly at the start of his career, afterwards he would drink himself into a stupor trying to forget. They were all bad men, every single one of them but that didn't ease his conscience one bit and he struggled for a while. Roman himself had a hard time as well dealing with his own conscience though he always hid behind his trademark stoic blank expression that never gave away his true feelings on the matter that was until Dean until after one difficult night that Dean tried to drink away every thought every memory he could possibly remember.

Very few things break the hardened Samoan Superman as was his jovially nickname given to him by his comrades but seeing his brother wasting away from his guilt caused Roman to open up about his own insecurities and guilt. The brothers had planned to walk away with whatever was left of their sanity still intact until they had talked with their leader, HHH, he was a smart, ruthless man but driven by the desire for justice. They soon came to realize that they were saving innocent lives by ridding the world of evil. Innocent men, women, and children that were used as pawns or somehow unluckily caught up with bad people that needed help. It all made sense then and they never looked back.

Haymen fell to the floor with a loud thud. Dean wasted no time in retrieving the gun that had landed underneath the coffee table. He tucked it in his pants waistband before going to the kitchen, locating a butcher knife that was in a drawer full of utensils. Dean quickly stalked back to the bedroom where he could hear Rose crying and whimpering. "Quit fucking moving stupid bitch!" Brock growled. "Do you think you're cute, huh! You have three holes bitch, I just need one of them and I don't care which one." Brock laughed happily. Dean had to steel his nerves. He looked into the room and saw Rose lying face down on the bed on the bed trying to get away from Brock who was literally on top of her. The large man covered Rose's much smaller body easily. Brock had Rose's pants half down. Brock's hand was around Rose's throat and she tried to loosen his grip from around her neck which caused Brock to laugh as he forcefully arched her back backwards as he harshly grabbed her bare ass cheeks. Brock then began to pull down his loose sweat pants with much ease since Rose wasn't able to struggle since Brock had lessened her oxygen intake.

What Brock was about to do to his Rose made his blood run cold. He gritted his teeth angrily but kept his control as he stalked his prey silently. His saving grace was that Rose wouldn't be able to see what he was about to do to Brock. He didn't want that memory etched in her mind. Sure he could shoot Brock in the head rather easily. Brock was more concerned with raping Rose that he had blocked out everything around him, even the noises coming from the other room as he had killed Paul Haymen.

Brock laughed as he let go of Rose's throat and she drew in much needed air. Brock tore her shirt roughly grabbing Rose's breasts. "Damn your tits are nice! I bet your little boyfriend hasn't fucked you in your ass yet." Brock snickered. "I'm going to tear your ass up bitch!" Dean could see Brock taking out his monster cock. Rose whimpered as Brock left bruises behind with each painful grab. "Since you're Dean's girlfriend, I am going to fuck you until I can't fuck any longer, then I will rest and fuck you some more." Brock laughed. "No!" Rose gasped out still trying to catch her breath. "Your boyfriend can't help you either because he is dead. I wish I could have killed him myself but fucking his girlfriend is more fun. I just wish he could have watched as I rip your ass up." Brock laughed cruelly as Rose whimpered helplessly. "I bet that ass hole of yours is so small and tight." Brock almost moaned thinking of shoving his cock into the small woman.

Brock didn't hear Dean approaching, his stealth movements gave no indication to Brock or Rose that he was there until Dean grabbed Brock's crew cut pulling his head up and cutting his throat with the sharp butcher knife. Dean took pleasure in hearing the gurgling sound as blood spilled from the wound. He used all of his strength to pull Brock off of Rose. Brock fell to the floor in a bloody heap as he tried to cover his bloody throat. Dean felt like being a little more creative than usual so he grabbed Brock's hard dick and sliced it off as the gurgling noise intensified from Brock's muttered scream. He didn't feel any guilt whatsoever from this kill. Just seeing him all over Rose, what he was going to do to her left him vengeful. Dean bent down to Brock with a sadistic smile and forced Brock's lips open, stuffing the severed penis in his mouth. "Was it as good for you as it was for me lover?" Dean smirked snidely before drilling the knife's sharp blade deep into Brock's skull. Dean could hear the crunching and it gave him some satisfaction as with much effort the blade went straight through Brock's skull. Rose's crying penetrated Dean's deep thoughts and he grabbed a blanket close by, wiped all the blood off on his hands first and then throwing it over Brock's dead body. He didn't want Rose to see what he was capable of and scare her.

Dean went over to Rose and gently picked her up turning her around, her pants were still half way down and ripped. Her shirt and under garments were all ripped up as well. Dean had to force his anger down, he realized he wasn't sadistic enough in killing Brock. Rose feeling hands grabbing her made her scream once again and she started trying to fight the man off. Her terror was evident as Dean tried to calm her down. "Rosebud, it's me!" Dean said softly in her ear but it took a moment for Dean's familiar raspy voice to register. "He's dead, he can't hurt you no more."

Rose's golden brown eyes were full of tears that it took several blinks before she could finally Dean's face. Rose touched Deans cheek. "You're not dead." She sobbed out.

Dean shook his head, "No!"

"But that man is?"

"He will never touch you again." Dean couldn't hide the deep emotion that he felt.

Rose tentatively wrapped her arms around Dean. She could still feel the fear deep in her heart, she was trying to tell herself it was Dean but it was so hard for her brain to listen. Dean held her tenderly as she cried. Dean felt his heart breaking with each tear Rose cried but he kept whispering that he loved her and that she was ok. After Rose finally finished crying and she hiccupped a few times, she pulled away but she couldn't look Dean in the eye. She felt so ashamed, he saw that man all over her, she wasn't sure how he felt about her after that. She hoped that he didn't think she was disgusting. She looked down at her torn clothing and it made her want to cry all over again. She could still feel his hands on her, she could see his finger print indents on her skin causing ugly blue and black marks.

"We need to get you more clothes, sit here, I will get them." Dean got up and first he looked at his own clothing. Thankfully there was no blood on his clothing. He went into the closet and looked around until he found a pair of beige pants and a black shirt and a bra and panty set. He went ahead and grabbed a couple of dresses, a pair of shorts a couple of blouses, and a night gown. He took all the clothing and threw it in his discovered bag. He grabbed some extra clothes for himself before he went over to Rose. He sat down beside her who sat there just staring at the wall. "Rose, we have to get you dressed and get out of here." Rose looked at Dean and saw his worry. Someone was out to kill her and it wouldn't be too long before they realized that the job had failed. Rose nodded as she took the clothes from Dean. He zipped up the bag before heading out the room with the bag so Rose could dress.

Dean knew that Paul Haymen only traveled in style so he walked out onto the porch. He sat the bag down before walking around to the back to see the big black SUV. Perfect! Dean thought excitedly. He tried the doors and they were locked. Dean walked back inside and went over to Paul's dead body. He found the car keys easily in Haymen's pocket, he also decided to take Hayman's wallet so he could look for any clues later but the money could be used to get them some food. Dean looked up as Rose walked out of the bedroom slowly. Dean could see that she seemed still out of it her brain was having a hard time processing everything that had just happened.

Dean walked over to Rose. "Rosebud! We have to go." He hoped he didn't sound insensitive but they had to get going. Rose nodded and he lead her out onto the porch, grabbing the bag and then to the back to the SUV. Dean helped Rose into her seat before throwing his bag in the back and jumping into the driver seat. He cut on his cell phone and tried to wait patiently as it rebooted. He quickly dialed Shield's main number and was relieved when it was quickly answered.

"Man we have been worried sick, what the hell happened to you?" Dean smiled at hearing his good friend and fellow agent Seth Rollins voice. "Rollins, I need to track this vehicle I am in, it's state of the art so you should be able to hack it and get me somewhere safe and then I need you to start digging up any available information you can find on Mara Chun and her husband. Someone wants Rose dead and I have a strong suspicion it's her supposed best friend"

 **So sorry for the late update but I have been really busy. The plot thickens! Anyways, thanks for everyone reading. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Leave a review or pm me if you would like to. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It felt like they had been driving for days but it had only been a few hours. Rose watched as the world flew by her in a blur. She longed for the days when her life made sense. It may had been lonely and boring but a least it made sense. Nothing made sense anymore. Every little detail about her life had become completely unrecognizable. How could a person's life drastically change all within the span of a few days? Now her whole life seemed like a lie and she didn't know who had been telling her the truth and who had been lying all along. Even her father she began to wonder about and it made her heart break. Even though her father's love hadn't been called into question at the moment, knowing that Mara had some secret resentment or hatred for her made her began to question every aspect of her life. Finding out that her father's men hated her wasn't too upsetting to her, unsettling yes because she counted on these men to protect her but Mara had been her lifelong friend, her confidant, someone she confided in and trusted. Her only true friend had been lying to her but she didn't know why and for how long. When did her feelings begin to change and why would Mara send such horrible men to kill her?

Dean looked over at Rose, she had been silent during the drive. Dean hoped he had put enough distance between them and the men who were out to kill them. Rose's father wanting to kill him was expected, he was an agent investigating his crimes but why would anyone want Rose dead and why? That was the real question. They were close to a secluded little villa that belonged to some family members of one of agents he worked with. The family were nice enough to let them hide out until hopefully Roman and his crew could come in and get them out. Roman was ready to march into the country and save his brother but entering a country without authorization could be grounds for war. They had to tread carefully.

Dean pulled up to the gate and punched the secret password into the keypad. It seemed like forever before the iron gate finally opened but Dean was just anxious to get behind the safety of the gate. The Kingston family were good people but they were highly suspicious of outsiders ever since their youngest daughter had been killed by a band of local criminals two decades ago. The rest of the family managed to survive but they built a wall that surrounded their estate to ensure that nothing like that would ever happen again and Kofi now devoted his life to putting criminals away for good.

Now as Dean drove up the spacious mansion located on a hilltop, Dean was thankful for the protection that the brick walls provided. If anything, the wall kept their whereabouts hidden. The beautiful mansion was more modern contemporary. Kofi's father was a business man and his family settled onto the Asian island when his father decided to open a business in the area since it was beautiful and there was very little competition, Kofi's father saw it as a money maker which he had profited from greatly over the years.

Dean walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Rose but she barely glanced his way. Dean frowned becoming more and more concerned. Dean knew that Rose was deeply disturbed by what Brock had tried to do to her; Sure he had stopped Brock from raping Rose but that still didn't erase the traumatic experience she went through at his hands nevertheless.

"Rose darling, we're here!" Dean kept his voice gentle as he bent slightly to look at her.

Rose heard Dean's Midwestern accent and smiled. She liked his raspy voice. She wondered if his voice had always been that rough, even as a child. "Sorry I don't seem to be much help."

"You're plenty of help." Dean tried to keep his voice gentle.

Rose enjoyed the playfulness meant to lighten her mood. She felt comforted hearing his scratchy voice so close to her ears. "How?"

"You keep me sane which some would argue is a feat worthy of the Nobel Peace Prize." Rose smiled but it was hauntingly sad.

It hurt to see Rose so unlike herself, so disheartened. Dean could see that the beautiful sparkle in her soft brown eyes was missing. Dean got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to Help Rose out. He tried not to let it bother him that Rose avoided his touch. He knew not to take it personally but he still felt a painful stab deep in his heart. Of course this was his fault, he should be the one protecting her, not the other way around. He couldn't let the images of Brock with his hands all over his sweet, gentle Rose invade his thoughts or it would drive him crazy. He was desperately trying to bury them deep in his subconscious, he didn't want to keep reliving that nightmare, Rose needed him to be strong for her since he knew that for Rose it was much worse. He felt lost on what to do or how to help but he desperately didn't want her to feel unsafe with him.

Rose followed Dean to the door. He entered in a password and she heard a click. Dean tried the door handle and they went into the beautiful mansion. Dean quickly shut the door and reset the locks so only someone with the code would be able to enter. Dean felt as if he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He knew that this house was secluded and secured as if it was Ft. Knox. Dean knew that Kofi was top notch when it came to security. It still didn't answer the question of how the hell they were going to get off of that island but at least they were somewhere safe for now.

Rose looked around examining her surroundings. There was no doubt that the family that owned the home had money. The beautiful dark hardwood flooring was glossy, free of any type of abrasions. There was a staircase that led up to the second floor. The foray was decorated with beautiful vases filled with gorgeous bouquets of flowers. When Rose touched a delicate petal she realized that they were fake and made of pure silk. She walked into the next room and saw the living room decorated with plush cream colored sofa, chair, and love seat. The hardwood tables were also beautifully decorated with white lacy linens and knick knacks. She figured they must travel a lot so there was no need to have real flowers, they would just die. Several landscape paintings hung on the beige colored walls. A glass case over in the corner was full of ornamental figurines. Girls, boys, cute little animals, just an array of precious figurines. But as beautiful as the home was, Rose felt no happiness. She missed her home, she missed her dad, and she felt so lost. Dean noticed how sad Rose was as he sat the keys down in a glass bowl in the living room. "Why don't you get some rest; I have to check in but you need to get some sleep."

Rose heard his voice pulling her away from just staring off into space. She glanced his way and nodded. She needed some alone time, maybe she could sort all of her jumbled emotions out after a good nap. There was a numbing ache that made her both want to cry yet feel detached from any type of emotion, it was all very confusing. Rose nodded as she went toward the staircase, she figured the bedrooms were all upstairs.  
"Kofi said that the room at the very end on the left is a guest bedroom."

Dean watched tentatively as Rose walked upstairs. He wanted to be with her but he could tell that she needed some time alone and he needed to get in touch with Shield. Kofi had left instructions to where he kept his laptop that was directly linked to Shield. Dean walked over to a closet in the hallway and opened it, he went inside to the very back, bent down and felt around for a small switch that blended into the white paint color. He finally found it after searching around for a few minutes. A small compartment opened slightly so that Dean could open it all the way and he grabbed the laptop and charger.

Dean wasted no time finding the kitchen that held a small table in the corner. He set the laptop up quickly and using Kofi's password, he was logged in to the Shield site in no time.

"Hey Deano! You're there!"

Dean smiled at his good friend Seth Rollins who answered immediately on a special web cam for Shield. "Yes, we made it safely. Tell Kofi thank you again, I don't know where the hell I would be if it wasn't for him and his family."

"Hey, we are just glad you haven't gotten your ass killed yet."

Dean smirked. "Not yet but I am not out of danger yet."

Seth shook his head. "You better not let Roman hear you talk like that, it will drive him crazy."

"How is The Big Man anyways?"

"Worried and scared to death for you."

"Yeah, I really fucked this all up, I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Hey we don't blame you for speaking up. You would think that since Rose's dad had a daughter, he would be against crimes of women but psychopaths very rarely think of other people."

"Did you find any more information on who may have targeted Rose?"

"Well it looks like you may be right about her friend Mara. Right before you guys were attacked, Mara's husband was killed while he was working at the hospital but it was done in a section that was mostly abandoned so no one saw or heard anything."

"That is strange! Why would Mara want her husband dead?"

"It gets better, turns out her husband recently made Mara have a paternity test done on their son."

"What were the results?"

"It looks like he was killed before he found out, the results were scheduled to be delivered later that day."

"Are you able to pull them up?"

Seth laughed. "Of course I can especially since their systems are not as secure as the US in keeping medical records confidential."

Dean saw Seth typing away. "Well damn!"

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

"It looks like Mara's husband is not her son's father."

"OK so who is?" Dean asked. This was really getting intriguing.

"Rose's father. It looks like Mara herself had a second paternity test done to see if Rose's dad was the father and it matched 99.9%"

"So Mara was sleeping with Rose's father." Dean said to himself.

"Yes which in their society the baby's DNA would have meant certain death for Mara. Adultery is punishable by death. I think she had to have her husband killed or he would have found out he was not the father. A large sum of money was transferred out of the couple's bank account to an unknown account a few days before her husband was killed."

"OK well that explains the husband but why Rose and what about the money? Whose bank account was it?"

Seth shrugged. "Maybe she saw Rose as an obstacle to getting what she really wanted which was her father." Seth sighed. "Rose's father maybe even kept the affair quiet so long to keep Rose in the dark. It may have been a part of Mara's plan the whole time to get rid of the husband to start a family with Rose's dad but when the husband became suspicious, I guess she had to push up the date quickly to get rid of him"

"OK but is Rose safe with her father?"

"I had to do some digging but from all accounts he loved his wife and he loves his daughter. Rose's mother was murdered in cold blood…"

"Wait What? Rose said her mother died not long after childbirth due to complications." Dean said curiously.

Seth shook his head. "A rival enemy broke into their house and murdered Rose's mom, Rose's mom had just enough time to hide her baby daughter away in a secret passageway. From eye witness accounts Rose's mother was hoping to stop the slaughter of the rest of the household not realizing her and her daughter was who they were really after."

Dean's mouth dropped open in surprise. Rose knew none of this, her father had kept it all a secret from her. "He kept his daughter sheltered from not only the past but the present as well. "So I am guessing he retaliated."

"Yes he did in a big way, he killed not only the gang but most of the family members associated with the gangs for his wife's murder."

"WOW this is a lot to process."

"Yes, it is, I guess we just have to figure out how Rose's father is going to react when he finds out Mara's son is his and where does Rose fit in to all of it." Dean wondered.

"He may already know because it looks like Mara was getting checks from Rose's dad but it went to a separate account."

"What about the money that was transferred out of the account before the husband's death?"

Seth looked up the bank account that Mara transferred the money to. "It looks like a Swiss account belonging to our friend, Mr. Paul Heyman."

"So Mara is sleeping with Rose's dad, gets pregnant, has to keep it a secret. She must had kept up the affair since her husband got suspicious and she hired Heyman and Brock to kill Mara's husband and Rose." Dean was piecing all of this together. "I felt like something was wrong with Mara, could she be jealous of Rose?"

"Possibly but to find out why she wanted Rose dead, we will have to ask her."

Just then Dean heard Rose scream upstairs. His worried eyes quickly darted up the stairs. "Seth I have to go!"

He heard Seth urging him to not go but Dean slammed the lap top shut and took off up the stairs toward the room where Rose's scream came from.

Rose sat up in bed shaking like a leaf. The nightmare still so vivid in her muddled mind, even more so when she closes her eyes. She could still feel the heart stopping dread deep in her heart, exactly what she felt in her dream. She felt cold and clammy. She desperately needed to get the image out of her head but it wasn't of Brock trying to rape her, it was of her Dean falling off the balcony to the rocks below. His body broken and twisted. She had felt like someone had ripped her heart right out of her chest. Rose could hear Dean's raspy voice calling her name and she knew it had all been a nightmare. He was fine. Rose took several breaths trying to calm herself down. She placed her hand over her heart trying to get herself to relax.

Rose threw her arms around Dean's neck and kissed Dean softly on the lips as soon as Dean sat down beside her on the bed. Rose felt relieved she her lips were able to connect with his. To feel his body so close to hers was all she wanted. She needed him safe and in her arms. She needed to wipe out that gruesome image of his lifeless body broken upon the rocks.

Dean at first was shocked when he felt her soft lips connect with his. He felt her tongue invade his mouth and began caressing the soft contours. Dean could feel Rose's fingers intertwining with his unruly locks and he found Rose's boldness very appealing. He resisted the urge to grab her and mold her body close to his, instead surrendering himself to his amorous lover.

Rose took great satisfaction when she heard Dean moan and sigh as her hands played with his silky curls and her tongue danced teasingly with his. She needed him desperately. The fear of losing him was playing havoc with her emotions. She needed him safe, as long as he was safe, she didn't care what happened to her.

All thoughts of Brock were long forgotten. Dean was nothing like Brock. Her fear of losing Dean out-weighed the earlier trauma. Dean was a loving, considerate man who she had fully given her heart to. She wasn't going to let Brock Lesnar taint the love she experienced with Dean.

Dean broke the kiss to gaze at Rose. His thumbs stroked her cheeks softly as he admired the sassy beauty. "You really should rest." Dean's husky voice was so thick with need.

"I really think I should make love to you!" Rose's sweet confident voice was full of sensual promise.

Dean smirked, showing off those adorable dimples. His blue eyes cloudy with hunger. She was such an incredible woman. She was way too good for him but that wasn't going to stop him from claiming the sexy, little Asian beauty. She was all he ever wanted: beautiful, smart, sweet, and kind, she was perfect which was why he didn't get why she wanted him.

"Hey!" Rose said softly as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Where did you go?"

"I'm here!"

"Now but for a brief moment, I saw you wander away." Her warm brown eyes were inquisitive.

"I was just thinking how perfect you are and how I'm not."

Rose giggled slightly. "I'm not perfect."

"To me you are."

Rose tilted her head thoughtfully. "You are perfect to me also."

Dean just smiled. "It's just that when my mom threw me away and no dad really…"

"You think if your parents didn't want you how could anyone else?"

Dean nodded slightly. "It messed with my head a lot growing up. I love my adopted mom and dad but it still messed with me a lot and I had a lot of problems growing up and a bad drug problem when I was a teenager. I was just trying to find a way to cope and a lot of times I did it all the wrong way."

Rose bit her lip, she didn't understand how people could give birth and then treat their children so shamelessly, especially since she wanted a baby desperately. "But you've changed. These things that you went through and experienced helped you grow stronger as a person. It shaped the man you are today."

"I like to think my adopted mom and dad shaped who I am."

"They helped but take some credit for yourself. You had a rough go but you won in the end. You are so kind and caring. You put everything on the line for a girl you didn't even know and it almost cost you your life but I think you would do that, do whatever it takes to save the innocent and vulnerable. That is why I first fell in love with you."

"Technically I was being paid to take a bullet for you."

Rose eyebrows rose. "And if my father didn't offer you any money?"

"I would have still done the same."

Rose smiled. "I know!" She winked.

Dean snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against is hard frame and stood up with her in his arm. "Has anyone ever told you how short you are?" Dean asked as Rose wrapped her legs around his slender waist.

"It's not my fault you're like 10 ft. tall." Rose laughed as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

Dean laughed. "I'm not even close to 10 ft."

Rose kissed him softly. She loved the feel of his body close to hers. She felt her pulse speed up as his soft lips moved against hers gently. Rose showered Dean with kisses all over his face before she began kissing Dean on his neck. The feel of Rose licking a seductive path up Dean's neck to his right earlobe made him shiver. "I Love You Mr. Ambrose!" Rose whispered sweetly into Dean's ear and her honey sweet smile warmed his heart.

Dean smiled brightly at Rose and kissed her gently. "I love you to Rosebud and if I remember correctly you said you wanted to make love to me."

"Well I do!" Rose said as her body slid down Dean's body to rest on her knees on the bed with Dean standing beside the bed. Rose touched the smooth black material of his black muscle shirt. She looked down at his black cargo pants and in appreciation. "Just curious but is that what you usually wear catching bad guys?"

"Well I have a bullet proof vest I wear with it but typically yes, we all wear black." Dean commented as he cupped her heart shaped face lovingly. "Usually I'm not seen, I kind of hide out and shoot the bad guys. This was one of the few times I made an appearance, guess it was a mistake."

Rose looked at him puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I fucked up the investigation."

"You did what you had to do and besides, it led me straight to you." Rose said with a smile.

"You have been the only bright spot for me all these months." Dean said as he lovingly gazed her at her beautiful face.

"So you're a sharpshooter, how accurate is your shot?"

"99.9%"

Rose eyebrows raised in surprise. "So you hit your target every time?"

"Generally speaking yes, there is always a chance you are interrupted but I pretty much always hit my mark."

Rose was a bit impressed. "Well, I have a mark I need you to hit." Rose said coyly before leaning in and kissing Dean on the neck. Dean couldn't believe how sassy his Rosebud was becoming. She was blossoming as a woman and he loved seeing her becoming more confident.

Dean could feel Rose's soft lips traveling over his neck. She loved the way he smelled. The way his skin was so soft over his hard muscled physique. Rose stopped so she could pull Dean's shirt off of him. The shirt ruffling is hair even more so. Rose realized that Dean's hair and eyes changed colors often depending on the lighting. His eyes which were usually blue sometimes changed too green or gray and his hair often looked strawberry blonde but other times brown or even dirty blonde; the man himself was just as complex as his features. Often he looked very boyish and at other times he looked older than his age. He was exciting and different and Rose was completely hooked.

Rose bit her lip as she examined Dean's smooth chest. No other man had made her feel so alive. When Dean went to take her shirt off she hit his hands playfully. "I'm not done." Rose's soft voice was as sweet as honey to Dean's ears. Her warm eyes were a glow with determination.

Dean smiled but wondered how the hell was he supposed to keep his hands to himself when all he wanted to do was touch every silky inch of her tender flesh and make her whole body quiver. I guess I need to get use to my spunky little girlfriend calling the shots, Dean thought as he Rose's fingertips glided across his smooth skin. She bit her lip nervously as her fingers traveled down his chest to his waistline.

Rose slowly began to unbuckle Dean's pants. She had to admit that she liked feeling like she was in control. Rose pulled the belt from the loops and off of Deans pants and threw it to the side. Rose focused on unbuttoning and unzipping Dean's pants. She didn't want him to see the rosy blush that decorated her cheeks.

She slid the pants just over his hips and butt so that the material fell to his feet. Dean stepped out of the pants and kicked them to the side. Dean was standing there in his red briefs with an obvious hard on. "Having fun?" Dean teased Rose and she looked into his eyes and smirked.

"Almost!" Rose whispered as she cupped Dean through the cotton material and he groaned at the contact. Rose wrapped her hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him down into a kiss as her hand slipped into his briefs.

Dean felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine as Rose's hand began caressing his manhood. He was sure she was trying to kill him with pleasure. Dean groaned hungrily as Rose slowly massaged Dean. He groaned as a fiery passion swept through Dean like a tidal wave. His whole body was melting against hers, needing even more of her sweet caresses.

Rose loved the feel of Dean's silky hardness in her hand. She enjoyed hearing him moan. Rose needed more though and she broke the kiss and began nibbling on his neck. She could feel the slight stubble with each kiss. Rose moved lower planting kisses all along Dean's collarbone. She could hear Dean gasping for air. He was panting as her hand continued caressing his thick member.

Rose continued a trail of kisses to Dean's hard, muscular chest. She couldn't stop herself from sucking on each of Dean's hardened nipples. Her tongue caressed each bud happily before lavishing his flat stomach with tender kisses. Dean's waist was small and his stomach was flat as a board. She wondered if all the at transferred to his cheeks because he was so thin but he had such adorable chubby cheeks.

Dean gasped in wonder when Rose pulled Dean's briefs down releasing his throbbing hardon. Rose sat down in front of Dean and looked up at him with a wink. She felt so bold and loved it. Rose grasped Dean's member around the base of his cock as he watches Rose lean in and lick the pre cum off the tip of his cock. Rose was surprised that she liked the salty taste and she took the mushroom head into her mouth.

Dean groaned from the sweet assault. His whole body threatened to collapse from the spasms that wrecked through his body as Rose sucked hungrily on the head. Dean could feel Rose's tongue teasing him mercilessly as she took more of him into her the depths of her mouth.

Dean closed his eyes as the sensations overwhelmed his senses. Rose was so amazing. She lovingly caressed him with her mouth, her tongue ran across the silky hardness hungrily. She bobbed her head up and down as her hand massaged his nut sac. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked on him greedily.

"Rose please!" Dean panted out as Rose ran her tongue up the thick vein underneath before taking him fully into her mouth. "Rose!" Dean groaned. Rose came off of Dean's cock with a pop. Dean was a blushing shade of red from Rose having him so heated with passion.

Rose watched as he bent down and claimed her lips before he picked her up moving her to the center of the bed. Rose had taken off most of her clothing when she laid down for her nap. All that was left was a shirt and panties but Dean wasted no time in tearing the offending garments off of Rose's body.

Rose felt her pule quicken as Dean began lavishing her breasts and nipples with hungry kisses. Dean took each dusky bud into his mouth. He caressed the buds, nibbling on them as Rose squirmed beneath him from the sensual storm rocking her body. She could feel tingles down in her womanly area, needy and hungry. Dean sucked on the beautiful mounds, his hands caressing one as his mouth teases the other bud. Rose groaned as Dean left Rose's swollen nipples and moved down planting kisses all the way down her body until he got between her legs, his hands spreading her silky thighs opening her up to his loving gaze.

Rose bit her lip and bunched the sheet in her hands in anticipation of the blissful pleasure that awaited her aching body. Rose felt like she was on fire. She needed him so badly. As soon as Rose felt Dean's lick her lips she closed her eyes taking in the sweet sensations. Dean's tongue caressed the outside before delving into her honeyed layers. Rose moaned and she ached for more. Dean caressed the folds wanting more of her sweetness. As soon as Dean opened up her petals and ran his tongue up the center, Rose hips shot off the bed. Her heartbeat accelerated and she panted his name out in a very passionate response. "Rosebud!" Dean teased her with the loving nickname. Dean found the delectable nub that was the center to her pleasure and he twirled his tongue around teasing her as she gasped and moaned.

Rose felt as Dean slipped a finger into her and she groaned as a fire built up deep inside. She arched her hips needing more. She could feel Dean caress her womanhood and his finger moving inside of her but it wasn't enough, she needed him.

"Dean!" Rose cried out as the sensations coursed throughout her body. "Make love to me!" Rose panted out not caring if she sounded desperate, her body was on fire.

"Cum for me Rosebud!"

"No I want to cum with you inside of me!" Rose said huskily. Dean lifted up and wiped his mouth with what was left of Rose's shirt before her joined her. His hips settled perfectly in between her thighs as Dean kissed her cheeks, chin, and then he possessed her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance and drove deep into her warm, wet passage. Rose cried out with a mixture of pleasure and pain as her body stretched to accommodate Dean's length. Rose wrapped her legs around Dean's hips pulling all of him inside of her. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in the crook of her neck.

The first thrust caused both lovers to cry out with wanton need. Rose arched into Dean wanting more and more as he thrusted into her luscious body. Rose nibbled on Dean's ear as he thrusted fervently into Rose. Rose shamelessly cried out her passion as she breathed heavily into his ear. Dean could feel that he was close. Rose had driven him wild with passion. He savored each stroke, the soft caverns swallowed him up heartily. The lovers both raced toward their swam song. Their bodies moving as one, sparks flew throughout their senses. Caught up in passion's smoldering snare, they held on as they made it to the pinnacle as passion's ultimate desire drove them over the edge into euphoria.

Rose held onto Dean tightly as they both rode out each delicious wave of blissful pleasure. Their bodies rocked together in sync until the burst of electricity began to fade and they were left a trembling mess. They tried to regain their breath as they held each other tight. Rose had never felt anything so powerful in her life. She couldn't explain and she didn't want to. All she wanted was what this man offered her and she the terror of her nightmare came rushing back to her and she gripped him tighter.

Dean heard a little whimper escape from Rose and he pulled back to look at her sad features. "Rose Baby did I hurt you?"

"No!" Rose said softly as she cupped his face, "I just keep feeling like I am going to lose you!" Rose couldn't contain the sob as the memory of her dream flashed before her eyes. "I just want you safe."

"Hey, I will be ok!" Dean planted a kiss on her trembling lips. He was still deep inside of her and he swore he that she was his paradise. "I could fall asleep in you!"

Rose giggled. "You will squash me then!"

"Well I don't want that." Dean pecked Rose on the lips before slowly lifting up. "I'm hungry, I'm going to go see what is there to eat."

"Can I help?"

"You need your sleep Rosebud!" Dean couldn't hide his concern. Rose had been through so much.

Rose sat up and put her arms around his shoulders. "No, I just need to be with you!"

"Are you hungry?"

Rose nodded, she was famished.

"OK come on!" Dean hopped up and helped Rose up so they could dress and get some food, well they were hoping there was food but they would see what was

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay, here is the new chapter. I hope everyone remembers this story, if not you could always re read it, It's really good but I wrote it so I'm a little biased but thank you so much for being patient. I hope everyone enjoys, I will be wrapping this up in either 1 to 2 chapters so we will see. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rose turns to her side and rest her head down on Dean's shoulder, she cuddles up against his body feeling his body heat engulf her as he pulls her closer wrapping his arm around her. She lays her hand on his chest, enjoying the feel of his bare skin underneath her palm. She knew it wasn't practical to feel so content at this moment but she couldn't help it. she wanted to live in this moment forever. Just her and Dean, safe, no one to bother them or hurt them, just to be content to be with each other.

Dean heard Rose's sigh and he turned to look into her warm brown eyes. Rose's soft sensual lips were smiling happily at him. Her dark hair fanned her heart shaped face. He couldn't believe how breathtakingly beautiful she looked.

"Why are you smiling?" His tone was so husky, incredibly rough yet soft and tender.

"I'm happy!"

Dean smiled back. "I will be a lot happier when I know that we are safe but I love seeing you so happy."

"Are you happy?"

Dean removed his arm from underneath Rose and turned to his side so he could face Rose. He placed his hands over her smaller hands as he mesmerized every inch of his beauty. "Despite all the danger, I have never been as happy as I have been with you. Even when all I was allowed to do was just watch you from a far, just seeing your smile brightened my day."

"Have you always been such a smooth talker?" Rose teased.

Dean laughed. "Not always. How are you feeling now?" Dean had been worried earlier when Rose had woken up feeling nauseous. A few trip to the bathroom and she seemed to be feeling better. Dean hoped it wasn't the food from last night that made her so sick. The Kingston family didn't have much, just rice and some canned meat which Dean had been careful to check the dates before they ate.

"I feel much better though now I'm starving."

"Why don't you lay here and rest and I will go fix you something to eat." Dean gave Rose a quick peck on her nose before grabbing his clothes and dressing. 'Rose smiled up at Dean as she stretched lazily. "You always want me in bed." Rose teased.

Dean smirked. "Remember I did say for you to rest which seems hard for you to do when I am laying with you." Rose blushed innocently. She covered her head up with the covers trying to hide from his knowing smirk.

Dean crawled over to her and pulled the covers down just enough to uncover her face. His blue eyes took in her embarrassment which was the last thing he wanted her to feel. He loved seeing her blossom into a spirted young woman. He didn't want his teasing her to shy her away. "I love you!" Dean meant every word.

Rose smiled back, her brown eyes softened. "I love you to." Dean kissed her lips softly before he dragged himself away before he didn't leave. His Rose lying in bed, beautifully naked was just too tempting to crawl back into bed and hide away from the world but he knew she had to be hungry after being sick earlier that morning.

Dean quickly jumped off the bed and headed downstairs when he remembered he never checked back in after leaving Seth so abruptly. Dean went into the kitchen and put some rice in the rice cooker and took out some more canned meat. Dean made sure to check the dates once again and they were all good so he put the food on before returning back to the laptop.

Dean opened it up, put in the passwords which he had memorized from yesterday but this time it wasn't Seth that answered, it was his very angry looking brother. Dean knew he should have checked back in yesterday and running off to a screaming Rose but he got so caught up with Rose he forgot.

Dean swallowed hard. "Hi Roman!"

Roman glared at Dean angrily. "Don't hi Roman me, where the fuck have you been?"

"Rose had a nightmare and then she wasn't feeling well this morning." Dean tried to explain. He could hear a nasal cackling laugh in the background and realized Seth was there and Seth knew what really kept him so busy and the angry look on Roman's face told Dean that Roman knew as well and Roman wasn't happy about any of this.

"I hope you are having a great time while we are working our asses off to try and get you off that damn island."

"Come on Roman don't be mad…"

"I am mad. Your ass is a target and you're playing house with the daughter of a man who wants you dead."

"I think you need to take a second and remember Rose is the reason I am still alive." Dean argued.

"She is and also the reason your dumbass is still there. We are not stupid Dean; we know why you are still there. You would have found a way off of that island by now even if it was to swim the ocean but you can't do any of that with a young girl in tow."

"Rose is in danger also Roman. Her best friend wants her dead and hired hit men to kill her, this isn't over for her. Mara failed but that doesn't mean she is done trying and I am not going to let anything happen to Rose."

"So you are willing to risk your life for this girl?"

"Isn't that what we do? Isn't that why I am in this mess to begin with?" Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair frustratingly. "I watched a young girl systemically raped and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't protect her. All I could do was go and talk to the boss which automatically labeled me enemy #1 and I wanted that because I didn't want to see anything like that again and feel so powerless to stop it!"

"So you are risking your neck to save this girl when you couldn't save the other?"

Dean sighed. "No, I would protect Rose regardless!" Dean took a deep breath. "I love Rose; I want her to come back with me not just because she is in danger but because I fell in love with her."

Roman shook his head. "So you're thinking with your dick."

Dean was insulted. "I am not thinking with my dick; I am in love with Rose! My feelings for her came about long before all of this. I watched her almost every day for months. What she did, who she talked to, how she interacted with not only her family and friends but strangers as well. I love everything about her Roman."

"I guess you do since you are risking your ass for her." Roman was still mad. "Do you know mom and dad are worried sick. I guess I should tell them to not worry since you found love."

"Why don't you stop tearing me a new asshole and find a way to get me off this damn island." Dean growled.

"They won't let us back in Dean." Dean heard Seth in the background and watched as his coworker and one of his best friends came closer. "The country's top leaders refuse us entry."

Well now Dean knew why Roman was so angry. Dean sighed. "And that is not the worst part…"

Dean looked up at Roman and Seth. "How much worse can it get?"

"The police are looking for you. They are blaming you with the death of that girl."

"I didn't kill her; I would never do anything like that."

"We know that but they want someone to blame and an outsider is perfect."

Dean sighed and laid back against the wall.

"Dump the girl Dean and leave now. Kofi has scuba gear in his basement, we can have a boat just out of jurisdiction ready to get you." Roman ordered.

Dean sat in silence for a moment caught up in his thoughts. Roman hoped he would come to his senses but Dean shook his head. "I can't do that. I won't leave her behind."

"Dammit Dean, this is not up for discussion, you are going to do it!" Roman ordered sternly.

"Guys, I'm going to get off now, I don't want to be on too long. I will check in soon."

Dean don't you dare cut me off…" But Dean closed the laptop. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave Rose. That was not an option. He got up and went to check on the food.

"Hey!" Rose said softly as she came into the kitchen. "What is taking so long?" Rose said with a smile that quickly vanished when she took one look at Dean's frown lines as he turned toward her. She could feel his worry and it bothered her. "Dean has something happened?"

"The food is almost done." Dean said as he turned back toward the stove to check on the food. Rose grabbed Dean by the arm and he turned to look at her.

Rose looked up at him and she brushed her hand across his cheek which he instinctively covered up his small hand with his much bigger hand. "Stop trying to be so strong and let me in."

Dean swallowed hard. "The country won't let Shield come in so I am on my own which means I'm screwed." Dean closed his eyes. "Not only is your father's men looking for me but so is the country, they are blaming me for that girl's death."

"That's impossible, you are incapable of that type of violence."

Dean sighed. He was worried that Rose would believe that he committed the crime but looking into her concerned eyes, he could see that she didn't believe the charges against him. "Doesn't it bother you even just a little that I have killed people? That I am actually a violent person?"

Rose stared at him silently for a minute, so much turmoil deep within him. She hated seeing the conflict fighting inside of him, weighing his soul down. His blue eyes cloudy as his soul was tormented between what was right and wrong. She hated seeing him hurting so but a monster wouldn't give a second thought to the pain they had caused or the lives they destroyed. He was no monster, whatever actions he had to take, they ate him up inside.

"You are not evil, you don't rape and kill women, you don't abuse women, and you don't kill innocent men trying to get home to their families. You try to protect innocent people. Look inside yourself and ask the question, if I had left these evil people alone, how many wives would cry themselves to sleep at night without their husbands? How many children would grow up without a father and how many more women would be victimized?"

Dean had never really thought about all that, he had just felt like murdering a murderer made him not much better than the men he killed. "I just feel so tired."

"You have saved innocent lives, you saved mine."

"You saved my life as well." Dean said as Rose ran her fingertips along Dean's cheek and jawline.

Rose smiled. "Yes I did and I would do it all over again."

Dean got quiet again. Rose could still feel the turmoil bubbling deep within. "Roman wants me to leave the island without you."

"Can you do it? Get away safely?"

Dean knew he could. Roman had a good plan. Dean was an excellent scuba diver and it was the perfect way to get away without being seen. A boat would be too noticeable. Dean nodded.

"Then you should." Rose hated saying that but to keep him here to possibly die would be selfish and the thought of him dying felt as if her heart was ripped right out of her chest. She loved him enough to put his safety first ahead of wanting him with her.

"But I'm not." Dean said without hesitation. "I'm not leaving you."

Rose could feel the sadness welling up within her. "You have to Dean."

"No I don't and honestly, I would rather die than leave without you. I meant it when I said I love you and I meant it when I said I want a life with you." Dean was serious. Just the thought of not having Rose in his life felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Rose sighed, she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. She didn't want him to sacrifice himself all to be with her. Dean hated seeing her crying. He tried to wipe the tears away with his thumbs. "I'm not leaving you and if that is my only option then I have no option."

Rose sighed before she felt the room start to spin and Dean caught her before she fell to the ground. "Rosebud?" Dean said worriedly as he scooped her up bridal style and took her over to the kitchen chair to seat her in it. Rose shook her head slightly to get everything to stop spinning. It took a moment but she didn't feel so unsteady. "I'm ok."

"You need to eat." Dean said as he quickly went and got her a plate of food. This was all too much for her, Dean thought as he carried the plate over to her. "Stay right here, I'm going to see if there are any fruit trees or maybe a vegetable garden outside. That meat is so greasy."

"No you can't."

Dean kissed Rose on the forehead. "I will be right back."

Rose sat there eating slowly at first until she realized just how hungry she was and then she ate everything on her plate just as Dean came back inside with an armful of fruits much to Rose's delight.

"I found so many fruit trees outside, unfortunately no garden full of veggies." Dean said as he placed them all on the counter. He looked through some drawers to find something strong enough to break a coconut. When Dean finally got it open he poured the coconut milk into a glass and took it to Rose who drank it straight down. She was still hungry though so she ate an apple that Dean had brought in.

Rose watched as Dean cut up a lot of the fruit for later. He was all over the place and Rose grinned. She got up and went over to Dean. "Sit down and eat!" Rose commanded. Dean's eyebrows rose. Rose could be bossy which he had to admit was pretty sexy.

Rose snacked on the slices of pineapple, bananas, and apples as Dean ate his lunch. Dean noticed that Rose seemed a little hungrier than usual but he figured the ordeal they had went through was taking a toll on her body and she needed more nourishment.

The next morning when Rose woke up nauseous and sick to her stomach, Dean realized it wasn't bad food. He had eaten everything she ate and he was fine. Once she was feeling better and resting Dean went downstairs to check in again.

His time when Dean opened the laptop he saw Seth staring back at him and he didn't look to thrilled. "Well it's about time, you're driving your brother crazy with worry."

Sean sighed as he sat down. "Sorry I would have checked in sooner but Rose hasn't been feeling well lately. At first I thought it was just bad food but I have eaten the same thing and I feel fine."

"Does she have a fever, cough, or congestion?"

"No it's not type pf sickness." Dean watched as Seth was typing. "She mostly is nauseous but she has thrown up a few times in the morning but by lunch time she is fine just really hungry."

Seth stopped typing and looked up at Dean with a frown. He tilted his head slightly. "Have you been using protection?"

"Isn't that a little personal Seth?"

Seth rolled his eyes irritably. "She's pregnant nimrod!"

Dean stared at Seth confused. "No she can't be." Dean began to wonder if Rose's infertility fear stemmed mainly from her mother's fertility problems. He wonders if she ever was tested herself and since her mother never did die from complications from childbirth, she had been murdered, then her mother may have never had a fertility problem to begin with. Maybe Rose's father hadn't actually been with his wife long enough to even conceive more children. Possibly her father had told her nothing but lies growing up, probably to protect her from the truth but it had affected Rose mentally all her life all the same. He wasn't sure he wanted to be the one to tell her everything she believed was a lie.

"If she wakes up tomorrow with the same symptoms and feels better around lunch time, she is pregnant." Dean sighed. "I take it you're not happy about this."

"I'm just trying to figure out how I'm supposed to tell Rose that her father has been lying to her all her life." Dean ran his hands over his face. "Are you able to look up how long Rose's mother and father were married before she died?"

"Of course I can I'm a computer whiz!" Dean rolled his eyes. "Rose's mother died a day before her second wedding anniversary." Seth chimed in. "You still look unhappy."

Dean sighed. "Rose was told that her mother had problems getting pregnant that she was a miracle child but her mother died right after from complications." Dean frowned. "How do I tell her that her mother was murdered and you're an only child only because your parents weren't married that long before she died?"

"Well start off with, Good News, You're Pregnant!" Dean glared at Seth.

"What?" Seth asked innocently as he brushed his wavy black hair away from his face.

"You're not helping!"

"I'm trying! How do you feel about it though?"

Dean ran his hands over his face. He was tired. "Honestly if we both didn't have targets on our backs then I would be thrilled but now I am even more worried. Seth you have to find a way to get Rose away from here."

"We're not just going to leave you there."

"If that is the only way then that is the only way but Rose needs protection and I trust you and Roman more than anyone."

"Listen Roman is already working on something. Kofi's family is stepping up to be decoys, it's their house so they are perfect to go in and get you two out of there."

"Great so when?"

"The family is in Europe on vacation but they will be here in a day and then we fill them in on the plan so just sit tight. Just stay inside, don't use much lighting at just make it look like the place is still empty."

"OK! Sounds like a good plan." Dean sat back. "Seth you can't say anything too Roman."

"Come on Dean, I can't keep this from him."

"I just want to be the one to tell him. He is already so disappointed in me."

Seth shook his head. "He's not disappointed in you, he's worried sick, there's a difference."

"He wants me to just abandon Rose and I can't do that, not before not knowing she's pregnant and not now, not ever!"

"Give him some time Dean, he's not thinking straight. Roman typically keeps it all together but not when you are concerned. He loves you, he feels responsible. He knows that he was the one who was supposed to be there but he had to have emergency surgery and so you stepped up. It's playing havoc with him." Seth said sympathetically. "And don't worry, Rose will be my #1 priority so for now I will keep quiet but you will have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know I just want him to calm down first."

"He will once we get you back and when we have more time you will have to tell me how you and Rose happened."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"She's pretty cute, why the hell would she want your ugly mug?" Seth smiled jokingly.

"Beats the hell out of me!" Dean missed this, the having fun and joking around with his best friend. It had been a long time. "I just wonder if she knows what she is in for."

"I know, you will never be home, Shield keeps us so busy now."

Dean looked away guiltily. "I won't be a part of Shield when I get back."

Seth now looked away sadly. It felt as if had just swallowed a bitter pill but he understood. "I guess not since you have a baby on the way."

"I decided this before now."

"When?" Seth asked curiously.

"As soon as I knew Rose was the one and then I felt all my priorities change."

Seth sat there a minute staring at Dean not sure what to think. He was happy that his best friend found someone that made him happy but he was just as skeptical as Roman, they didn't know this girl, Dean barely knew this girl and he seemed ready to walk away from everything he had worked so hard for. But he didn't want to voice his concerns over a screen so he just nodded. "I just hope this girl is who she says she is, either way, I have your back." Dean smiled at his longtime friend.

"You'll lover her!" Dean smiled. "And thank you!"

"Just remember that when it comes time to pick out a name." Seth winked and Dean shook his head.

"I have to go check on Rose but I will see how she feels in the morning."

The next morning Dean knew that Seth was right as he held Rose's hair away from her face as she got sick in the toilet. He knew she would feel better around lunch time but he hated seeing her so sick in the mornings.

"I don't know Dean I think there is something in this house that is making me sick." Rose looked at Dean with wide eyes. "Maybe it's black mold." Rose laid down on the bed feeling completely spent.

Dean chuckled but immediately stopped when Rose's brown eyes glared at him. "This isn't funny."

Dean had done some reading up on pregnancy last night and now he knew that Rose had all the symptoms. "No Rosebud, I think I know why you are so sick and it's not black mold."

"Bad food? Maybe those fruits had worms!" Rose made a face that Dean found incredibly adorable but he knew she was disgusted at the mere thought of worms in her fruit. "Maybe there was insecticides on them that is making us sick." Rose continued to wonder.

"Rosebud, I am not sick and I have been eating the same thing."

Rose frowned. "Well why am I so sick and you are not if you know so much!"

Dean wanted to chuckle at her feistiness but the glare she directed his way kept him in check. Her hormones were clearly going nuts.

"I'm not a doctor but I am pretty sure you are pregnant."

Rose looked at him for a second, the information slowly gaining entry into her brain for processing. "How can that be?"

Dean couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her about her mom, he didn't want to see her world crumble, it would be unbearable. "Because we had unprotected sex."

Rose tilted her head and punched him playfully on the arm. "I can't get pregnant."

"No your mom couldn't, your lady parts work just fine." Boy didn't he know since he loved every inch of her beautiful body. He could see Rose trying to figure this all out and then she gasped and threw her hand over her mouth to stop from squealing. "Could this really be? Are you happy about it?"

Dean smiled. "I am very happy about it but it makes me even more scared. You need to get to a doctor and people are trying to kill us."

Rose sat up and crawled onto Dean's lap. She cupped his face in her hands. "Are you sure you are ok with this; I mean…"

"I am more than ok. I want a life with you and that means everything that entails." Dean turned his head to kiss the palm of Rose's hand. "I would love to see a little piece of you and me running around in this world."

Rose smiled brightly. "Oh My! We are going to have a baby!" Rose said excitedly. Rose kissed Dean and he kissed her back gently.

Rose squealed in surprise when Dean suddenly picked her up and laid her on the bed. He Began climbing on her careful not to put all his weight on her. "Dean!" Rose laughed.

"I was just thinking practice makes perfect!" Dean joked happily as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. Rose sighed as Dean lovingly kissed her up and down her swan like neck as her body tingled in anticipation.

 ***I know; this chapter was pretty mushy. Sorry but I am always so busy so it's hard to find time to write. How do you feel about Dean and Rose having a baby? Just drop me a line and let me know what you think. There will be a delay for the next chapter since I want to work on some of my other stories but it will be worth it. Action packed chapter is next…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

 ***Warning, you may need a tissue**

Rose could feel the sickness even as she slept. The nauseating pain gripped her stomach tightly and wouldn't let go until she ran to the bathroom in a hurry and got rid of what was upsetting her tummy. She couldn't even keep count of how many mornings she had woken up and ran to the bathroom just barely making it to the toilet. She was relieved once the cramping eased up. Once done, she laid back propping herself up against the wall. She wanted to call for Dean but she knew he was tired, they had spent most of the night making love and then she had slept maybe 3 hours before she woken with the painful tightening in her stomach. She hated to wake him up. It was just morning sickness; she would feel better in a few hours it was just getting through the morning that was a difficult.

Rose ran a hand through her darken messy locks and then rubbed her stomach gently. She smiled happily at her stomach. She had never been so happy to be sick and just the thought made her giggle even though she felt the painful squeezing within her stomach. "I can't believe you are here with me." Rose suddenly was glad that Dean was fast asleep, she was talking to her flat stomach. "I can't wait to see you. You are going to be so beautiful." Rose smiled. "Oops unless you are a boy and then you will be so handsome." Rose smiled. "I don't care if you are a girl or boy as long as I get to hold you." Rose took a steadying breath trying to ease her queasy stomach. "We must keep it down; daddy is still sleeping. I can't wait for you to see your daddy; he is such a wonderful man. He has given me so much to look forward to, love a family. If everything goes good with you, I want a couple more so you can have a big family. There are so many things I want to do with you." Rose kept rubbing her belly dreaming that is she had a girl they could bake pies together or if it was a boy she would play ball with Dean and baby boy.

The cool tiles against her panty clad bottoms calmed her nausea some but she slowly started to stand. She wanted to check on Dean. Rose brushed her teeth quickly before she walked out of the bathroom. Rose jumped when she swore she heard a noise. Her face scrunched up with concern and she looked to see Dean still sleeping on the bed. She could feel danger close by and she felt a panic overtake her. Something was wrong. "Dean, you have to get up!" Rose's nausea was all but gone replaced by fear. "Dean!" Rose's panicked voice called out as she crawled onto the bed and smacked Dean on the cheek to wake him up. She heard a smashing sound coming from downstairs and covered her mouth to muffle her scream.

Dean woke up when he heard Rose calling his name. He blinked his blue eyes a few times trying to focus. When his vision finally focused he could see how upset Rose was. "Rose are you ok? Are you sick?"

"There is someone in the house." Rose whispered frighteningly when the door suddenly banged open with a loud thud. Rose shrieked from the noise and Dean grabbed Rose cradling her to him. They both stared up as men flooded the room all heavily armed. Dean paled and Rose buried her face into Dean's neck. Rose was hoping this was all a nightmare but when she opened her eyes and saw the men with the guns, she knew this was no dream. She scanned the faces recognizing very few of them.

Rose's father appeared silently taking in the scene before him. His daughter half naked and holding onto one of his enemies. He narrowed his eyes angrily after he tore through the island looking for his lost daughter. A tall, gorgeous blonde woman followed behind her father also taking in the intimate couple. A shirtless Dean was an image any woman couldn't get out of their heads but his strong arms were protectively holding the little Asian woman that must be the missing Rose. Lana had tried to tell Rose's father that Dean was not the type to kidnap women or take them against their will. Women fall for Dean, he was a flirt and a charmer and he could make woman feel special.

Lana had thought she had been special at one time until she realized Dean was there just to get evidence on her. His cover was blown by one of her associates and Lana had gotten a little bit of revenge against Dean. He had been a hard one to break but she was so close when his teammates had rescued him. She had been searching for him ever since but she would always be two steps behind. Leave it to Dean's downfall to be because of a woman. Roman his brother was nothing like Dean. He was too serious and was married to his work. Lana figured out the only way to catch Roman was to catch his little brother who he had a tender spot for. And last but not least, she knew that if she could get her hands on Dean and Roman, their best friend, Seth Rollins would be not far behind. They were the best of the best.

Lana needed them to strengthen her drug empire in Russia. Shield would come for them but without their best soldiers, they were nothing. They would have to be conditioned of course to follow her only but she was prepared to break them of their will as long as their skills were left intact.

"Hello Dean, it's been a long time." Lana smiled wickedly. Roman, Lana figured would be the hardest one to break but she had something extra special for Dean in mind.

Rose switched glances between the smirking blonde woman with the Russian accent and her father whose eyes were black with anger. "Daddy please!" Rose pleaded.

"Don't daddy me, how could you whore yourself out?"

Rose felt the sting deep in her heart. "Daddy I didn't, I'm in love with him. Please hear me, I fell in love with him."

The blonde woman laughed. "Oh please, Dean doesn't love women, he uses them, you were convenient for him at the time, you are nothing more." The blonde smirked. "Dean relies on his blue eyes and dimples to get out of a jam."

It had never been his intention to use Lana, she was just the one he had to get close to. He never told her he loved her and he never slept with her. She took it upon herself to read more into the situation but she had been bitter ever since.

Lana looked straight at Dean. "But that didn't work with me and still doesn't." Lana felt suddenly angry realizing the little Asian woman had Dean but he had rejected her so crudely. "Now let go of the little whore and come here now or I will give her a huge dose of Krokodil."

"What is that?" Rose asked Dean.

Dean looked at Rose sadly. "It's a very dangerous drug." He then looked back at Lana. "I will come without a fight can I just talk to Rose for a moment and I need to get dressed."

"Since I know you have no other option other than to do as I ask I will give you 3 minutes and then you will come or Krokodil will eat her from the inside out." Lana laughed happily turning to leave but Rose's father grabbed a hold of Lana. "You will not harm my daughter." Rose's father was defiant and angry. "He will not risk her life for his. She is safe." Lana said smugly and if you don't want to see them kissing all over each other you will step out with me."

Rose's father glared at Dean one more time but he stepped out into the hall so that the couple could get dressed though a few guards stayed behind to make sure they would not make an escape. Dean didn't miss the fact the one guard had a syringe no doubt full of the deadly drug most commonly found in Russia. Dean decided to teat out the guards English skills. "Could one of you had me my clothes on the ground please?" They all looked confused and Dean realized they all only spoke Russian.

"Dean you can't go with that woman."

"I have to and I don't have time, when you get home, if you can get to a computer go to the Shield web page and send a message, put in your email and type _The cow has been caught and penned up._ "

Rose looked at Dean weirdly. "What?"

"It's a code they will get a hold of you at your email. If not call 555-1254, that's my mother's number, ask for Pat, tell her I love her and dad and you need Roman and Seth."

"Dean…"

"Rose please can you remember all this?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, _The cow has been caught and penned up,_ 555-1254, Pat, Roman, and Seth."

Dean kissed Rose gently cupping her face. "Good."

"Dean, I am going with you."

"No you're not, you are going to act like you are not pregnant, act as if I kidnapped you get away as soon as you can before you show. " Rose shook her head. "Rose, you know what happens to unmarried women that are pregnant." Rose paled. "You need to get up with Seth, he knows and then you must tell Roman to let me go and to take care of you."

"No I don't want to be without you." Rose could feel the tears falling down her cheeks leaving a wet stinging path in their wake.

"Rose shhhhhh!" Dean pecked Rose on the nose. "Play the victim, smear my name…"

"Noooooooo!" Rose cried.

"Rose focus." Dean didn't want to be harsh but time was limited. "All I ask is that you get yourself and our baby to safety."

"Our baby!" Rose said as even more tears ran down her cheeks.

"You can do it!" Dean said encouragingly.

"But I love you!" Rose put her forehead against Dean's and he took her hands. "I love you to which is why you have to be safe for you and the baby. That man is holding a very destructive drug that will make you miscarry and will eat you alive. I have to go."

Rose gazed into Dean's blue eyes, her brown eyes were memorizing every line, every facial feature. She ran her fingertip along his lips tracing the soft texture. "You have to understand that I will not just give up looking for you." Rose whispered sadly feeling her heart break. "I will do what I have to get this baby to safety and I love this baby but I will be empty without you and I won't be able to rest until I have you back."

Dean just smiled sadly. His dimples causing an even deeper ache in her heart. "I'm just a ghost and I have always been. Live your life, be happy, I'm a memory."

Rose frowned at his words as he bent down and lifted her hands so he could kiss the palms of her hands. She buried her head in his hair and closed her eyes. She felt so powerless. Dean closed his eyes and rested his face in her hands. He just needed a second to gather his strength. It hurt to never know if she will be ok but she had a chance if she played it right.

"Stay away from Mara. She wants you dead, please just be careful."

"How can you ask me to save myself but you are sacrificing yourself for me?"

"Because I love you and I love this baby so, you are a part of me." Dean placed his hands on her stomach and she placed her hands over his.

Dean knew that they had taken too much time talking. "Get dressed." Rose reluctantly got up and put her pants on. She handed Dean his clothes and he dressed as well. They had just finished when Rose's father marched in angrily. Rose could see how angry her father was but she wasn't prepared for when he marched up to Dean and punched him in the face. Dean dropped to his knees from the blow.

Lana was right behind and she bent down in front of Dean. "Dean!" She cooed evilly. Dean looked up just as Lana stuck out her hand and lightly blew a powder into Dean's face. Dean blinked a few times but he instantly relaxed. "Now follow me!" Lana ordered with a smirk and Rose watched in horror as Dean stood up and as if in a trance walked out the room right behind her. Rose had never seen anything like it.

"Daddy please…" But Rose was cut off by her father as he backhanded her. Tears stung Rose's eyes and began to fall down her cheeks. "You have disgraced me; you have brought shame to our family."

"Daddy please, you have to get Dean back."

"Do you not understand how severe your punishment could be?" Her father growled. "But he manipulated you, he took advantage of you, it's not your fault." Rose wanted to protest. the thought of saying one negative thing about Dean felt as if she was stabbing her own heart but she could be put to death. She had run off with Dean, had premarital sex and was now pregnant. There was no place for here in this society, even if she said she had been kidnapped and raped it bought her only a little time. Her father would probably have her married off to a man that would look at her with disgust and he would hate her and her baby and she could handle the bad treatment that she was sure she would suffer but no one was hurting her baby. She knew Dean was right, she had to reach Shield, they were her only hope.

 ***Hey everyone, was I right in warning everyone to get a tissue from the start? Yes, I wanted this purposely to pull at every nerve and cell you have in your heart so did I succeed? It's not over but just curious as to who would like to see Rose and Dean find their way back to each other? Anyways please leave a review, I am always curious to know how the readers feel or think. Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, and following along.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She could hear his cries of pain even through the darkness. The light bulb above kept flickering on and off casting ominous shadows throughout the narrow hallway. She could feel the stinging in her eyes from the overwhelming smoke that slithered all around her as if she was caught in a snake's crushing grasp. Rose covered her mouth from the thick smoke. She needed to get to him. His painful screams ripped through her heart like a knife. Deep and penetrating right to her very core. She needed to save him. She could hear taunting laughter all around her, echoing through the dark halls. _How can you save your lover when you can't even save yourself?_ The harsh words felt damning and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

Rose couldn't give up on Dean, her very heart depended on it. She ran down the hall towards the screaming. She knew it was Dean, he needed her. She couldn't let him down. _No Rose, Stop! Go Back! You promised me you would save our baby!_ Rose could hear his words in her ears. She faltered from her running. She had promised to stay safe and to save their baby. "Our Baby!" Rose said with concern and she rubbed her stomach lovingly. Her heart felt torn but with one more heart wrenching scream Rose took off again. She wanted to try, if she couldn't she would leave but she had to try. She stopped when a wall appeared in front of her. She stared at the wall frustratingly until she looked to the side and saw a door.

Rose shook off her fear and slowly opened the door, she felt relieved when the door was quiet with no creaking sounds. She peeked her head into the room carefully and scanned the room with her eyes. It appeared to be some sort of laboratory. In the center of the room was a gurney with a body lying still. "Dean!" Rose said softly as she walked lightly through the room. She was careful to make sure she didn't walk into anything that would make noise. She tiptoed over to the gurney and saw Dean laying there unconscious. His face was pale white, there were bloody laceration marks across his chest. He was dressed in cotton white pajama pants and strapped down to a bed hooked up to a whole bunch of machines. Rose covered her mouth in horror.

Suddenly Rose heard a door open and a long legged blonde waltzed in wearing a nurse's outfit and a surgical mask. She was carrying a syringe and she walked purposely toward Dean and Rose. "Who are you, what are you doing to him?" Rose shouted angrily ignoring the tears rolling down her cheek. "Don't give that to him!" Rose pleaded. The nurse stopped as if she just now noticed Rose.

"It's time for his medicine." The nurse's voice was pearly sweet but an overwhelming surge of fear and foreboding overcame Rose but she refused to walk away. She had never felt such evil.

"No it's not time yet, it's too early." Rose hoped she came off as strong though she felt anything but.

"It's never too early when you crave the drugs."

"He's sleeping right now, maybe later he will need it. I will look after him." Rose couldn't believe how calm she was being though she was shaking inside.

"Would you like some then?"

"No I am feeling fine." Rose wiped the tears away and tried to smile but it was only a partial smile.

"You have a sickness growing inside of you, a disease." Though her voice sounded sweet to Rose's ears, her blood ran cold with terror.

Rose shook her head. Rose protectively covered her stomach. Rose knew she was referring to her baby. "No I am fine."

"Are you really?" The creepy nurse asked tilting her head. "Your smile is lacking. I could help you smile wider." The nurse removed her mask showing off a grotesque Chelsea smile. Slashes on each corner of her mouth expanding her deformed smile. Rose gasped in disgust. "If I remove the disease you will be healthier and much happier."

Rose began backing away from the evil nurse. Her baby was no disease; it was a symbol of the love she shared with Dean. She had to protect her baby. She continued backing away as tears fell down her face. "I'm so sorry Dean!" Rose cried out.

"Medicine Time!" The nurse said maniacally and she jabbed the needle into Dean's arm. Dean screamed in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rose cried out shooting straight up in her bed. Her breathing labored. Her fearful eyes scoured the room looking for the evil nurse and more importantly, Dean. "Dean." Rose whispered as tears slid down her face as she shook in fear. Her hands went to rub her stomach.

Rose combed her fingers through her hair to get the tendrils out of her face. Her whole body shivered as vivid images played continuously in her mind. Dean's screams, his still form, the blood, and the evil nurse. Just picturing the nurse's grotesque grin made her shiver. Out of all the nightmares she had experienced this one made her blood run cold.

She breathed a sigh of relief once her heart rate began to slow and she could breathe normally again. She grabbed a bottle water off the night stand and took a few sips. It was lukewarm but at least it wet her dry mouth. She had lost count of the days that her father had her locked in her room. She knew that the secret passageway was a way to escape but she decided it was best to make everyone believe that she was cooperating with them. She hoped with a little more time, they wouldn't be so worried about her trying to escape. Her father had to bring up the issue of marriage but she broke down into hysterics and Cho convinced her father that she was traumatized by what Dean had done to her and she needed time to recover.

It all made her sick to her stomach and she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror because she felt so disgusted with this farce. It made her nauseous just thinking of how she had to go along with her father claiming that she was kidnapped and raped just to save face. One doctor went so far as to say she suffered from Stockholm Syndrome which was how it all was even possible. She nodded though she felt like she herself drove a knife straight into her own heart. But it had to be done, all for her baby. The mornings were no longer rough; it was an all-day thing now. A mixture of grief, sadness, and depression mingled within her freely.

She had been cut off from all internet services and phone calls so know she really felt as if she had been kidnapped. She hoped that soon her father would trust her enough to give her any type of communication device possible. She repeated what Dean had said to her over and over so she wouldn't forget, she needed to remember so she could get in contact with a member of Shield. She had to be patient. Thankfully Cho was her ally. Cho knew the truth without any type of explanation. Cho knew the type of man Dean was. Cho also recognized Rose's morning tummy aches didn't come from stress as Rose tried to portray. Cho just smiled and handed Rose a water with crackers each morning. We didn't speak of these things just in case there were ears close by. Rose did mention to Cho that Mara must be kept away from her, that she wanted to hurt her. Cho became her confidant, watching over her continuously.

Rose heard a knock on the door and Cho entered all worried. "Rose are you ok?" Cho asked with concern as she took in Rose's disheveled appearance. Cho knew that Rose was suffering on the inside and it broke her heart for the young woman she considered like a daughter. "I had a nightmare." Rose's voice broke. Cho brought her into a hug and Rose broke down and cried harder than she had did since being back. All her pent up fear, grief, worry, sadness just all unloaded at one time.

Cho quietly held Rose as she cried her heart out. Cho knew that Rose needed this release. It had been kept inside for so long. Finally, after Rose felt like she couldn't cry any longer she pulled back with a few hiccups. "I'm sorry Cho." Rose hiccupped. "I got your shirt all wet."

"MY shirt will be fine; how do you feel?" Cho was so caring and patient. Rose was so thankful for Cho.

"I hate myself for not helping Dean." Rose sniffled. "For letting his memory be trashed." Rose brushed away fresh tears. "What kind of a person does that make me. Dean was one of the sweetest men I have ever known and I have to say he did all kinds of bad things to me and none of it is true. I am a horrible person."  
"You stop that right now! I know you are hurting but this is not your fault and you can't blame yourself."

"But Dean…"

"Dean wouldn't blame you either and this is what must happen, Dean knew that. You know his heart and he knows yours, don't listen to all these gossip mongers that are only trying to protect their own hides. Dean did what he had to do to protect you and you must do what has to be done to protect the little one. That was what Dean wanted."

"I know Cho, I just hurt so badly, I feel as if my heart is breaking in two."

"I know Baby Girl but you must focus on what is important, you and the little one." Rose knew Cho didn't want to say baby just in case but saying what she said about Dean could get her into trouble.

Rose grabbed a water and too a big gulp and then took a deep steadying breath to calm her nerves. "I just have to be patient. How long have I been back Cho?"

"One-week Baby." Rose nodded. "I am cooperating as much as possible but Dad is pushing for me to see a doctor. I have to hurry up and come up with something."

"Are you hungry?" Rose nodded. Her appetite had definitely increased since becoming pregnant. Her stomach was so nauseous in the mornings that it was all she could do to nibble on crackers but once noon hit she was so hungry that she wanted to eat everything. She kept poor Cho working overtime just to feed her.

"I will go make you some soup. I will be right back." Cho said with a smile. She kissed Rose on her forehead before leaving. Rose laid there still feeling so lost. She missed Dean already. She loved the way he felt when she cuddled next to him and the way he smelled when she kissed him.

How was she supposed to just give up on her future with him? Rose looked down at her belly and rubbed her stomach lovingly. I guess I still have a future and then she remembered she wasn't out of the woods yet. "I'm going to get you to safety my love, I promised your daddy." Rose smiled sadly. "I failed him but I won't fail you. I just need to get a hold of Shield." She knew she was taking a chance on talking out loud but it made her feel better to talk to her baby. If anyone catches her, she will just claim insanity. "Do you have any suggestions?" Rose smiled knowing the baby couldn't answer back. "Not yet? Well just keep thinking, we have to figure out something."

Rose heard a knock on her door and she sat up. "Come in!"

Rose's father walked in. He looked very stern and angry. Rose stood up slowly and bowed her head in respect. "Father!"

Rose didn't like the way he looked at her with disgust. "The guards have told me that you have been sick every morning. "  
Rose nodded. "I am OK! I am just suffering from stress, I keep reliving nightmares and it makes me sick." Rose's voice trembled slightly.

"But you are fine by noon."

"I keep myself occupied so I don't think about what happened to me." Rose hoped she sounded convincing.

"Mara seems to think you are pregnant."

Rose shook her head vehemently. "I am not, I am sick with the pain and humiliation I had to endure." Just hearing Mara's name made Rose's skin crawl. Her once best friend tried to have her killed and it seems she was still trying to make her life a living Hell.

"Why do you refuse to see Mara? She is your best friend!"

She was no friend to Rose, she never wanted Mara near her or her baby ever again. "I am just so ashamed." Rose hoped that was a good enough excuse. She had no proof that Mara wanted her dead and so she didn't know what to tell her father but one thing for sure was that Mara needed to stay away from her.

"You are a disgrace for letting that man touch you."

"You are right father, maybe you should send me away to family members that live overseas."

"So that they would have to put up with how filthy you are."

Rose stiffened at how cruel her father was acting toward her. Unfortunately, in her society, this was how a woman was treated if she had been raped. Though it was not the woman's fault, she was still left with an ugly stigma that would follow her until death and made to marry a man that would have not been good enough for her before. Some women had even killed themselves feeling that was the only way to gain redemption for letting the man rape her. If she had admitted to sleeping with Dean willingly though, it would have been much worse. Some women had even been stoned to death for committing such crimes as promiscuity. Even if she had escaped death, she would always be looked at easy goods which then men could have if they wanted because the woman had such low morals. It was a society were women were not human, they were property first to the father and then to the husband and Rose did not want her child brought up in such a society.

Rose's father had always loved her and treated her special. He had always claimed she was his miracle and now he looked at her as if she was his stigma. Rose felt an ugly twisting deep within her heart from the stabbing pain of rejection. Since they were alone, Rose felt this was a good time to ask her father how he felt.

"Father, what if I fell in love with this man, what if I had wanted a life with him, that he was good to me and loved me back the way you loved mother, isn't that what you would want for me?"

Rose yelped in surprise and shock when she felt the stinging pain flying across her cheek. Rose cried out from the pain of being back handed across her face by her father.

"How dare you mention your dead mother." Rose's father said angrily. "She would roll over in her grave if she knew that her daughter had behaved like a common whore." Rose's father seethed. "You are going to the doctor tomorrow, whatever your sickness is, I will make sure you will be rid of it by the time you are done. Her father shook his head disgustedly at her and walked out leaving Rose standing there with her hand over her stinging cheek.

Rose stood there at first in shock as a few tears rolled down her cheek until Rose realized what her father was talking about in removing her sickness. Her hand immediately went to her belly. "No!" Rose whispered. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stay. Rose paced around the room frantically sitting trying to come up with a plan when Cho entered her room.

"Cho!" Rose cried and she threw herself into the woman's arms almost knocking the basket out of her hand. "I am in so much trouble." Rose cried. "I don't know what I am going to do."

Cho quickly disentangled herself from Rose. "Well you won't until you eat. Nothing makes you feel better and think more clearly then with full belly." Cho was smiling which Rose found odd.

"What?" Rose couldn't think of food at a time like this. They wanted to kill her baby.

Cho grabbed Rose's hand and led her over to the small table. She sat the basket down. "I made you a delicious sandwich with your soup." Cho fished around inside the basket.

"Cho, Father wants me to go to the doctor, he will find out I am pregnant and he wants me to get an abortion." Cho was just acting so strange.

Cho smiled pulling out the sandwich container. "I made a very special sandwich for you dear to keep your strength up."

Cho…" Rose tried to get Cho's attention but Cho put her finger to her lips and then opened the sandwich container. There was a sandwich with wheat bread. "I made it extra special." Cho took off the top piece and then the lettuce underneath to reveal a cellphone. "I know how you love turkey." Rose smiled at seeing the smartphone.

"It looks yummy!" Rose replied. "Maybe you are right, I'm just very hungry."

"There is vegetable soup for you also so I will leave you to eat in peace and I will tell the guards that you have a headache and will take a nap after lunch and to not bother you."

Cho went to walk away and Rose grabbed her arm and smiled affectionately at Cho. Cho brought her in for a hug and whispered, "I love you!"

"I love you to!" Rose said giving her a cheek before letting Cho go. It was bittersweet to see a woman that had always treated her like a daughter walk out of her life but there was no going back now.

Rose stuffed the leaf of lettuce in her mouth because she was hungry and picked up the phone. Underneath the phone was a slip of paper with the password, phone number and email address associated with the phone.

Rose looked at the door before making her way to the bathroom. Rose turned the shower on before unlocking the phone. She went to Google and searched for the Shield website. She found it quickly and then searched around until she found _Contact Us_. She entered in the email address typed in _The cow has been caught and penned_ and then pressed send.

Rose wondered how long it would take for them to get it, she was wondering if she should call Dean's family when an email popped up from Shield. She opened the email and clicked on the strange link. The web cam immediately went on and Rose saw a fair skinned man with dark hair staring at her. Rose knew this had to be Seth since Roman was Samoan.

"Rose?" Seth asked nervously. She nodded.

"Yes, you must be Seth." Rose whispered with a half grateful smile.

"Yes, I take it Dean has been caught."

"Yes, about a week ago."

"Does your father have him?"

Rose shook her head. "No, a Russian woman took him."

Seth looked confused at first and then Seth knew who Rose was referring to. Seth was not happy hearing that. Seth frowned but he needed to focus on Rose at the moment. "Are you OK?"

"My father locked me in my room all week. A friend smuggled me in a phone. My father plans on sending me to a doctor tomorrow to get rid of my baby." Rose could feel the tears stinging her eyes at just the thought. "Please I need help. I promised Dean I would take care of this baby." Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Either you can help or I will have to get out of here on my own which isn't the problem but I don't know what to do or where to go after that."

Seth didn't like the sound of that. "No Rose, I'm definitely coming in to get you, me and Roman. We will have to go on our own without Shield backing but we are going to get you out. Now you said you can get out?"

Rose nodded. "There is a secret passageway from the garden that leads to my room. Only me and my dad know about it but we haven't talked about in years so there is a good chance he has forgotten about it. I have purposely stayed away from it all week just in case my dad put guards at the entrance. I was hoping that after some time he would let his guard down giving me time to get away but with this appointment tomorrow, there is no way I can fake not being pregnant."

"OK so it's what could we look for to get in?"

"It's located in the garden, it's a gate with roses decorating it by some rose bushes. The gate should be unlocked."

Seth nodded writing all this down. "I have footage of the grounds so I'm sure I can pinpoint the entrance. Keep the phone on you, by morning you will be gone. We are just outside of jurisdiction so we are close."

"Are you sure you want to take this risk without Shield?" Rose was nervous. It sounded like he was putting a lot on the line to rescue her.

"If I go to our boss, he will insist on us on getting the country to clear us to go in. You saw how well that worked with Dean. You are not on the radar so he won't know anything until we turn up with you."

"Does Roman know? You know about the baby?" Rose was a little nervous about meeting Roman since he was Dean's brother. It was important to her that Roman accepted her and the baby.

"Honestly no which is why I am going to have to tell him. Listen sweetheart, Roman is different than Dean. Roman is all business all the time which is why Dean confides in me a little more on his screw ups."

Rose frowned. "Meaning me?"

Seth bit his lip. "Dean doesn't think of you like that, I saw it when he talked about you. I can tell he loves you a lot." Just hearing Seth say that made tears fall down Rose's face. She loved him to, it was crazy, it made no sense since they were together for such a short time but she fell in love with him and her heart was breaking. "Rose, Dean probably would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for you, that means a lot to me and it will too Roman as soon as I brief him. I'm sorry if I am coming off as too quick but by the sound of the water running in the background, I can tell you are taking a chance with talking to me."

Rose nodded as she wiped the tears away. She was taking a chance but she had to try and save her baby. "Yes!" Rose admitted.

Seth smiled hoping to reassure Rose. "I know this has to be difficult since you don't know me."

"I trust Dean and Dean said I needed to contact you, he would never put me in danger."

"Dean is one of my best friends in the world…" For a minute sadness crossed over Seth's features but he had to shake it off. Getting emotional only got people killed and right now, he had to save Rose. "Just sit tight, I am going to survey the property and pinpoint where you are most likely located."

Rose nodded. There is a bookcase that covers the entrance but I will move it aside some to make it easier for you to enter just in case I fall asleep."

"OK and Rose, pack light, real light, we will have to flee in a hurry to not be caught so we can't have things bogging us down and wear something dark." Rose understood and just as quickly as Seth appeared he was gone.

Rose cut the water off and went and put the phone under her pillow. She quickly finished up her lunch in spite of her jumpy nerves. Well, a plan was in motion now for better or worse, she just hoped that her trust in Dean was right and Seth and Roman would help her get to safety.

 ***Sorry for the delay but I am a very busy person so it's is hard to find times to write but I hope everyone enjoyed. I was supposed to tell you about the strange powder Lana blew in Dean's face in my last chapter notes but for anyone who is interested, it is called Scopolamine also known as "Devil's breath." It is not a recreational drug and it is mostly found in Columbia used by the criminal element because it has mind altering effects. I found it fascinating and UI wanted to use it. Also there really is a drug called Krokodil and it is the deadliest drug with the most horrifying side effects and it's most common in Russia. If you decide to Google Krokodil, be warned, it's not for the faint of heart. Also I just want to remind everyone that this is a made up society, with no known name. It is all in my head to not offend anyone so please enjoy, it's fiction. Feel free to leave me a review or a pm and Thank you to everyone reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Seth watched as Roman paced around the room looking angry which honestly was how he usually looked on a daily basis. Most people didn't get Roman's gruff seriousness but as team leader, Seth understood that Roman's stress level was a little higher than the rest of the groups. He took full responsibility for each mission he headed as well as each man that was sent out. Any loss that the team suffered was a bitter pill to swallow but Roman suffered the most whenever he loses men on a mission. It rarely happened but when it did, it would take a huge toll on Roman. Though Roman had been out recovering from emergency surgery at the onset of this mission and so he was not in charge of it, Roman's brother was now missing and at the hands of a very vengeful enemy and that did not sit well with Roman at all.

"Are you sure Lana has Dean?"

"Rose said that a Russian woman took Dean so it has to be Lana and we all know Lana has a huge grudge against Dean."

"FUCK!" Roman said angrily. "How do we even know that we can trust this Rose girl? How do we not know this is a setup?"

"Come on Roman, you know I am great at reading expressions, this girl is telling the truth."

"So what else did she say?" Roman needed answers, he needed to find Dean as much for himself as his parents. Even though Dean wasn't their blood, he was every bit as important to their family as if he was. As soon as dad brought Dean home, Roman and Dean had been inseparable. His parents loved Dean as if he was their own, if he died, it would devastate their whole family. Roman couldn't think about that right now.

"She couldn't say much so I kept it brief. We have to go in and get her out tonight."

"You know we can't do that Seth. We have to go to HHH first."

"That would be a waste of our time and you know that!" Seth ran a hand through his two-toned locks "Look what happened with Dean, it shouldn't have happened, we should have gone in there no matter what and got him out but we didn't so we have to do this on the down low. They don't know about Rose so we can do this."

"But why? Dean isn't there and she is with her father, she is fine, it's Dean we need to worry about."

"Because she may know more about Dean's whereabouts but we have to be able to talk to her."

"Seth, you are keeping something from me so you might as well spill. Dean always has you try and keep his secrets but they always get out so spill and this is part of the problem with Dean. You always let him confide in you and it's never good and then he gets his ass in even more trouble."

"Well if his brother wasn't such a straight-laced pompous asshole he would tell you more of his secrets." For as much as he loved Roman and he did, Roman was so strict and so serious that he could be hard to talk to.

Roman growled. "And if his best friend would be his friend and try and talk him out of all the crazy shit he does than maybe Dean wouldn't get into half as much trouble as he gets himself into."  
"Hold up that's not fair, you know Dean never tells me anything until it's too late."

"And do you come get me, no you still continue to keep his secret, encouraging him even more to fuck up even more so."

"And that is why Dean can't talk you, you are too hard on him."

"I am not too hard on Dean!" Roman didn't mean to yell but he was just so angry. He knew Dean wasn't a good fit for these type of missions, he was one of the best snipers in all the world but getting involved in these operations were tricky. "I just wish he would make better choices especially on the job."

"Oh come on Roman, Dean did an excellent job on the Lana case, he did everything right, he kept it professional but he couldn't help it that an associate ID him. Out of all us, he is the least seen and not as much is known about him."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "And this case?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Come on Roman!"

"Are you kidding me? The mission was a disaster and now Dean is missing and you want me to go into a foreign country to kidnap some girl because she doesn't belong with us, she belongs right where she is, with her family. Let them deal with her and for all we know, she may be behind the whole mess. For all we know she has been conspiring against Dean from day one."

"Roman, she's pregnant!"

Roman stopped his pacing and turned to look at Seth. Roman chuckled. "Yeah and what makes you think Dean is the dad? She could be fucking every hot bodyguard her dad has."

Seth's mouth gaped open in surprise. "What the fuck ever man, I'm going in to get her out! I believe Dean, I believe Rose and I believe you are a cocksucker!" Seth stormed off past Roman angrily.

"Shit!" Roman muttered under his breath. "Seth wait! I may seem like a jackass but listen, she's a woman in her 20's, very beautiful surrounded by a bunch of men, do you really think Dean is the only one hitting that? I think this is a very logical question."

Seth took a deep breath to calm down. "No, it does seem like a fair question but I read all of his emails and he talked about Rose quite a bit. Dean liked the easy women because he didn't have to worry about attachments but I could tell in his emails he liked her and wrote very fondly of her. He told me himself that he loves her and from what I saw from her facial expressions earlier, she loves him to and is in a lot of pain. Her father is threatening tomorrow to take her to the doctor and get rid of the baby, now if that is Dean's baby, are you going to just sit here and let that happen or are you going with me to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Roman sighed angrily and ran his hand over his face in frustration. "That is assuming the baby is Deans."

"When the baby is born we can always get a DNA test done if you have doubts, Dean's DNA is backed up in our system but trust me that she is telling the truth."

Roman sighed. This was a lot to process. First he comes back to work only to discover his brother is in the middle of some risky mission, a mission he should have been in. None of this shit would have happened if he had been there. Granted that he really didn't blame Dean for blowing his own cover after witnessing the young village girl's rape but sometimes that was part of the mission, he had seen way worse but to save one person could put countless others in harm's way.

Dean was working overtime to be a better person that he sometimes missed important information such as once he realized he made a mistake by going to the boss, his ass should have gotten out of there. He had a feeling it was because of this girl that Dean stayed around putting himself in danger. Roman wanted to leave the girl right where she was but if she was pregnant with Dean's baby then she was carrying a piece of Dean with her and since Roman wasn't sure he would get Dean back and he failed, he failed Dean, he failed to be there when he needed him most and now he was God knows where going through God knows what, and he couldn't abandon his brother's baby. "Fine, yeah let's do it but this girl better be telling the truth because if not I will drop her ass off in the middle of nowhere!"

"Roman, quit being so paranoid, give Rose the benefit of the doubt. I will send a quick text to Rose and we will go over a plan."

"Hey, if that was your brother out there then you would understand."

Seth frowned. "That is my brother out there." Seth said matter-of-factly. All Seth received was a grunt but in Roman's case, that was a good thing. Seth sent Rose the text before bringing up a map of the grounds for Roman to take a look at.

Rose felt a strange vibration underneath her pillow. She remembered that she had hid the phone there and she looked cautiously at the door before reaching under her pillow and reading the text.

 _Seth: Rose be ready; I can't give you a time frame so just be ready to go_

Rose sent a quick text back that she was ready. She had found a pair of black sweat pants and a black shirt so she could blend into the night plus it could double as sleeping clothes to not look suspicious. She had a small bag with just her journal which some entries were about Dean so she had to bring that, her jewelry including her mother's locket, a couple of photos of her mom and one of her and her dad at a festival when she was probably 10. It was one of her favorite pictures but now she only felt sadness looking at it. It was so long ago and it hurt to know that her father was so disappointed in her but she couldn't go back now and she wasn't about to be sucked into a nightmare of a marriage just to make him look good and lose the only piece of Dean she had. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she placed her hand over her breasts hoping the pain would ease. Once her and her baby was safe, then she could concentrate on getting Dean back safely so they could be a family.

She laid on the bed quietly wondering if Dean was ok. She heard her door creak open slightly and then close again abruptly. They usually checked on her just once right before bed which meant they would leave her alone the rest of the night, which was great, they wouldn't realize she was gone until morning. Her black shoes and small bag were right under her bed so she could grab them in a hurry.

Seth seemed pretty nice from what she could tell. There was a certain kindness in his eyes even though she could see he was all business. She hoped Roman would like her, that was Dean's brother so that was important that his family liked her, she was carrying Dean's baby after all. Just thinking of the baby made her look down at her still flat stomach. She prayed that Dean would be found soon, she missed him terribly. She wanted to hear his voice and see his eyes sparkle. Rose sighed. She felt tired though. So much to worry about. Rose closed her eyes hoping to take just a little nap. The softness of the bed lured her into a much needed sleep.

Rose frowned though when she felt the bed dip slightly as if someone just sat down on her bed. Rose's dark eyes flew open in a hurry and saw Dean sitting beside her with a smile. Rose's mouth fell open in shock. "Dean!" Rose whispered in disbelief.

Dean just smiled and nodded. He placed his finger up to his lips signaling her to not make too much noise. Rose stared at him in silence as if her mind was trying to figure out why he was there with her but the she pushed all thought s to the side and practically threw herself into his arms. She had to bite down on her hand to keep from crying out in joy as she felt his arms circle her slight form in a soft hug. Rose sighed contently. She could feel him, his strong muscular body, she could smell his manly scent, fell the softness of his curly hair tickling her cheek and it sent shivers down her spine.

She didn't know how he got here but she didn't care, all that mattered was that he was here. She pulled back and smiled happily at him but when she saw his eyes no longer sparkled, but were dull and lifeless. Her mouth fell open in shock. "Dean!" Rose whispered and tried to cup his face with her hands but her hands went right through him and he began to fade away. Rose shook her head distraughtly. "No!" Rose cried. "Come Back!"

Rose shot up in bed searching desperately around the darken room looking for Dean but there was no one there. The dreams were becoming too much. Rose slid off her bed and padded silently over to the huge picture window. The moon gave off an eerie glow and she shivered still upset from her dream. She looked down at her stomach and gently touched her belly. She wondered were Dean was, was he OK, was he thinking of her? Out of the corner of her eye an illuminous star caught her gaze. The star shined brighter than all the other stars in the shy. For a moment she wondered if Dean could be looking up at the same star at that very moment. She knew that was a young girl's romantic fantasy and highly unlikely but she couldn't help but to hope that maybe he was staring up at the same star and thinking of her as well.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise. It was so faint that she would have missed it so deep in thought but she was listening out for Dean's brother Roman and his friend Seth. She prayed it was Roman and Seth or by 5 am she was out of here. She had no choice. She had to get as far away as possible though she had no plan or supplies, she still would have to get away. Rose turned to look at her bookcase that hid the secret door to the escape passage. Rose could feel her nerves taut with nervousness. Her stomach felt queasy which seemed to be the norm for her these days.

Rose waited with baited breath and at first thought she was just imaging the noise until she saw black gloved fingers curl around the dark wood and began to quietly push the bookcase out. It took a moment before the two men finally appeared satisfied that the woman was alone. They didn't want to be caught up in an ambush.

Rose bit her lip nervously but silently went over to the bed to put her boots on and grab her small bag with her locket, pictures and journal. It was dark but the moonlight shining in gave a soft glow to where she recognized Seth. The blonde streak in his hair glowed. The other man was taller than Seth with long dark hair. He had to be Roman. He wasn't as recognizable, even with the soft light but she noticed him frowning and that was unsettling to her. This was Dean's brother and she needed him to like her. She didn't have time to analyze the situation. They needed to leave so she walked over to Seth. He seemed so nice and easy going. She instantly knew why Dean trusted him.

Seth did almost like a goofy wave to ease her misgivings. They were afraid to talk and make noise so Rose just nodded shyly. Rose could feel Roman just staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. He didn't trust her, it literally radiated from his person. She understood though, he didn't know her but it still hurt a little.

Roman turned and disappeared back into the passageway. Seth held out his hand signaling her to follow and the Seth brought up the rear. Rose was careful walking since it was so dark. She didn't want to trip or fall. Of course she was paying more attention to her steps that she hadn't realized Roman had stopped and she ran into his back. She wanted to say that she was sorry but Roman didn't even turn around, it was like he didn't feel her small frame hit into him at all. He was too busy listening for any strange noises. Rose was wedged between both men and she very uncomfortable. She was happy to realize that they weren't paying any attention to her, they were both studying their surroundings so Rose tried desperately not to focus on the fact that she had a hard muscled form she was felt glued to in front of her and the hard muscled form pressed up against her back. Rose was blushing and thankfully the dark disguised that but she was also worried as to what may have stopped their movements.

All of a sudden she felt Seth's arms go around her waist, she jumped at first but he whispered in her ear to stay put. Rose then felt a chill hit her as Roman went ahead of them. Fear crept in realizing they could be risking their lives all to rescue her and her baby. An eerie chill crept up her spine staring off in the cold darkness.

Roman's shadowed form disappeared out of sight and it felt like forever when all of a sudden she heard some grunts of pain and then nothing. Rose's body stiffened not sure what was happening and then suddenly she felt Roman's back pushed up against her again.

Rose decided to grab his waistband so she wouldn't lose him and it gave her a certain amount of security. Rose relaxed when Roman didn't seem to mind. He was the leader so Rose wanted to make sure she didn't lose him. They were getting closer to the exit. Rose could see the moonlit glow ahead as well as a few crumpled bodies on the ground.

Rose covered her mouth to keep from screaming, she could have sworn that she saw a red color oozing out from the two men's shirts but Rose looked away. Once they got to the gate there were two more men that were slumped against the outer wall. She wondered if Seth and Roman had taken out the first two guards and the last two stumbled onto the scene and went to investigate where it appeared to Rose that they walked right into a mammoth of a man named Roman Reigns. She knew that was why Roman had left on his own leaving her and Seth behind until it was safe to keep going.

Rose probably should feel some remorse or sadness for their deaths but she didn't. She felt nothing for these men. Roman turned to her and Seth and Seth nodded as if they could read each other's minds, it was fascinating. Seth this time put his hands on her hips and she knew he was telling her to stay put. Roman went on ahead to make sure the coast was clear before waving for them to follow. Roman, Rose, and Seth walked quietly in a straight line across the grounds. Rose was trying to keep up to Roman's long strides but she could see Roman surveying the landscape looking for any potential problems.

Rose knew that almost everyone was asleep by this time so it was perfect timing. They silently walked a mile up the dirt road to a small wooded area where a black jeep was hidden in between the tress.

Seth quickly jumped into the driver seat while Roman helped Rose into the back seat. Rose thought for sure that Roman would sit next to Seth but instead he climbed into the seat beside her. Seth took off in a hurry, neither men talking even as the distance grew farther apart from her father's house. "Where are we going?" Rose asked Seth, still not comfortable with the way Roman seemed to be studying her as is she was an experiment.

"It's still not safe." Roman's husky voice whispered back and she looked up at him for the first time. He was about Dean's age, dark skinned, dark eyes, and a goatee. There was a striking contrast between Dean and Roman that Rose couldn't help but to stare.

Once she realized she was staring at the big man though she quickly looked away, she knew he was going to look different than Dean so she didn't know why she felt so startled. Maybe it was the way Dean seem to light up when she was around but Roman was looking at her suspiciously, as if she done something wrong.

Rose put her hand over her stomach gently feeling a little bit of relief knowing that they were almost safe. Dean trusted them so she would to, she had to, she had no one else. She missed Dean so much, they were talking about getting out and here she was leaving without him. It just didn't seem right.

Roman didn't miss the fact that the young woman put her hand over her stomach. Roman couldn't help but to be suspicious of the young woman though she hardly seemed the type to be manipulative. Roman really didn't know what to think about the young woman or the baby she was claiming was Deans. All he cared about at the moment was finding out as much as she knew and then going to look for his brother but he couldn't help wanting to know for sure if she had set Dean up. Dean had a tendency for falling for the fairer sex, one trait that frustrated Roman to no end.

Rose could still feel Roman's eyes on her intently, as if he was trying to uncover all her deep, dark secrets. She felt some relief when a few miles down the road they finally stopped at a harbor. Seth parked the jeep behind a building and Rose followed the men to a speed boat. As Seth and Rose put their life jackets on, Roman made sure they weren't being watched. Seth once again jumped into the driver seat and Roman was left to help Rose into the swaying boat.

Roman pushed the boat into the water and quickly jumped in as Seth took for in a hurry. They knew the boat would make a lot of noise and they were hoping to get out of sight as quickly as possible. Rose could feel water droplets spraying onto her as the boat glided over the waves. Seth handled the boat like an expert. Rose held on as the boat sped through the water. Off in the distance, Rose could see a much bigger boat. It was plain white with a thin black stripe around the hub.

Rose's stomach began to feel quite nauseous from the rocking and swaying of the speed boat. She regretted not grabbing some crackers and putting them in her bag but she didn't even think crackers could settle her stomach at this moment. Seth slowed down and guided the speed boat up against the much bigger boat. Rose watched as Seth and Roman stood and waited for her and as she stood she felt her stomach tighten painfully. She knew there was no way to stop it, so she turned toward the water, leaned over and tossed her cookies and last night's dinner as well.

Rose almost fell over from the quick force of the sickness but Roman quickly grabbed a hold of her.

"Rose, are you ok?" Seth asked worriedly as he jumped over to check on Rose.

"It's no thanks to your driving, you drive like a crazy person." Roman growled.

"Roman I had to get us out of there fast." Seth defended himself.

Both men heard a cackling from the boat and they both frowned at Kofi Kingston, a member of their team that came along to help even though they warned Kofi he was taking a risk of losing his job. "Is she OK boys?" Kofi laughed to Rose's complete embarrassment as she finally felt like her stomach was empty and she leaned back on her knees.

"She'll be fine; Seth just drives like a crazy person!" Roman growled again worried about Rose.

"That's not fair." Seth growled back.

Kofi laughed again. "Guys, she's pregnant, it's 5 a.m., she is having morning sickness."

"Oy yeah thanks a lot for your help." Seth grumbled as Roman and Seth helped Rose stand. Seth handed Rose a rag he had on him so she could wipe her mouth.

"Rose, can you climb up the ladder?" Roman asked rose and she nodded though she felt so weak from the sickness.

"Do you get sick every morning?" Seth asked curiously.

Rose nodded embarrassed by the fact that they were talking so openly about being sick. At least they weren't grossed out she saw that as a good sign. Seth quickly climbed up the stairs and Roman hovered over Rose as she began to climb up. Thankfully he was being very patient since her movements weren't so fast. Seth helped Rose the rest of the way up and into the boat and then Roman climbed into the boat.

"OK Kofi we are in." Seth said and Kofi gave the thumbs up before taking off. As soon as Rose felt the boat jerk her stomach flip flipped and she felt a blackness take hold as Roman caught her limp body from hitting the floor.

 **Well this story seems to be taking me longer than I expected. I hope you don't mind. It seems to evolve whenever I have more time to reflect on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just leave me a review or pm me if you like. I would appreciate it but if not thank you for reading!**


End file.
